How the Telmarine Became Just
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: King Caspian is finally reunited with Edmund and Lucy...along with their cousin Eustace. But Caspian is about to learn more than he bargained for about Edmund's dark past. Will Caspian learn from it? Or has he doomed the voyage?
1. The Mist

**Well, It came to my attention a long time ago, that I always sensed Caspian never really understood where Edmund came from. Which I guess was the nature of this beginning. It was going to be a short-shot, but once I got started, I couldn't stop.**

**The ususal~I don't own Narnia or anything in it :-( That goes for the WHOLE story**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One ~~~ The Mist<em>

Caspian awoke to the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. Sitting up he looked over to see the Just King sitting up looking more terrified then he had ever seen Edmund.  
>Then he realized he was pointing the sword at him. Caspian caught his breath and watched the dark eyes slowly calm.<br>"Edmund…?" He asked unsure of what was going on in his head. Edmund breathed and placed his sword away, then stood up. Caspian did so as well, worried about what had just happened.  
>"Edmund what happened? Was it the mist?" Edmund grew stiff and turned to face him. He gave the smallest nod, that Caspian had to think hard to remember if he had given one or not.<br>"Edmund… what is it that you see in the mist?"  
>The Just King still had not spoken, making Caspian wonder if he had lost his voice.<br>"What, Caspian, may I ask do you know about me from the golden age?"  
>Caspian was taken aback by the question, and thought hard on what his professor had told him about the king in front of him.<br>"Well, you were a king next to your brother, and sat on his left…you never really had any interest in staying at the castle when you were younger."  
>He watched Edmund give a slight smile, as if he remembered it, which he probably did.<br>"You rode a talking horse named…George?" Edmund shook his head and fixed his memory.  
>"His name was Phillip,"<br>"Oh, and um…"  
>"Caspian, are you telling me you don't know what caused me to have a tough time entering Narnia?" The Just king finally asked.<br>Caspian looked down, now realizing what Edmund had been asking him.  
>"Something about…a witch?"<br>"Yes, Caspian." Edmund's hair fell in his eyes and he looked down ashamed. What Caspian didn't understand was how Edmund could still be haunted by it so much.  
>"Go back to sleep Caspian, I just need a little bit of air." He finally said.<br>Caspian blinked and gave a slight nod, he watched Edmund climb the stairs.  
>He did not however, fall asleep right away like Edmund had suggested. Instead he laid thinking about what Edmund had done. Even long after Edmund had come back and fallen asleep again he still lay thinking about it.<br>Why had Edmund assumed that he knew the story all the way through?  
>Caspian tried and tried nearly all night to think about what his professor had told him about Edmund. But all he could remember was Lucy's part.<br>Sometime well after two in the morning Caspian fell asleep, into one of the worst nightmares he had ever witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Baaaacckk! I've been stuck so long on exams! Yikes. I have this story well on it's way, so don't worry about not updating!<br>(I have up to Chapter 12 done:-)**


	2. Not Dad

**Here we are with the "first official chapter"! It's much more in-depth and longer so I hope you enjoy.  
>In the mean time I shall be working on getting the rest of the chapters ready to be uploaded as soon as I feel like it :-)<strong>

**I also tried to make sure the dialog is easier to read-I've got a couple of reviews previous on that ~**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two ~~~ Not Dad<em>

Caspian was walking in a battlefield covered and littered with bodies Caspian had never known. These creatures were so dark and fearsome that he flinched. Among them though, were creatures he did recognize, such as fauns and centaurs.  
>Caspian looked up when he heard a commotion of two girls crying. Slowly he walked up to a scene he tried to understand. The two girls and a boy were sitting around a fallen lump on a ground.<br>Then Caspian realized who they were, they were Lucy, Susan and Peter. The three Pevensie's before they became monarchs over Narnia.  
>Next, he saw that the lump was actually a boy. A dark haired boy that was breathing very heavily. Caspian walked closer to the small huddled group, and they didn't seem to notice him approaching. He looked over the young Peter's shoulder to the boy that lay in his arms. Susan was pulling off the boy's helmet, and Caspian couldn't believe that these Pevensie's had allowed such a young boy to be in the battle.<br>Susan was gasping for breath and looking at Peter with so much pain, that Caspian realized this boy was someone very important. He wondered for a second where Edmund was.

"Oh, Edmund…" Susan whispered. Slowly Caspian's eyes looked closer at the boy in shock.  
>The boy had freckles all over his cheeks, and his eyes were closed. Making it hard for Caspian to place him. His hair was out of his face, and then he realized Susan wasn't <em>calling<em> for Edmund, she was _looking_ at him.  
>The young boy was none other than King Edmund himself.<br>_Impossible_.  
>Caspian knew Edmund to have dark brown eyes and no freckles. His hair was always in his eyes and covered his ears.<br>This Edmund had his bangs shorter so you could _almost_ see his forehead. His ears slightly stuck out, and Caspian almost laughed. Freckles covered his face, and there were some serious cuts on his face. His skin was also very deathly pale, but after a moment of staring, he was sure it was Edmund.

"Yeah that's me," Caspian turned to see another Edmund.  
>His eyes were black and he was dressed in his red tunic that Caspian came to recognize. But his eyes were…<em>black.<em>

"You were dying…" Caspian looked back on the scene that was now frozen, and Edmund gave a clear cold laugh.

"Clearly I lived, but you still fail to understand why I was so fatally wounded,"

"Tell me," Caspian begged, but Edmund shook his head.

"If I was as I was before this incident…" He motioned to himself lying on the ground, "I would hit you right now and call you a beast,"  
>Caspian blinked unsure of what to say to this comment.<p>

"But instead, I'm going to let you see it." He answered evilly. "But I warn you, curiosity can lead to some horrible paths you wished you never tread, take me for example,"

Before Caspian could think of what he meant, an awful turn made him sit down. The entire ground swirled under his feet, and his vision blurred.

o0o

When everything came to, a new scene lay before him.  
>Lucy stood in front of a huge wardrobe, crying as Edmund, Susan and Peter frowned at her. They were dressed in strange clothing, and Caspian thought of something.<br>He was seeing them as children in the land called England.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said, confusion written on her face.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have you imagination," Peter added, looking worried at his youngest sister. Edmund was giving a cruel cold glare, one that made Caspian surprised.  
>He would have never guessed Edmund would ever look at his sister that way. Slowly the three Pevensie's turned away from Lucy heading out of the room.<p>

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried, trying to make the others see. The other whipped around to look at her again.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan said in a deadly calm voice.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"  
>Finally Edmund stepped forward,<p>

"Well I believe you," He said, and Lucy stared at him. Caspian smiled, that was something he was sure Edmund would do. Edmund always stuck up for his younger sister, and no doubt that was what he was doing now.

"You do?" Lucy questioned, doubt written on her face, all hope seemed to melt away.  
>This expression made Caspian stall on his former thought on Edmund.<p>

"Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Caspian grimaced, and stepped away from Edmund in shock at his words. It was clear he was only saying it to make fun of Lucy.  
>How could Edmund be so…beastly?<br>Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking so.  
>Peter made a mortified face, and stepped forward to confront his brother.<p>

"Oh, will you just stop?" Edmund glared at his brother with hate and opened his mouth to reply, but Peter cut him off.

"You just have to make everything worse, don't you?" Edmund stepped back clearly offended.

"It was just a joke!" He claimed.  
>Caspian shook his head in disbelief. This was a whole new side to the Pevensie family he never wanted to see.<p>

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter asked.

"SHUT UP! You think your dad, but you're NOT!" The younger dark haired boy shouted in his brother's face. He then turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door beside him.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan finally told her brother and followed Edmund out.

o0o

Caspian sat up, panting. Edmund was shaking him. Caspian jumped at the sight of Edmund so much, he flipped out of his hammock.

"Caspian, what is it?" Edmund looked hurt at his reaction.  
>However, Caspian had to know if his dream was real. Slowly and quietly he quoted what Edmund had said,<p>

"You think your dad… but you're not." Edmund jerked away so fast Caspian knew Edmund knew exactly what he was doing.

"How do you know those words?" The dark haired boy asked, in a deadly voice. One that sounded like the Edmund from his dream.

"I have a better question, why did you say them to your brother?" He stood up and tried to look Edmund in the eyes, but he didn't meet his gaze.

"I don't know who told you that, or how you found that out. But Caspian I'm telling you now to whatever you're doing _to keep out,_"

"Edmund wait," But the Just King was running out of the room. Caspian on the other hand could not let go, and ran after him.

"EDMUND, you have to listen to me," He shouted across the deck of the Dawn Treader, allowing the entire crew to hear. Edmund whirled on his heels, his eyes flashed.

"NO! No, Caspian. I will not, you will stay OUT of that subject. I only brought it up to answer a simple question. Not so you can dig up something I buried a long time ago." He poked Caspian in the chest on the words _long time ago._

"But Edmund, I want to understand…"The Telmarine King started, but Edmund shook his head.

"You _don't_ understand that I _don't_ want you to! Leave me _alone!_" Caspian went to follow his hurt friend, but someone held him back.  
>Lucy stood there with her sad eyes, she gave a weak smile.<p>

"When Edmund says to leave him alone, it's best to do so and let him cool off. That _subject_ is touchy with him,"  
>Caspian was taken aback, and looked at her.<p>

"How do you know what we were…" Lucy gave him a look.

"It's all Edmund's face; I am his sister you know."

Caspian went below deck to talk to Drinian, while Lucy went to seek out her brother. This didn't take long to do so, on such a small ship.  
>He sat chipping and polishing the sword that Caspian had given to him on the Lone Island's. Lucy gave a sad look at her brother and sat down next to him. Edmund acknowledged her presence with a slight nod.<p>

"Edmund…"  
>He gave a sigh, and he knew she was going to talk about what just happened.<p>

"Please not now Lu," He begged her, but Lucy refused.

"Edmund, Caspian just wants to understand _you._ All he knows is that you had a tough time…" He cut her off with his opinion.

"That's all he needs to know!"

"Edmund I'm not saying tell him your life story, just give him the basics."

"Lucy, someone is _telling_ him. I don't know who, but he's finding it out, in _detail._ He knows what I've said in exact words, he looks at me like I'm going to kill him! I don't want him to know anymore!" Edmund kept his head down and sighed, then spoke again.

"You don't know what it's like to be looked so lowly at… to be looked at with fear from someone you love," He said to his sister.

"Then help Caspian understand that," With those words Lucy got up and walked away.  
>Edmund thought of her words, not sure if he should listen to them or not.<br>His mind told him not to, but his heart said otherwise.  
>The Just King had learned a long time ago not to listen to his head, unless it agreed with his heart.<p> 


	3. The Bitter Sweet Delights

**Hello Readers! I have someone I would like to honor for a moment~**

_**Eustacegirl**_**~ Wow! Your fast at reviewing and reading! I was still uploading my other chapters into my Doc. Manager when I went to see if the Prolouge turned out alright, and pop there you were! Thanks for your support! (I would also just like to say Chap. two was altered to be more readable after you read it, but none of it's content changed)**

**Anyways, quick warning...THIS chapter is amazingly LONGGGGGG.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three ~~~ The Bitter-Sweet Delights<em>

Later that night Caspian finally got a hold of Edmund.

"Ed, you have to listen to me please," He begged the other to do so.  
>Edmund was silently getting ready for dinner, when Caspian finally spoke up. The Telmarine walked around his hammock towards him desperate for him to listen. Edmund slowly looked at Caspian unsure if he wanted to or not. Finally the boy sat on his own hammock and motioned Caspian to sit on his. When this was done, Edmund gave a sigh.<p>

"Alright fine, I'll hear what you have to say. On one condition, you promise to tell me how you found out all this information, and no lies." Caspian nodded, signaling he agreed to those terms.

And so he proceeded into telling Edmund everything he dreamed of that night. He told it all in complete detail, including his doubts on Edmund as well. The Just King however was silent the entire time he talked, unless he asked a question.

"Did you really have freckles Ed? And did you ears really stick out that much?" Edmund gave a weak smile, nodded and motioned for Caspian to continue.  
>When Caspian finished, Edmund had not said a single word. This made Caspian very worried, and he studied the King sitting on his hammock.<p>

"Edmund I beg of you, if I can control these dreams…give me permission to finish them," He asked, chewing his bottom lip in protest. Edmund was clearly thinking the idea over, when he suddenly said,

"It's time for dinner Caspian." Caspian sighed, when he suddenly felt light headed.

"Edmund!" He called out, and collapsed with the Just King running to his side.

_The small boy, Caspian now knew to be Edmund, was sitting in a sleigh. The rest of the background and people were blurry, making it hard to see anything else but Ed.  
>"Turkish Delight?" The small dark haired boy asked hopefully.<br>There was short moment where the world seemed to fast forward, and he saw Edmund stuffing his face with…Turkish delight. He was barely breathing between bites, and chewing was clearly not used. He then grabbed a steaming hot cup of cocoa.  
>'Boy, does Edmund like Turkish delight or what?'<em>

"Caspian! Say something, Aslan's sake if you don't answer I'm going to be murdered by everyone!"  
>The Telmarine sat up rubbing his head, and looked into the dark brown eyes that looked relieved.<p>

"Sorry Ed, must have stood up to fast… do you mind? I need to go speak to the cook for a moment,"  
>The king gave a slight nod and headed off.<p>

o0o

Dinner was perfectly fine in till desert came around. Edmund had been talking to Rhince, had had joined the ship a while ago, and clearly trying to ignore the sour Eustace.  
>The cooks came in, and Lucy oo and awed.<p>

"Desert, Caspian? That's so…" She paused when she saw what was on the platters.  
>Edmund tried to see over her shoulder, but Lucy blocked him.<p>

"It's…err, strawberries Ed. Maybe you should…"  
>Caspian was about to ask why she was lying to him, when Eustace saw the sugary squares.<p>

"That's not strawberries! That's Turkish delight, Edmund's favorite, I always tell him not to eat so much but he never listens. He's always sick afterwards,"  
>Caspian watched Edmund's face go instantly white.<br>The powdered sweet was placed in front of him, and he nearly flung himself away from it.

"Is it going to bite your majesty?" Drinian asked confused.  
>Edmund opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound left his mouth. Lucy was biting her lip, before she quickly spoke.<p>

"Edmund it's alright…it's just candy. Nothing's inside it…" She was rubbing his arm, but he was still unresponsive.

"Is his majesty alright?" Reepicheep asked, from across the table, Edmund suddenly jerked up out of his seat.

"If I find out…" He whispered in a deadly tone but slightly hoarse, "Who keeps bringing up these…tokens of the past. I will personally send them to the bottom of the sea."  
>Edmund stared at Caspian for a long moment, and the left.<br>The bitter-sweet candy still sitting on his plate.  
>Eustace went to take it, but Lucy snatched it from him. She handed it to the cook with a smile,<p>

"Could you store this for him? I'm afraid he's having a very tough day,"  
>She then looked at Caspian and mouthed <em>go.<em>  
>Not needing to be told twice, Caspian went to check on his friend, for another time.<p>

o0o

He found the Just King on the deck watching the sea roll past.

"Ed, everyone is really worried. Maybe you should rejoin us," He said, joining him at the rail.

"Not while that demon food is in there,"

"I thought you loved Turkish delight, Lucy told me the recipe and said you were addicted."  
>Edmund gritted his teeth, and then turned on him with a cold stare.<p>

"Maybe you should _dream_ about it," With that he walked off towards there cabin.

"Edmund, please!"  
>But there was no room for negotiations. The Just King had, had enough of this, and it was clear if he intruded any more, there would be a war.<p>

o0o

No matter what Edmund may have asked for though, Caspian couldn't help but hope to get another dream like the night before. He lay down in his hammock trying his best to not disturb Edmund, who had managed to fall asleep already.  
>Caspian lay awake however, thinking about how awful the last dream had been. He took a breath, thinking about how vibrant the colors were on the battlefield. How much Edmund's siblings had cared for him, not matter what he did.<br>Caspian's thinking got slower, and then fuzzy as he finally dropped off into sleep.

o0o

"And so the curious Telmarine king returns to the past,"  
>Caspian turned to see none other than the strange dark Edmund; he was moseying about in the snowy forest that surrounded them. His red tunic stood out against the snow like blood.<p>

"Where are we?" He asked, looking about at the dead woods, a chilling wind ran through his body. He knew not the land he was standing in, but the bitter cold was making it slightly harder to focus.

"You don't recognize _my_ land Caspian? This was given to _me_, when _I_ was titled King," Edmund leaned up against a dead tree, crossing his arms over his chest, the black eyes studied him.  
>The way his friend worded his statement made Caspian take a step back, unsure of this strange dream-Edmund. He had he empathized I, me and my, almost made it sound like he was threatening him.<br>The dream-Edmund saw Caspian's thinking face and scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"This is the western woods of Narnia, Caspian. Back in the days of the hundred year's winter, does that help?" Realization hit the Telmarines eyes, and he looked around again.

"Do you wish to see why it happens to be so important to me?" The black eyes bore heavily into Caspian's, and the king gulped.

"If it does not bother you, then yes I do,"  
>The dream-Edmund gave a wicked grin. Then the world gave another nasty turn, making Caspian bend over from nausea.<p>

o0o

Caspian was standing in a long dark corridor, watching Lucy walk with a candle in hand. She was still in her pink dressing gown, leading Caspian to realize it was late at night. A very hopeful face on the girl also told him that she was heading to that wardrobe he had last seen her with. He moved to follow her, when he saw someone else come out of another room.  
>It was Edmund, dressed similarly to Lucy, but in blue. He was following her, unbeknownst to his sister. Caspian narrowed his eyes, and realized it was Edmund he was supposed to follow. Edmund slipped down the corridor, and Caspian couldn't help but notice it seemed well practiced. When Edmund opened the already cracked door, the Telmarine king saw that Lucy was gone. His eyes were instead drawn to the wardrobe, which was open.<br>Confusion was also written on the small boy standing next to him, but he called out for her anyways.

"Luuccyy? Where are you?"  
>The door shut behind Caspian, causing him to jump and follow the boy to the door of the wardrobe. He noticed the confusion was already gone on the boy's face, but was instead replaced with a look of cruel amusement.<br>He reached up for the handle very slowly, then ripped it open and said quite loudly,

"BOO!"  
>Caspian waited for Lucy to squeal from shock, but it never came, even Edmund looked quite befuddled. Uncertainly, the small dark haired boy looked back the way he came, expecting to see her there. Slowly Edmund turned his attention back to the wardrobe.<p>

"Luuccyy?" Then the boy tried another 'clever' attempt to scare his sister out, and called "I hope you're not afraid of the dark!" Caspian seeing what Edmund was about to do, scrambled in after Edmund as the latter closed the wardrobe door.  
>Caspian was inside fuming, how Edmund could do something so mean and <em>stupid.<em> Even in Narnia, it was not smart for one to shut oneself in a wardrobe. Much less shut oneself and his sister into a wardrobe, on such time of notice. Edmund seemed confused that his sister had still failed to show herself, and he called out again

"Lucy?"  
>Caspian and Edmund struggled through the many coats in the wardrobe when Edmund came across something that had them both even more confused. A pine tree branch was growing in the middle of the fur coats. Caspian was very taken a back, as he reached out to touch the branch, but it simply went through his out-stretched arm.<br>Edmund was still struggling to locate his sister and was calling out again,

"Lucy!" He was nearly walking backwards now, "L…Lucy!" Then very suddenly, Edmund tumbled through the branches and fell with "Oomph!" to signal his landing.  
>Caspian hurried after the boy to meet an astonishing sight. They had somehow managed to walk into Narnia, through a simple wardrobe.<br>Caspian looked to the boy looking quite pitiful lying in the snow, looking about him very confused. Caspian laughed, and watched him struggle to his feet.  
>No matter where Edmund was though, he did not forget his former quest and called out into the cold, "Lucy? Where are you?" He took a few cautious steps forward.<br>Caspian rubbed his arms and followed the lost boy, wishing he could call out as well and be heard.

"Lucy? I think I believe you now!" He called into the empty forest, and Caspian shook his head in disgust. He _thinks_ he believes his sister now? He was standing right there and he used the word 'think'? Even he wouldn't answer to his calls if he were in Lucy's situation.  
>Edmund kept walking on through the snow, hugging his robe closer to him.<br>Both boys soon approached a lamppost growing in the middle of the woods. Edmund slowly circled it, puffs of white air showed he was quickly becoming colder as he did this. Caspian reached out and studied the designs on the strange iron tree. Edmund however, did not linger.  
>Caspian followed Edmund through the woods onto a small path that Edmund called out his sister's name again.<br>At first he thought it was a trick on his ears, but soon he was sure he heard the sound of bells. The boy next to him seemed to hear this too, and called out again.

"Lucy?"  
>Nearly ten feet away, four brilliant white stags came galloping towards Edmund, and in haste the dark haired figure fell backwards in the snow to get out of the way. The sleigh came to a stop, and a black dwarf that Caspian thought looked suspiciously like Nikabrik peered over the edge.<br>He had on a fuzzy little red hat and held a whip in hand.  
>He watched helplessly as Ed struggled to move, but as he began to run, the dwarf took action. Breathing loudly and giving several cries he whipped Edmund's feet and brought him crashing down. The dwarf tackled him and pulled out a knife.<br>Caspian thought it was quite weak on Ed's account, but tried hard to remember that Ed had not been trained yet. Caspian stumbled through the snow and kneeled down, watching Edmund squeeze his eyes shut he cried out,

"Leave me alone!" Caspian stared angrily at the dwarf for attacking such an innocent boy, but was caught off guard when a women replied.

"What is it _now,_ Ginarrbrik?"  
>Caspian knew that voice <em>very <em>well. But this Edmund did not, for he called back to her,

"Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" The dwarf looked like he could not understand that Edmund had dared to shout those words.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!"

"I didn't know!"

"You will know her better hereafter!"

"Wait," The white Queen demanded, as she entered the scene.  
>He stared at the witch with a look Caspian had never seen before, but the queen interrupted.<p>

"What is your name Son of Adam?"

"Uh…Edmund…"

"And how Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"  
>Don't answer her Ed! Caspian pleaded.<p>

"I'm not sure; I was just following my sister…" The witch seemed interested and cut him off from further explanation.

"Your sister? How many are you?"

"Four… Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some faun called T…T…Tumnus."  
>NO you idiot! Caspian yelled, but still no sound came out.<p>

"Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either…"  
>The Witch's black eyes bore into Edmund's head as she replied her answer, clearly thought out.<p>

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me?" The dark haired boy looked down at the dwarf and followed. Leaving Caspian to hopelessly watch the destruction that was forming. He knew what this would lead to, and he wasn't happy.

"Now how about something hot to drink?"  
>Yes, please…your majesty," Caspian scowled, he didn't like hearing Edmund say those words to a Witch.<br>He watched the scene as she used magic to give food and drink…and now he realized that this food was poisoned with dark another thing struck Caspian; this was the scene he had seen previously. This was the reason Ed hated Turkish delight!

"Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family." Caspian kept looking into her familiar black eyes.

"Why? They're nothing special," The Telmarine king had nothing left he could say on Edmund's behavior.  
>The Witch continued on to persuade the young boy that he was something special. Maybe even becoming heir to her throne, she buttered up even more with wiping his mouth. She even went as far as saying his siblings would be his servants, and stroking his hair.<p>

When the conversation came to a close, she tempted him with more Turkish delight if he returned with his siblings.

"Couldn't I have some more now?"

"NO!" She paused and took a breath, "Wouldn't want to ruin your appetite,"

The world went black with clear cold laughter, and Caspian sat up wide awake.

o0o

He also noticed he was freezing cold. Rubbing his arms, he sneaked a look around the cabin and saw Edmund. He nearly fell out of his hammock again, as he noticed Edmund sitting up and watching him.  
>His eyes were a dark color and he spoke up,<p>

"Cold Caspian?"  
>Unsure of how to answer his question, he nodded. Causing the Just King's eyes to narrow; with a humph he lay back down.<p>

"Night Ed,"

"Humph,"


	4. Black Eyes

**Chapter Four has now been approved by me! And by the way...I thought I would also give credit to Walden Media, Disney and Fox. They made the movie scenes I am basing my story so heavily based on, so they should have some credit.  
>Also,<br>_The Other One 7721, _thanks for your review! I hope this is a quick enough review :-)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four ~~~ Black Eyes<em>

Caspian did not rest well for the rest of the night, as he pondered what Edmund had done. He had fallen so easily to her spell.

The next morning, they were quite far out in sea between the last island and who knows what. It was cooler than usual, and Caspian wondered if it was a coincidence. He stood on deck overlooking the water as it hit the ship.  
>Edmund was scarcely seen that day, but Caspian didn't blame him. In fact, he seemed distant today as well.<p>

And so the day passed with little events.  
>The night as well was dreamless.<p>

o0o

But as Caspian went to bed the next night, his dreams were plagued with the past.

"Where were you yesterday Telmarine? I was almost lonely without having you around," Caspian groaned as he found himself in yet another dream of Edmund.  
>He looked around at his surroundings, seeing he was now in an icy throne room. The dream-Edmund was propped up on a huge icy throne above him playing with a thread on his red tunic. His black eyes looked down upon him; a smirk appeared easily on his face. He hopped down and stood in front of him.<p>

"Oh dear…are you getting disturbed with these dreams Telmarine?" He asked, circling around him like a professor does with a particular misbehaving student.

"No, what are we doing here?" He answered with another question.

"Pushy today are we? Well, I can only do my best. Today we are standing in the Queen's castle, about a few hours before I arrive to see her. My siblings are…where? Oh right, they are having a nice pleasant time with the beavers, while I trudge through the snow."  
>Caspian was still unsure with the way this Edmund talked, and listened to him carefully.<p>

"Are you ready this time?" He asked, still pulling on the red thread.

"Ready?" Caspian wondered.

"One of these times, Telmarine," Another questionable smile, and the world made a sharp turn to the left.  
>Caspian gave a cry of anger as he tried to maintain his footing.<p>

o0o

"That was NOT a good warning Edmund!" Caspian shouted to the cold air around him.  
>He was still in a terrible mood when he heard someone muttering out loud behind his back. Caspian turned only to feel something very bone shivering cold pass through him. Startled, Caspian turned to see Edmund had walked straight through him.<br>The young boy was making his way up the hill, looking ahead at two mountains in the distance.

"Oh no," Caspian muttered.  
>He followed Edmund up the hill, knowing that whatever he was running away for, it was not a good thing.<p>

As Edmund entered a clearing in the woods, Caspian stopped in awe to see the Witch's castle. It was like a dunce cap, a huge icy dunce cap that was taller than the mountains around it. Together the boys trudged through the thick snow and hovered from the icy wind that came blowing at them.  
>Edmund was unnaturally pale, and kept looking fearfully behind him for his siblings.<br>Why he didn't just trudge back, Caspian may never know.

They walked through the icy gates, both of them looking around in awe at the magic that was working so hard around them.  
>Just as they were walking towards the front door, Edmund jumped back with an intake of breath. Caspian turned and nearly had a heart-attack himself. A large giant in complete stone was standing above them with a huge club raised above his head. After the moment of shock passed the continued moving about in the courtyard. Which Caspian now realized was full of realistic stone statues, that all seemed ready to kill them. Either that or were wailing in great pain.<p>

The snow was coming down heavily now, and was covering Edmund with a thin layer of pure white, but it simply went straight through Caspian. He did however, feel the cold seeping through his veins as he followed the dark haired boy ahead of him.  
>But as if he was constantly reminding the Telmarine king he was beastly, Edmund stooped over and picked up a piece of ash on a stick and began drawing on one of the lions. Caspian recoiled in shock as he watched the boy draw glasses and a moustache on the poor stone lions face.<br>Laughing slightly at the sight, Edmund continued his way through the yard, more confident then how he started.  
>But then everything went downhill.<br>The boy went to step over a wolf he clearly thought was stone, and Caspian admitted he thought so too, when wolf attacked. Edmund fell and the wolf landed on the boy's chest hard.  
>He snarled in his face and Caspian ran, wishing he could yank the beast off, but knowing again he was unable to do so.<br>In a deep husky voice the wolf ordered,

"Be still stranger!" He growled again before finishing. "Or you'll never move again,"  
>Edmund's brown eyes filled with fear as the wolf began to talk again.<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund! I met the queen in the woods, she told me to come back here!" Edmund cried, he stammered as the wolf snarled, clearly not believing his story. As a last resort Edmund finally tried something else that he hoped would stay the snapping teeth.

"I'm a Son of Adam!"  
>The wolf slowly slowed his growls and replied,<p>

"Hmmm, my apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen. Or else…not so fortunate." The wolf let Edmund stand up. Then he led Edmund inside the castle, and Caspian followed dreading where this was going.  
>As they entered the main hall, the wolf began to ascend a large two story high stair case. The entire view inside was complete ice as well. The sound of their footsteps was echoing off the walls with an amazingly loud volume.<br>As they neared the second climb the wolf turned and finally seemed to give a sense of direction.

"Right this way." He said in a husky voice that made Caspian grimace.

At the top of the stairs, they headed through a huge doorway that led into the throne room. Edmund gave a gasp, and a small white puff escaped his breath.  
>For the first time, Caspian realized that the poor boy was only wearing shorts and a sweater. Edmund didn't even seem to mind, as he followed the wolf up to the front of the room.<br>Both Caspian and Ed gazed at the pure ice throne covered in white furs. The same place the dream-Edmund had been sitting a moment before. There was some kind of hunger in the dark haired boy's eyes, which made Caspian take a step away.  
>Their attention was brought back to the wolf though, as it began to speak again,<p>

"Wait here." With that, the wolf gave a grunt and walked out of the room.  
>The hunger returned in the eyes as they slowly darkened. He looked around the room, looking to see if anyone happened to be looking at him at the time. Satisfied that no one in was in seeing view, Edmund began to creep up towards the throne with a grin.<p>

"I see you!" Caspian shouted into the thin air, but Edmund didn't hear a sound.  
>He turned around again, but slowly sank into the throne beneath him, causing Caspian to sigh. Edmund's greed of becoming a king was going to get him into trouble.<br>Just as Caspian thought these words, he noticed the Witch enter the room. Her eyes fell on the lone boy sitting on her throne, and she walked up to him, making no noise. She placed a hand on the tip of one of the icicles and finally spoke,

"Like it?" Edmund startled, leapt out of the throne. A small bit of fear showed in the boy's eyes as he answered the queen's question.

"Uh…yes, your majesty."  
>The queen's black eyes looked down into Edmund's, as she towered over him.<p>

"I thought you might," she answered, sitting down to observe Edmund more. As she did this, she placed her wand next to her, making its presence known.

"Tell me Edmund…" she began, "Are your sisters deaf?" She tilted her head to the side, and raised her eyebrows at the shaking boy in front of her. Despite his shaking, Edmund didn't think he saw any real danger in answering.

"No," He answered with confusion, wondering if it was a joke. Caspian frowned, wondering what the queen was getting at.

"And your brother…is he…unintelligent?" She continued.  
>Edmund grinned at the chance to answer this question immediately, much to Caspian's surprise. He thought that Ed and Peter had gotten along very well except for an occasional fight here and there.<p>

"Well I think so, but mom says…" That was all the witch needed to go on.

"THEN HOW… DARE… YOU COME ALONE? She bellowed at the top of her voice. Edmund's expression changed at once as he realized his mistake.

"I tried!" He was backing down the steps and much to Caspian's irritation, straight through him again.

"Edmund, I asked so little of you!"

"They just don't listen to me!" Caspian started, but he was starting to realize Edmund said things about his family like this all the time. Caspian turned away wishing he didn't have to see any more of this, but that didn't stop him from hearing it.

"Couldn't even do that?"

"I…I did bring them halfway! They're at the little house at the dam, with the beavers!" Caspian turned back around, his heart sinking on how deep Edmund's treachery had gone.  
>Edmund chewed his lip, clearly hoping that the queen will accept that.<br>The witch tapped her finger on her dress in thought.

"Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you?"

"Well, I was wondering…" The witch turned to look at him, her black eyes shining. "Could I…maybe…have some more…Turkish delight now?" Caspian suddenly had the urge to slap the boy, really hard. The witch seemed to be thinking along the same lines, but instead turned to the dwarf.

"Our guest is hungry," She sat back down on her throne as the dwarf gave an evil grin. Edmund's dark eyes glanced over in fear as Ginarrbrik pulled out his knife. He pointed it into the dark haired boy's back and wheezed,

"This way…" He poked Ed in the back and pushed, making Edmund bend backwards in desperation not to get pricked. "For your num-nums,"  
>Edmund's face grew nasty, as he turned to glare at the witch. But she was no longer paying attention to him.<p>

"Maugrim?" She called the wolf that had led the two boys into the castle. "You know what to do,"  
>The wolf growled, and then leaned his head back and howled.<br>Caspian leapt back and stared around as the entire hall was filled with wolves. He glanced at Edmund and saw…at last! A guilty face was smeared across the boy's face mixed with fear as he watched the wolves file out.

o0o

Caspian woke alarmed as he felt the frost of the ice spray him as one of the wolves passed. But instead, he found himself covered with a thin layer of frost. The Telmarine king shivered, as he realized he was the only one covered with it.  
>But something other than the frost was bothering him.<br>It was the fact that everyone he had seen in his dreams that had black eyes…were evil.

But there was only one problem to that.

The dream-Edmund that was showing him all this…had black eyes too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, is it going to fast? Please tell me what you think! I can't make it better without your reviews!<strong>


	5. BedEd Bite

**I'm not sure what to say about this chapter...I can't even remember where I thought about it.  
><strong>Edmund**: I do!  
><strong>Me:** Oh great I'm starting to talk to my characters aloud...  
><strong>Edmund:** You were thinking about a way to make the story more interesting and the charcaters more in-depth so you thought of "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite" and how stupid it was. Then you changed bug with me.  
><strong>Me:** Dang it Edmund! You'll give it away!**

_**BlackKeys96~**_Thanks for your Review, it's always nice to know your story is doing some good :-)  
><em><strong>EdmundPevensie for everyone~ <strong>_I like your user-name, (Of course I do, being a rabid Edmund fan myself) again, I hope this update is fast enough for you! I extremly like this chap. so I hope you do so to!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Hey! Thanks for you joining in! I totally agree with you on Caspian. Don't worry, Caspian will soon get what he deserves. (Fore-shadowing this chapter I'm afraid :-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter five ~~~ Bed-Ed Bite<em>

"So what was not a good warning?"  
>Caspian had been looking at a map of Narnia, when he heard the voice. Nearly knocking over the chair to turn around, he found himself looking into very curious brown eyes.<p>

"W…What?" He stammered.

"I asked, what was not a good warning?" The Just King did not step down; instead he stood waiting for Caspian to answer.

"It's nothing,"

"Don't lie to me Caspian! Last night when you were 'dreaming', you shouted 'that was not a good warning Edmund'. Again, I repeat, what was not a good warning?"  
>Caspian sighed and looked at his feet.<p>

"It was that weird…Edmund with the black eyes, not you,"  
>Ed's eyes did not weaver from him, but a knock on the door grabbed Caspian's attention.<p>

"Come back later, we're busy," Edmund shouted, and Caspian's heart sank.

"Alright your majesties," Rhince called through the door and his footsteps signaled he had left.

"You have me Ed, what do you want?"

"What was the…dream-me warning you about?" He asked, sitting down, clearly worried.

"Every time I see what you end up doing in the past, I always talk to the dream-you first. Last night he gave me warning that the vision was starting, but I didn't understand him. So I got a very nasty turn," Edmund tilted his head in thought before asking in a very quiet voice,

"What did you see last night?"  
>Caspian sat down, feeling terrible about talking to Ed about the past.<p>

"I saw you betray your brother and sisters location to the witch before the wolves headed after them,"  
>The Just King licked his lips, and nodded.<p>

"Caspian, you do know I never meant to bring harm on them right? That I'll never do that again?" Caspian realized he was saying his statements like accusations.

"Of course Ed, I'd trust you with my life,"

"But why are you dreaming up a…black eyed me? Is that how you see me?"

"No! Edmund you're the opposite of that!"

"I guess then…I'll see you around." The Just king left without any real understanding, and Caspian felt like his mind was to scrambled to place anything together well at the moment.

o0o

That night before bed, Caspian felt like he should ask Ed a question he was dying to know.

"Have you noticed that the mornings have been getting colder Ed?"  
>Edmund looked up with a thinking face before answering.<p>

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing,"

"Will you two shut up? I'm tired of hearing you talk so much over there!" Eustace complained loudly, making Edmund scowl.

"He really tries my patience," He muttered. Caspian gave a weak smile, and said goodnight.

"Don't let the bed-Ed's bite Caspian," Edmund grinned.  
>Caspian looked at Edmund with a smile,<p>

"If you bite me Edmund, so help me…" He was interrupted with a really loud fake snore. Caspian picked up his boot and tossed it at the Just King.

"Hey! Your bothering Eustace, Caspian! The boy needs his beauty sleep!" Edmund hissed with a laugh.

"I hear you!" Eustace yelped.

"Sorry to intrude on you _beauty_ sleep Ed, but I need to go dream about terrible snow storms,"  
>Caspian's boot was returned with a satisfying thud on Caspian's chest before the silence crept into the cabin.<p>

o0o

"You know, Telmarine, biting you isn't a bad idea if you get on my nerves,"  
>Caspian spun around trying to find the source of the voice, but saw no dream-Ed in sight.<p>

"Up here, Telmarine," Caspian looked up in the icy window to see the dream-Edmund grinning in amusement at him. Just for show, he was chewing on a toothpick, swinging his legs in rhythm.

"What are you doing up there?"  
>The black eyes glinted in amusement and hopped down from his perch.<p>

"Nothing like a little high ground once and a while Telmarine, but as I was saying, would you like me to bite you?"  
>Caspian gave a disgusted look at the boy, clearly his answer as a 'no'.<p>

"Fine, but let me guess. You would like to know our current location? Or would you like to give a guess this time?"

"We're in the Witch's dungeons," Caspian answered, looking around at the cells and locked icy doors. The dream-Edmund clapped in mock applause.

"Very good Telmarine, you seem to be getting the old places of Narnia down!"

"Why do you call me Telmarine?"

"That's what you are, a Telmarine. Not a Narnian, so why should I bother to call you that?" He was working his way up the window again. Caspian resisted the urge to grab his red tunic and make it redder with his blood.

"Now, now Telmarine, don't go and get all riled up! It's time for your history lesson!"  
>He gave a wink, and this time the world gave a jerk to the right.<p>

o0o

The first thing Caspian saw was that the surroundings had not changed, and that instead of the dream-Edmund being in the window; a poor sad looking Edmund was sitting chained on the ground. The small boy picked up the stale bread next to him and attempted to eat it, but gave up when he was sent into a coughing and gagging fit. He went to drink the water in the cup, only to discover it was frozen solid. Miserable, Edmund curled up in a ball and sat there.  
>But he was not alone.<p>

"If…" Edmund jerked upwards and looked at the cell next to him to see a poor miserable faun chained up to the wall. Caspian looked sadly down at the faun believing him to be the famous Mr. Tumnus Lucy was so fond of.

"…If you're not going to eat that,"  
>Edmund scrunched up his eyes to look at him for a second, then reached over and grabbed the bread. He scooted over with his chains, flinching at the sudden sound they made.<p>

"I'd get up but…but my legs," Mr. Tumnus gasped, as he crawled over to the boy.  
>The dark haired boy eyed the similar chains around the hooves of the faun and curled up next to the wall near him. It was clear Edmund took comfort in having someone else to be with. Caspian believed this to be an improvement, as he sat down with the two legends.<br>The younger boy however, was still looking at the faun, thinking fast in his young mind.

"Mr.…Tumnus," He said at last.  
>The faun clearly not interested in Edmund snapped in reply,<p>

"What's left of him,"  
>Disappointed and ashamed Edmund looked away. Caspian frowned and wished he could wrap his arm around Edmund's shoulders. But suddenly, Edmund's luck changed as Mr. Tumnus studied him closer.<p>

"Your Lucy Pevensie's brother," He stated.  
>Edmund's brown eyes reflected relief when he heard that, he breathed a puff of white air and replied to the statement the faun had made.<p>

"I'm Edmund,"  
>Caspian gave a small smile as he watched the two; Edmund seemed to be for the first time he had ever seen, shy.<p>

"Yes, yes you have the same nose," He continued.  
>Edmund nodded, and then rubbed his hand against it. Obviously his nose was starting to run from the cold air around them. Caspian on the other hand thought of Lucy's nose and nodded in agreement with Mr. Tumnus, even though he wasn't seen.<br>Then the conversation got dark,

"Is she safe?"  
>Snarling was heard above and Edmund flinched. As honest as he could answer Edmund said,<p>

"I don't know,"

There was the sound of unlocking keys and Edmund gave a sharp intake of breath. Both he and Mr. Tumnus in panic began to slide back into their spots as the Witch approached. Caspian stood up, and stood in front of Edmund.

"My police… tore that dam apart!" She snarled at Edmund. "Your little family are nowhere to be found," **(AU:Did anyone else notice she said 'are nowhere to be found' and not 'is nowhere to be found?' It bothers me so much!)**

Confusion replaced the look of terror on the boy's face. Suddenly the witch reached through Caspian's body with an icy chill and grabbed Edmund by the collar. Caspian gave a cry as she heaved the boy off his feet in front of her.

"Where did they go?"

"I…I don't know!"  
>She tossed him back on the ground with a thud.<p>

"Then you are of no further use to me," She raised her wand over her head, and Caspian yelled.

"Wait! The beaver's said something about Aslan!"  
>The tension grew as Caspian watched the witch lower her wand and Mr. Tumnus grow attention.<p>

"Aslan? Where?" For the first time Caspian saw doubt on the witch's face.

"I…" Edmund stammered, but Mr. Tumnus broke in to save him.

"He's a stranger here, Your Majesty; he can't be expected to know anything," The dwarf picked up his axe and knocked him on the head, making Mr. Tumnus double over in pain.

"I said… where is Aslan?"  
>Edmund looked at Mr. Tumnus, some understanding passed between them.<p>

"I…I don't know. I left before they said anything." The witch looked over at Mr. Tumnus and saw the exchange. Caspian's heart sank; there was no stopping her now. The young dark haired boy still tried to pull it off.

"I wanted to see you!" He cried.  
>The witch thought over this for a second, before yelling for her guard.<br>A huge giant ogre walked in, his mouth hung open like a dumb creature.

"Your Majesty?"

"Release the faun,"  
>He gave a grunt and swung his club at Mr. Tumnus' feet. The faun gave a few cries of pain before he was finally dragged to the feet of the witch. Caspian was chewing his lip so hard it began to hurt. Edmund was devastated at the treatment of his new friend and stared with an open mouth.<p>

"Do you know why you here faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia,"

"You're here…because he," She pointed her wand at Edmund, "turned you in. For sweeties."  
>Caspian gave a gasp at how cruel she was, and Tumnus turned to look at Edmund.<p>

"Take him upstairs," Caspian did not know what this meant, but he knew it was bad. The ogre dragged the still shocked faun out, and Edmund looked ashamed. "And ready my sleigh," She ordered looking at the small boy.

"Edmund misses his family,"

o0o

The world turned right again, and Caspian collapsed on his knees in what he had seen.

"Oh come now, Telmarine. It wasn't as bad as it looked,"  
>Caspian looked up at the dream-Edmund.<p>

"Leave me alone, I've had enough tonight," The dream-Edmund leaned over and grinned.

"I know, sweet dreams Telmarine…or not,"

And then the dream-Edmund bit his hand.

o0o

Caspian sat up yelling in terror as he looked down at his hand. Seeing it, he yelped again, making a light to be lit.

"Caspian!"  
>Edmund grabbed his friends hand to see…teeth marks? He looked up at Caspian, his eyes confused.<p>

"What on earth happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you thinnk? I hope it's understandable...<strong>


	6. Freezing

**And is this the sixith update in 3 DAYS? Yes, yes it is :-)  
>A couple of words I would like to say in this chap. real quick. If you have the Dawn Treader soundtrack and you have the song "Into Battle" track 27 start playing it when Lucy and Edmund leave the room ok? It's supposed to give it more depth and hopefully more creepy :-) No other words on that...<strong>

**_Eustacegirl~ _**haha, I actually made a comment on that in this chapter, but you'll see in due time :-)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**I was hopeing it would be unexpected no matter if I named the chapter that :-) WOW that's a really interesting comparison between those charcters! I totally agree on Miraz being an older possible Edmund if he hadn't changed. As for BedEd :-) your going to find out in this chapter who he is. Though I will say, your VERY close to it. (And did you know that Skandar/Sergio otherwise known as Edmund/Miraz actually worked together in the past? I think it was this old BBC movie called Farari, but it was a television movie so it wasn't huge. You can see Skandar in it if you go onto Youtube. He's so young!)

**_EdmundPevensie for evermore~ _**Whoops! I spelled your name wrong in the last chapter! I put everyone and not evermore! Sorry about that! (Palm-forehead very hard, I can't believe I say you name is awesome when I spell it wrong!) ANYWAYS, :-) Yep, the dreams _may possibly _be coming to life. But I'm not going to give it away. Me too, to me it makes the story more believable and eaiser to relate to, especially when Edmund and Caspian are messing around. Really the line never bothered you? Hmm, must have just been me :-) Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter six ~~~ Freezing<em>

"Then he bit me!" Caspian cried to the Just King as he watched him pull out a white bandage.

They were sitting in the room with the maps, for they did not want to wake anyone else up. Edmund dipped the bandage into the clean pail of water, and looked at Caspian.

"Let me see it,"  
>Caspian held his hand back, but the dark haired boy grabbed it and brought it forward. He studied for a second then whistled.<p>

"Well, I have to say, I've seen this once before. But this one is much deeper," He said aloud.

"You've seen this before?" Caspian asked his friend, jerking upright.

"It bit my brother once when he tried to make me eat my vegetables a couple of years ago,"  
>Caspian couldn't help but smile,<p>

"I bet he wasn't very fond of your teeth after that,"  
>Edmund grinned,<p>

"He never was, I chewed on a lot of stuff as a kid,"

Edmund slowly washed the wound, whipping the small amount of dried blood away, so that the teeth marks were seen underneath. He then washed the cloth again, making the water turn slightly pink.

"I thought your sister was the physician," Caspian commented, feeling uncomfortable watching Edmund work, while he sat there like a little six year old with a bite mark. Edmund nodded,

"She is, but someone had to learn to take care of Peter when he did something idiotic on the battlefield. We couldn't bring Lucy all the time." He paused for a moment before adding on, "This is no different really from a wolf bite,"  
>He watched as suddenly Edmund reached his hand into his mouth and bit down.<p>

"What _are_ you doing Ed?"

The younger boy held up a finger motioning him to wait, and then pulled out his hand again. Grabbing Caspian's hand Edmund compared the teeth marks to find an astonishing discovery.

"Caspian, they're not the same,"  
>Confused, the Telmarine looked at the marks with him, and saw he was right.<p>

"I don't understand at all!" He shouted in frustration. "Did I bite my own hand?"  
>Edmund motioned him to be quiet as he wrapped up Caspian's hand.<p>

"I think I know, if it wasn't you"  
>The older dark haired king looked at the other in confusion.<p>

"What?"

"Look again at mine," He bit his hand lightly again and showed Caspian.  
>He stared at it, but still didn't see what Edmund was getting at.<p>

"They are the same in a way…mine are just…bigger,"  
>Understanding dawned on the other's face.<p>

"So it's not the current you I'm dreaming about…it's the younger you," He finally said aloud to the empty air around them.

"Ed? Cass? What's going on?"  
>A very tired looking Lucy walked into the room, her head drooping in exhaustion. Edmund frowned in concern to see his sister out of bed.<p>

"We'll talk later Caspian; I'll take care of Lu,"

Caspian smiled to see Ed wrap his arm around his younger sister's shoulders.

"Someone was just hungry last night, and decided to eat his hand and drew blood Lu. It's all taken care of; you should get back to bed."  
>Lucy gave Caspian an amused look as Ed led her back to her cabin.<p>

o0o

While Caspian was waiting for Edmund to return he messed around tugging the bandage and thought about what had happened. Suddenly, a shiver ran up his spine.  
>There was a clear cold laugh in the room and Caspian turned around. Only to find nothing there, he raised an eyebrow. He left out a sigh and he saw a white puff of air escape his mouth. Caspian's hand went to his sword, as he looked around the room again. There was a loud crash and the lamp went out as it landed on the floor of the cabin. Caspian gulped and tried to reason with himself. He must have knocked the lamp over when reaching for his sword.<p>

"Who's there?" Caspian asked, just to make sure, pulling out his sword. His eyes stung from the sudden bitter cold that had entered the room. He turned around, awful visions in front of his eyes.  
>Was the witch here?<br>Was it the mist playing more tricks on him?  
>Was it <em>Edmund<em> playing tricks on him?  
>Caspian licked his lips as he thought of the dream-Edmund coming at him with his teeth again. There was a tapping noise and shivers crawled up his back again.<br>Caspian's eyes were slowly drawn to the window, and he felt all the blood wash away from his face.

The windows were freezing over.  
>The ice was traveling over the room with an alarming rate, and Caspian shivered. On top of everything else, he had a terrible feeling of being watched, and his back was against nothing making him feel exposed.<p>

Something shimmered in the corner of his eye and Caspian looked.  
>The feeling of terror jolted through his body as he thought he saw the dream-Edmund sitting there grinning. His black eyes larger than he remembered looking straight at him. But as he looked again, there was nothing there. Someone then touched his arm and Caspian turned with a yell to see…Edmund.<br>Just plain old King Edmund looking mildly confused and amused at him through the dark.

"Why are you standing in the dark Caspian?"

Relief washed over the Telmarine and he placed his sword away.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.  
>Edmund raised an eyebrow and answered,<p>

"I knocked but when I heard you gasp I just walked in…to see you standing in the dark with your sword pointed at a chair."  
>So that was the tapping noise Caspian had heard.<p>

"Did the chair decide to bite you too?" Edmund teased.

"Very funny Ed,"

"I thought so, but what are you doing? Why are you hosting your on horror show?" A chilling white puff of air came from Edmund, as he rubbed his arms.

"It's not me, Edmund,"  
>Both kings exchanged looks and glanced around the room. Caspian was more comfortable when he didn't see anything…in till he looked back at Ed.<p>

He yelped at a lost for words, pulling his sword out again and aiming it just over the Just King's shoulder.  
>Caspian could have sworn he saw the dream-Edmund wrapping his hands around the real Edmund's neck. But as soon as he shouted, the dream-Edmund gave a wicked grin and disappeared.<p>

"What in Aslan's mane are you doing?" Edmund gasped as he froze.  
>Caspian was panting as he stared in horror over the other's shoulder. Edmund turned and looked over his shoulder too, but didn't see anything.<p>

"I need some sleep," Caspian whined as he placed his sword away for the second time. He rubbed his fore-head and groaned.  
>Edmund still leaning away at a very odd angle, as if Caspian's sword was still pointed at him, and gave the Telmarine a stiff nod.<p>

"I think you do, too," he mumbled.

"Sorry Ed, just seeing some things that I can't quite explain yet." Edmund raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Let's get out of here, I'm freezing," Edmund decided.

o0o

Caspian did not sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day it stormed like it never stormed before, and Caspian had bad feelings about the strange events going on. But his exhaustion held on to him.

Causing Caspian to fall asleep on one of the barrels next to the railing.

o0o

"So the Telmarine arrives earlier than expected,"  
>Caspian was standing back in the courtyard of the witch's palace. A large sleigh with four stags, the same one Caspian had seen the Witch in before was there.<p>

And so was the dream-Edmund, finding a very comfortable seat on the sleigh and covered on white fur. But it still didn't hide the red tunic he wore as usual.

"I don't want anymore!" Caspian shouted to the boy, who was looking slightly bed-headed.  
>That woke him up fast. He gave a cruel and unnatural laugh, his black eyes glinting.<p>

"Why not, Telmarine?"

"Because I don't trust you, I saw you last night!" The dream-Edmund tilted his head and gave Caspian a look.

"What did you see?"  
>Caspian paused, he hadn't thought of the fact that maybe he had just been imagining things. The dream-Edmund laughed again.<p>

"So quick to drop the blame on someone else aren't you?" He stood up and walked towards him. "Well, I'll be truthful this time, guess what? That was me," He gave a wicked grin and Caspian back up…into a statue.  
>None other than Mr. Tumnus' statue. Caspian gaped at the stone and turned back to the dream-Edmund.<p>

"Yes, Telmarine, my queen turns people into stone,"  
>Caspian was about to ask something, when he caught something else.<p>

"What did you just say?"  
>The dream-Edmund's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion. Caspian on the other hand was sure he had caught it though.<p>

"You called the witch, 'my queen'."

"Of course he did little Telmarine, who did you think was behind all this in the first place?"

There she was, standing right next to the dream-Edmund, with a smirk. She walked forward towards him, and Caspian couldn't move from the terror that had frozen him in place.

"You're helping more than you know Caspian," She whispered into his ear. She touched his face, and grinned.

Her fingers were freezing.

o0o

"Caspian get up NOW!" Female voice cried, and Caspian jerked awake to see a shivering Lucy in front of him.  
>The next thing he realized was that he was completely covered with a light dusting…of snow.<p>

"Where's Edmund?" He asked Lucy in panic. Lucy stared at him for a moment, then her eyes widen in horror at a terrible thought.

"Oh, Caspian! I don't know!"

The moment of frenzy and alarm, the two monarchs looked around.

"Drinian! Have you seen King Edmund on board since this morning?" Caspian called out to the man. But Drinian shook his head at them.

"No, Your Majesties, not since last night. Have you been looking for him for that long?"

"Yes! My brother is missing, help us find him!" Lucy cried, tears running down her face.  
>Caspian placed a hand on her shoulder,<p>

"I'm sure he's just somewhere on the ship Lu..." He answered worried. But the Telmarine wasn't sure if he was right.

In fact...Caspian had a bad feeling that Edmund's disappearance wasn't on accident.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffy! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA! :-)<strong>


	7. A Boy for A Boy And Cousin

**Wow, I'm slightly weak :-) I was going to wait till tomorrow afternoon to update...but I kind of saw your comments and melted. YIKES a lot of you are upset that Edmund's disappearnce! I'm worried what will happen to me when we get in thicker! Wow A LOT of reviews to answer! I may have to switch to answering in private messages!**

_**BlackKeys96~**_ haha, I know. I soon as I re-read my chapter I did the same thing!  
><strong><em>EdmundPevensie for evermore~<em>** Your reviews are always welcomeing :-) Of course a cliff hanger, what else grabs attention then a good old fashinioned cliff-hanger? Trust me, Edmund will make everything clear:-) As always. As for being ok...well we'll get to that later! Thanks!  
><strong><em>Queen Charlotte the Brave~ <em>**Thanks for joining in! Your story is great too! (I left a review and plase update soon!)  
><strong><em>aces1219~ <em>**Welcome in! Glad you love it! I was afraid that maybe this story wasn't just going to make sense or grab anyones attention (And the worse thought that critics would come in and say it was a terrible idea to make Edmund's character ach go slightly backwards)  
><strong><em>AlwaysABrandNewDay~<em>**Whew! Glad that it is! The twist was actually unexpected to ME lol. You see what goes on with Jadis. I'm leaving a LOT of questions un-answered till the end :-)  
><strong><em>dbd823~<em>** Well, Great! I'm glad to hear that! 2 days? Wow! I thought it was more! I hope this is fast enough!  
><em><strong>CrazyDyslexicNerd~<strong>_ I was wondering when you would speak up! :-) (Not that I was getting desperate or expecting you :-) I know cliff=hangers suck! I usually have a fit when fiction readers do that! Edmund is most certaintly not on the ship :-) You'll find him in this chap. I especially took into consideration about it being hard to find someone on a small ship. So I took a different approach on it. May this chapter murder my cliffhanger!  
><strong><em>Fan of the Just King~<em>** Thanks! That makes my day! haha, I don't mind if you really want to go into those 20 lines, but I understand that you don't want to. I hope this is fast :-) God bless you too!

Suspense is fun MWAHAHAHAHA :-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven ~~~ A Boy for A Boy (and Cousin)<em>

It was Caspian's fault through and through. Or at least that's what the Telmarine was telling everyone on deck between 'Find him' and 'Hurry!'  
>Lucy wished that Caspian would stop blaming himself for her missing brother, but she was to cold and too worried to bother the Telmarine king about it.<p>

It had been amazing at first, when the first snowflakes began to fall as Caspian had drifted off to sleep. But as the more and more he slept, the colder and thicker the storm became, in till Lucy could just not let him freeze to death in his sleep.  
>And then the news of Edmund's disappearance filled the air, causing the entire crew to drop whatever they were doing to search for the missing monarch.<br>Nearly a half an hour later though, the several searches had come up with nothing.

Caspian was about to lose his head as he went pacing back and forth between the search parties and looking inside small places where it was obvious the Just King could not fit.

"My King, he is _still_ not in the storage area," Rhince reported, Gael, his daughter nodded in agreement to her father.

"Check again, he must be somewhere!"  
>Lucy watched from the sidelines, waiting for something to come up, and after several searches, a hint was finally found.<p>

"My liege! King Caspian! We found this in King Edmund's hammock!" Tavros the Minotaur yelled and Caspian, followed closely by Lucy, hurried over.  
>In the Minotaur's hand was a small ripped red cloth…from a blood red tunic. Caspian paled as he looked at it, snatching out of the Minotaur's grasp he flipped it over.<br>On the back was small very familiar writing of the Just King….

_He was so shocked and frozen he had no chance against us.  
>Poor little king thought he buried something that was simply hiding.<em>

Lucy read the words over Caspian's shoulder in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

"It means the Witch is here Lucy. And somehow has managed to get a hold of your brother this time, and I don't think it was by his choice,"

The entire ship went silent at the mention of…_her._ But Lucy was more upset than anyone else.

"No, it can't be! She doesn't have the power to touch him anymore! Aslan took care of that when he gave his life for Edmund!"

"Your right Lucy, but let me ask something," He said turning towards the girl with a strange face. "When is the last time you saw Eustace?"  
>Lucy gasped and sat down from the shock of the new idea.<p>

"Eustace wouldn't have known between the two Edmunds, No doubt he absently followed the wrong one," Lucy looked at Caspian confused.

"Two Edmunds?"  
>The Telmarine gritted his teeth, and turned to the crew.<p>

"Listen up! Over the past couple of days, I have unknowingly aided an old enemy of Narnia. I understand the consequences of this but right now we need to find King Edmund. The only information I can give you is that Eustace has probably fallen under the influence of a younger Edmund and has aided him in capturing the real Edmund to the Witch."

"How do we know which is which?" A random crew member called out.  
>Caspian thought for a moment, but he was sure of the answer.<p>

"They're eyes. We trying to find the Edmund with…"

"Warm chocolate colored brown eyes," Lucy explained for Caspian, who gave a thankful nod.

"The one we don't want, or in other words the one we want in chains, is the one with black eyes. If you find young Eustace spare him, but if you find the Witch…get out of there,"

"But Caspian, we've searched the entire ship three times and have not found any of them," Caspian paused as he realized that the crew members were right.

And then a very bad but desperate idea came to the Telmarine king's head.

"Give me about twenty to thirty minutes on my own, I have a plan," He ordered the Narnians as he ran in to the room Eustace, Edmund and him had shared this entire voyage.

o0o

Collapsing into his own hammock, Caspian closed his eyes begging that his idea worked.

There was no introduction like Caspian had expected. No sneering voice calling him a Telmarine or to make fun of him. Instead, he found himself sitting next to a frozen icy dungeon.

"Ca…Caspian?" A weak small voice asked behind him, chains moved and the Telmarine turned to see something that made him gasp.

"Edmund! And…Eustace?" Caspian asked in confusion. He gripped the icy bars that separated him between the two cousins.  
>Edmund looked weakened from the shivering cold. He sat pale and with his knees pulled up to his chin. He seemed to be sitting in front of his cousin in a protective position.<br>Eustace on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Edmund, what happened?"

"Eustace fell for the witch's power and followed the wrong me. When I went to follow him, I had no idea, but I was so shocked when I saw..._her. _I...I moved at her will, she never even touched me, I got us both trapped in here. Caspian...your dreams have to much power to be simply dreams!" Edmund leaned forward using the minimal strength he had left. "I've seen them, Caspian. Her and…the younger me, with my own eyes."  
>Caspian looked at the lock on the prison door, he was so horrified about Edmund's words.<p>

"I'm getting you out of here," He said standing up.

"I don't think so Telmarine,"  
>It was him…the dream-Edmund had finally made his appearance.<p>

Caspian turned to see the black eyes, looking amused.

"If you release him, _I have no real human to tie myself to_. That would be such a shame wouldn't it Telmarine? My mistress would be so disappointed…"  
>He looked over at the real Edmund who had stood up with a great deal of effort.<p>

"I will not help you! Aslan is on my side!" Edmund called, causing the other to give a murderous look at him.

"What did I say about using that name?"

"You can't touch me, Aslan saved me from that the last time," Edmund hissed at his younger self. "Or did you forget that?"

"We were both there,"  
>Caspian took his chance and unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the dream-Edmund's neck. Slowly he turned to face Caspian with that wicked grin that haunted poor Caspian for so long.<p>

"So we shall duel," Before Caspian could stop him, he had his sword out and pointed at the Telmarine king. The real Edmund gasped, as he recognized the sword.

"Hey! That was the sword Oreius gave me when I went into the battle against the witch!" The dream-Edmund grinned and weighed it in his hand.

"Yes, a magnificent blade," And then he swung it at Caspian.  
>Having never fought such a small child before, the poor Telmarine king was forced to admit that this small boy had just enough skill to match him.<p>

"You know Edmund?" Caspian hissed as he blocked the blade and glanced at the real Edmund behind the prison's doors. "I always hated it that you were one of the best sword fighters at such a young age," Edmund shrugged and watched the battle continue. But then he saw something he used to do all the time, and saw the trick coming.

"Caspian, duck!"

"Edmund, I do not need a lesson in farm animals at the moment!"

"No, bend over!"  
>Now Caspian saw what the younger boy was doing. He was attacking low and was planning at suddenly going high so that Caspian wouldn't be able to block the blade in time. The dream-Edmund hissed in annoyance as Caspian did as the real Edmund instructed and got out of the way. But then, the older dark haired king saw his opportunity.<br>While low on the ground, Caspian jerked forward and pushed the younger boy down onto the floor. Eustace, who had been trying his best to show he was completely uninterested in what was going on, shouted out,

"Go Caspian! Kill him and get me out of this freezing cell!"  
>The real Edmund who was standing next to him slowly turned to look at his cousin.<p>

"I'm only eager to get out of here," Eustace added returning his cousin's glare.

But as Caspian held the blade to the younger boy's throat, he halted. Dark brown watery eyes looked up at him and the dream-Edmund whimpered.  
><em>Aslan's mane!<em> _Why does Edmund have to look like a cute little kid _NOW?  
>Caspian tried to move the blade closer to the boy's neck but failed to do so.<p>

"Kill him Caspian! Don't fall for it!" Edmund shouted from the cell next to him.  
><em>Yes, Caspian. Kill the boy; I have no use for him if you can defeat him!<br>_Caspian knew that voice and looked up to see the grinning white witch looking straight at him. Again Caspian went to move the blade but again it didn't move.

"I'll make you a deal little king. Release my boy and you can have your boy and his irritating cousin. I need the boy for my own plans,"

Caspian paused to think on this deal. Could he trust someone like her to follow up on such a deal? He looked down at the dream-Edmund and saw him looking shocked at the Witch, but she did not return his gaze. Slowly, Caspian pulled the sword away from the boy's neck.

"Release Edmund and Eustace,"

"Of course!" She raised her hand and touched Caspian on the forehead and everything went black.

o0o

Caspian awoke with a gasp, to find himself back in his hammock. The Telmarine king leapt out of bed to see a sight that made his heart soar.  
>Edmund and Eustace both in their own hammocks fast asleep. Caspian gave a sigh of relief when the door banged open.<p>

"Caspian it's been a half an hour…" Lucy gasped when she saw her brother safe in his bed. "Edmund!" She cried and dashed to his side in haste.  
>Edmund, opened his eyes and sat up, just as Lucy tackled him, sending the poor king to the floor.<p>

"Lucy! If I had a piece of Narnian chocolate for every time you tackled me after I've been gone…" Caspian laughed as Lucy didn't respond while Edmund tried desperately to squeeze out her grasp.  
>The Telmarine king then leaned over to wake up Eustace from his sleep.<p>

"Eustace get up, are you alright?"  
>The cranky younger boy sat up with a scowl,<p>

"I'm perfectly fine, and I know how to take care of myself!" Caspian shook his head in a motion that he gave up.

"Nice to know you're back to normal Eustace,"

"Technically, I am not back to normal. I'm stuck on this ship, I have the worst nightmares of getting stuck with my cousin in jail, and I have yet to find the British Consul!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, typical Eustace :-) Don't worry, we still have a while to goooooo!<br>Want more chapters and them to be even better?  
>Review, tell me what you think!<strong>

**By the way, you may have noticed I changed the rating, and that's for later chapters. I'm just being safe ok? (It's just a little violence and adult themes) In other words it just a PG13 thing now.**


	8. The Just King's Dream

**I am probably MOST excited for this chapter right here! I realized while writting this, I was going way to far into Caspian and little EDMUND who is very important :-)  
>So I gave the Just King his chapter, and I made it something I'm sure he would enjoy :-)<strong>

_**Eustacegirl~ **_I'm actually writing a whole chapter just on Eustace :-) It's turning out to be AWESOME! I can't wait for you to read it too!  
><em><strong>Aces1219~<strong>_ Aww, thanks a ton!  
><strong><em>dbd823~ <em>**I have a plan with Edmund and Eustace being released so easily :-) It's all in my handy-dandy notebook(Did I just quote Blues clues? Yikes!). Oh yeah the Witch needed the younger Edmund alright :-) Let's just say her 'plan' would be foiled without him...and some other key components. That question took me a half and hour of my monday morning in Spring break to think of a way to figure that out...but I'm confident my idea will work! It will be answered in a couple of chapters :-)  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Really glad I could make you that happy! Lol, it's all part of my plan :-)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~<em>**You have me crying in laughter at the idea of bring the Consul into Narnia! Good luck on that! I can't WAIT to read it! Thanks, I've always made it a personal goal in fourth grade when I met this famous author, to look into may characters and setting more. That's what he suggested, and I never fogot it. Haha, almost EVERONE is wondering what BedEd is going to do. I don't mind if you call him BedEd, but his purpose will be exposed and in detail specifically in chapter 14 :-) I guess I'll update tomorrow afternoon if the chapter is good enough...:-)  
><strong><em>Fan of the Just King~ <em>**Haha, it made me laugh too! I'm updating as fast as I I can:-)  
><strong><em>fireheart209~ <em>**Thanks! It took me hours to make sure it was nothing that someone else used. Glad your hooked :-)  
>Last but not least :-)<br>**_AlwaysABrandNewDay~_**Haha, it's always Eustace isn't it? I always wondered what Eustace thought when he went into the British Consul the next time after Narnia...lol. Trust me something will be done about bothersome Eustace :-) I agree, I think Edmund would beat Caspian hands down. He has more experince, and it's metioned frequently he was the best sword fighter in Narnia during the Golden age :-) The climax is coming up! Haha, I recently had MY name mentioned in another story, and I was like AWWW! I'm in their story! So I know how you feel!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight ~~~ The Just King's Dream<em>

Caspian and Edmund both agreed that there was no way that the Witch was going to give up that easily, and both decided to be much more careful than previously agreed.

Edmund didn't understand how the Witch could give up so easily, something was up. He really wanted to know what was going on, but knew there was nothing he could do but wait.

Despite this though, it was not the end of the Telmarine's dreams.

o0o

Later that night, when Edmund had assured everyone he was perfectly fine, and finally managed to get out of his sister's eyesight, both kings collapsed into their hammocks. The snores of Eustace had already filled the room and Caspian worried about falling asleep.

But from the many events of the day, Caspian couldn't help but drift off.

o0o

Caspian was standing in a beautiful white marble castle, on a day that must have been a very special occasion.  
>The ocean was in the distance, the sun was just setting making the most beautifull sight Caspian had seen in a while.<p>

Caspian looked up and saw four delicate thrones at the end of a long hall. Pushing his way past the hundreds of Narnians that did not notice him, he made his way to where he could see.  
>A loud fan horn was sounded, and Caspian looked down the hall to see a sight that took his breath away. A long aisle had been formed with centaurs that held their swords out in salute to five figures making their way to the front.<br>In some ways, the scene was just slightly familiar,and Caspian found that he was in Cair Paravel.

The middle figure was a huge magnificent lion that Caspian loved so much, Aslan.  
>Next to Aslan on his left was Susan, in a beautiful dark grey dress that was matched perfectly with a dark blue cape. Her eyes were bright and she looked straight forward. Caspian was forced to admit his heart had a strong leap as he saw the Queen of Narnia.<br>On Susan's right was little Lucy, that made Caspian smile. She had short curly brown hair that bounced in her excited face. She wore a silver gown and a long deep red cape that flowed about her like a river. A golden pin with Aslan's face held it in place around her neck, and she was admitally lovely.  
>On Aslan's right was Peter dressed in royal dark blue and a golden lion on his chest. A golden cape flowed behind him and he was staring intently at the thrones in front of him with a pale face. Caspian knew that look to be a look of nervous, causing Caspian to be more deeply intruiged.<br>Next to him was a boy grinning away at all the surroundings. He had dark hair and was dressed in pure silver and white. The only other color about him was the small golden pin that held his own cloak in place. Caspian grinned as he recognized Edmund.

This was their coronation ceremony.

The four siblings walked up to the four thrones and turned to look at Aslan as he paced in front of them. Caspian laughed when he saw that Edmund had the biggest smile of all.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked behind him.

"Edmund?" Caspian asked as he turned to see the Just King standing behind him watching the ceremony as well.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here Caspian, this is _my _dream. What are you doing here?"  
>Caspian hadn't even thought about this being someone else's dream.<p>

"You dream about your own coronation ceremony?" He asked, and the dark haired king grinned at him.

"Watch, I think you'll see why I like it so much,"

"You palace is very beautiful Ed," Caspian commented as he looked at the stunning hall again. Edmund held a finger to his mouth motioning him to be quiet but grinned.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy," Aslan called in a clear proud voice, "The Valiant,"  
>Two beavers plodded up, and Caspian smiled remembering Lucy always talk about 'dear Mr. and Mrs. Beaver'.<br>Mr. Tumnus walked forward and picked up a delicate silver crown and walked up to Lucy. The girl was grinning and laughing as he came up to her, her eyes shone with happiness. She bowed her head to the silver crown with leaves and branches entwined together. Gently, Mr. Tumnus placed it onto her head. Both faces looked at each other in honor and friendship, while Mr. Tumnus gave a slight bow to the newly crowned queen.

Edmund nudged Caspian with a wild grin, and it didn't take him a second to know who was being crowned next.

"To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just," Edmund kneeled as Mr. Tumnus placed an even better crown on his head. Edmund shakily stood up and gave a large toothy smile at his brother, who returned it back.

"You're so excited, are you going to burst?" Caspian teased, as Edmund gave him a look.

"It's not every day you get crowned a king with an awesome crown!" Edmund smiled, and looked at the crown again. "I haven't seen that crown in nearly four years now…" He said sadly.

"Is Susan next?" He couldn't help but ask. Edmund gave him a funny look and nodded.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan announced. Mr. Tumnus picked up a small golden crown with stars and flowers decorating it. She to bowed and accepted the crown on her head with grace.

Caspian leaned forward, waiting to see how King Peter was crowned.

"And to the CLEAR NORTHERN SKY," Aslan's voice vibrated off the walls and Caspian trembled like a three year old in angst. "I give you King Peter the Magnificent."  
>Mr. Tumnus placed the largest and most golden crown on Peter's head. All three siblings looked at Peter who was looking quite nervously into the crowd.<br>Mr. Tumnus and everyone else slowly bowed, and Caspian got up and bowed with them.

"What _are_ you doing Caspian?" Edmund asked, from above him. Caspian looked up and grinned.  
>"In this time I'm not King yet, so I'm bowing to all four of you," Edmund rolled his eyes and swung his legs from his perch.<p>

The four Pevensie's sat down on their thrones and watched Aslan speak again.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us in till the stars rain down from the heavens,"

"Long live King Peter!" Everyone shouted and Caspian joined in. Edmund laughed and joined in with Caspian as well.

"Long live King Edmund!" At this moment Caspian elbowed Edmund in the stomach so he could not shout those words to himself. Edmund gave Caspian a look and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Long live Queen Susan!"

"LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" Everyone shouted the loudest and laughter broke out into the hall. Cheering broke out and Caspian smiled at Edmund.

Walking out in the feast Caspian turned to Edmund.

"Did you ever have a hard time at the beginning as King?"  
>Edmund shrugged,<p>

"Not really, I kind of made up for it in the battle," Caspian wanted to ask what Edmund meant, but he didn't get the chance.

o0o

At that moment, both Kings woke up.

The chill of the morning didn't seem to affect them as much that morning as Edmund and Caspian sat up.

Caspian looked over at the Just king, a grin on his face.

"Thank you for inviting me to your coronation ceremony Ed," He teased. Edmund tossed a pillow at his friend and got out of bed.

He had answers to get, and Caspian was making it hard to focus, but it was always satisfing to hit a king of Narnia.  
>Not that Edmund had <em>experince<em> or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww, I love this chapter :-) Do you?<strong>


	9. Stepping in Another's Shoes

**Sorry this chapter came later than usual today :-( I'm not feeling well, so this chapter is considerably shorter and may not make much sense... I wasn't able to go to school, I just hope I'm better tomorrow so I can go get the Dawn Treader movie on DVD which releases TOMORROW! I'm complaining...Well on we go to my reviewers section :-)**

_**CrazyDyslexicNerd~**_Haha, I bet Peter did start those! I'm a only child so I practice my pillow fighting skills on my best friends who are only children too :-)Me too, I figured we needed a light happy chapter from all the dark I was writting, and I'm glad Caspian saw the coronation too! Eustace has a HUGE surprise I'm planning on, and I simply can't wait to write it! HAHAHA lol, I would be honored to join your hunt! That BedEd won't see us coming, and the feast will be splendid!  
><strong><em>dbd823~<em>** He'll find out VERY soon! Thanks, I was tired of writing Edmund as the bad guy, and I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit. Ahhh suspense :-) Thanks, hope I updated soon enough!  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Most defentally the calm before the storm :-) (Which is number 26 on the Dawn Treader album, how ironic?)  
><strong><em>aces1219~ <em>**Somehow that last line got very popular fast! Haha, I knew I had to make something that Edmund would do to make it seem realistic, for he is just a boy still! Yay! an A+ makes my day!  
><strong><em>Edmund Pevensie for evermore~ Chapter SEVEN~ <em>**Haha, I loved that part! I needed to add a little Eustace, so that's what I added :-) A lot of people liked that line and I'm glad you did too.  
>SAME~ <em><strong>Chapter EIGHT~<strong>_ I totally agree, the coronation cermony is beautiful! It gives me goosebumps:-) Haha, I just love how everyone is just so serious or small smiles as you go down the line, then suddenly you hit Edmund's face and there he is grinning away like he's drunk :-D Really? You found Caspian bowing amusing? Hmm, I never really thought about that, but now that you point it out, it IS kind of amusing :-)  
><strong><em>Fan of the Just King~ <em>**Aw, Thanks! You made me feel much better :-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine ~~~ Stepping in Another's Shoes<em>

Caspian had a new found respect for Lucy and Edmund, now that he had been through most of the times they had gone through. But even with that in mind, Caspian was not prepared for what happened next.

It was another dream, but totally different from any other dream Caspian had ever witnessed.

He was inside a sleigh and it was going at full speed. He was dreadfully uncomfortable and freezing cold. Caspian tried to shift to a more comfortable position but something hit him considerably hard telling him he was not to move.  
>Caspian felt funny. He wasn't sure why, but he felt considerably smaller than before. Then he noticed his hands that were gripping his legs in protest of the cold.<br>_He was smaller._  
>On top of that, he was wearing clothes that he didn't recognize.<p>

What was going on?

Miserable, Caspian realized he couldn't find out what was going on in till something happened.  
>Struggling for answers Caspian attempted to see who was driving the sleigh, or who was sitting next to him. Maybe even a glimpse their clothing.<p>

Again he was rudely pushed back into the position he had been in previously.

Holding on to the sleigh with all his strength, Caspian noticed that they were currently crossing a huge icy plain covered with snow.  
>Hopeless, Caspian waited in hope he could find out what was going on.<p>

He didn't have to wait long before something finally happened.

A howl had risen up from somewhere ahead of them and Caspian finally got to look up.

His heart sank when he saw where he was and what he was sitting on. He was in none other than the Witch's sleigh, and she was glaring down on him. Caspian went to open his mouth and say something nasty to her, but found he could work himself properly. Instead all he was able to do was give her a very nasty glare.  
>Caspian was so confused.<p>

But now wasn't the time to worry. For the sleigh had sped up, and Caspian had to hold on even tighter. The wolves howl signaled something, and there was nothing he could do about it.

While time passed Caspian was forced to admit this was one of the longest dreams he had ever had.

He turned his attention to the surroundings and saw something he hadn't seen before.  
><em>Was that grass poking out of the ice?<em>  
>It couldn't be Caspian thought as he squinted at it even more.<p>

But it wasn't long before he was forced to face the truth. Instead of freezing cold snow and ice being thrown on him from the edges of the sleigh, slush and water was coming up instead.

Birds were now heard in the distance and the distant sound of snow falling off trees could be heard.  
>Caspian risked another look up at the Witch to see her gritting her teeth at this new development. Biting his lip, Caspian tried his hardest not to laugh.<p>

Spring was coming, and that meant the Witch was losing her power.

Moments later the sleigh finally came to a settle stop. A familiar black dwarf appeared and dragged him out of his sitting position. Sore, he stumbled and listened to his new surroundings.  
>The sound of rushing water could be heard, and it was awfully close.<p>

He followed the Witch to the edge of a large cliff and looked down at a beautiful waterfall.

The dwarf spoke up,

"It's so…warm out," He gasped nearly taking off his coat. The Witch looked down upon him with a disapproving look. "I'll go and check the sleigh," The dwarf wisely decided.  
>Caspian found himself grinning at the dwarf, though he did not know why.<p>

A moment later he heard a wolf speak up,

"Your Majesty," He called, "We found the traitor," The Witch and him turned to see one of the wolves throw a small red fox onto the ground.

"He was rallying your enemies near the shuddering woods,"

"Ah, nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now," Caspian found an extreme rush of guilt fly through his veins and Caspian wondered where it had come from.

"Forgive me Your Majesty," The fox said bowing his head.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery," The Witch snapped.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you," The fox intervened, and the Witch slowly let her eyes look at him. Shock now replaced the guilt as he realized the fox was talking about him.  
><em>Your Majesty?<em>  
>Caspian's mind thought, but Caspian didn't understand why <em>he<em> didn't understand. Then he realized what was going on.

He was no longer King Caspian the tenth of Narnia.

He was Edmund Pevensie, before crowned King of Narnia.


	10. The Little Prince

**It's raining while I edit this YAY! I love rain do you? ****Sorry about yesterday, I wasn't feeling any better :-) But today I'm feeling perfectaly fine, in fact I'm going to do some Archery later!**

**_Angel8621~ _**Haha That's alright! Thanks, the plot took a while to perfect. I totally agree, the only romance that you can use is between Caspian and LILLIANDIL not Susan. And no one wants to read the same story with different versions all the time :-)  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~<em>** I just didn't want Caspian to stand on the sidelines anymore, so I put him inside the story :-) Thanks! I'm feeling better now, the reviews made me happy:-)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**You know, I never really thought about that! But I guess I can answer that question soo enough in a following up chapter. Thanks! I hope you don't mind that I missed yesterday :-) Haha, of course we must eat non-talking pudding! That chiken sounds delcious, and I'm sure the recipe for BedBug cluster isn't that hard! The only matter is getting the Bedbug now mwahahaha!  
><strong><em>Alcarin Elen~ <em>**Hello! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your enjoying it, talent? Haha, I would call it Word processing and copying movie scenes but alright :-) You made my day!  
><strong><em>Fan of the Just King~<em>** Different is good I've been told, haha, the dreams seemed to be the best way to go to make this story the most realistic. Thanks! I feel much better now, how are you?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten ~~~ The Little Prince<em>

He was Edmund. Not watching Edmund like all the other times, but actually _inside_ Edmund's body.

That's was just a slightly weird thought, that made him slightly uncomfortable.

The Witch flipped her wand in her hand and walked forward towards the wolf, and Edmund's feet moved Caspian forward next to her.

"Where are the humans headed?"  
>The tension grew as the fox looked at 'Edmund' and stepped back. The Witch raised her wand and 'Edmund' stepped forward. Caspian spoke in Edmund's voice the same words he guessed Edmund really did say,<p>

"Wait! No! Don't! The beavers said something about the stone table, and that Aslan had an army there." The Witch looked down at Caspian/Edmund and raised an eyebrow.

"An army?" She asked, she looked over his shoulder down at the fox. Caspian turned to see the fox sigh and shake his head. "Thank you Edmund. Well, I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty…" She gave Edmund a look. "Before he dies," She stabbed the fox with her wand and he instantly turned to stone.  
>Caspian found Edmund speak up in him again,<p>

"No!"  
>Edmund and Caspian together thought in horror at what they had seen together. The Witch pulled her wand out and gave a look at Edmund. Then she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.<br>The pain erupted onto his face and Caspian knew why Edmund hated her so much.

Caspian knew Edmund was young, but he didn't expect the tears that started to form in his eyes. The Witch placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Think about who's side your on Edmund." She hissed, "Mine…" The Witch grabbed Edmund's face and forced them to look at the stone fox. "Or theirs?"

"Go on ahead, gather the faithful." She began to order. "If it's a war Aslan wants…" She turned a butterfly to stone without even looking at it. "It's a war he shall get,"

o0o

Caspian thought surely by now he would wake up from this terrible experience. But for some reason here he was. Still in Edmund's body and mind, tied to a tree in the middle of a dark creepy woods that had become the Witch's headquarters.  
>The gag on his mouth had been tied extremely tight and he was beginning to understand how cruel the Witch had truly been to Edmund.<p>

The black dwarf was approaching him.

"Is our little prince comfortable? Does he want his pillow fluffed?" He walked around the tree making his head turn to follow as best as he could. "Special treatment for the special boy!" He cried in Edmund/Caspian's face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Edmund scowled unable to do anything else.

Slowly sleep overtook them both.

But Caspian was still there in Edmund's body when he awoke. The dwarf had come back to threaten him more. It was nearly night time, and the sound of smithies could be heard nearby.  
>There was sudden growling and snarling when EdmundCaspian looked up to see…good friendly Narnian's coming to save him.  
>Happiness had overjoyed him so much that EdmundCaspian took the knife from the dwarf and pinned his hat to the tree.

Laughing the centaurs took him away to Aslan's camp.

o0o

The next time Caspian was able to hear or do anything that Edmund did, (For some strange reason everything had sped up really fast) was when they were deep in the midst of a battle.

It didn't take long for Caspian to realize which battle.

"EDMUND!" He heard Peter shout at him, making him turn to see the golden haired boy in his red tunic holding his sword and shield. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" He was then distracted by another creature.  
>Mr. Beaver grabbed his hand and motioned him to get a move on.<p>

"You heard him! Let's go!" He cried over the noise of battle. Edmund let himself get dragged to a certain point when he turned again to see the Witch making her way towards Peter.

_Her Wand!_ Edmund's thought rang out loud and clear.  
>Understanding came to Caspian and he felt Edmund begin to run, but Mr. Beaver held him back.<p>

"Peter said get out of here!" He called to him, but Edmund shook his head and drew his sword. The same one that the dream-Edmund was holding.

"Peter's not King yet!" He cried and ran into battle once more. Running a plan formed into Edmund's head, and Caspian had to admit it was the best plan yet.  
>Just above the Witch herself Edmund raised his sword and gave a cry as he leapt down aiming for her wand.<p>

The Witch turned and stared at him while he stared back into her yellowish-green eyes. She went to stab him with the wand but Edmund saw it coming.  
>Stepping to the side at the last minute, Edmund brought his sword down on her wand.<p>

A large blue wave of magic soared out as the wand was snapped in two.

_Edmund had done it!_

But the wave of excitement from achieving the goal had distracted them. The Witch came at him, disarmed him and in pure anger took her wand back. Her eyes flashed making him wince, the hate was untolerable. Caspian knew what was coming, but Edmund's mind didn't, he was not experinced.  
>With all her force she jabbed the jagged and broken wand forward.<p>

And stabbed Edmund in the stomach.

He collapsed and everything went black.

o0o


	11. The Battle is Started

**Hello again! Today is a depressing day... Not only is this chapter sad, but this is my last day of spring break while I edit this :-( I'm such a mess! I would have updated earlier but I injured my fingers in Archery today by putting my thumb in the line of fire of my arrow. The feathers brushed up so hard it tore skin (eww!) and broke my arrow's feather :-/ Oops.**

_**StorySeeker~ **_Thanks!  
><strong><em>dbd823~ <em>**That's alright, I noticed there was issues too when i couldn't find my own story for a half an hour! Haha, I'm sure this is a quote as I say this but the answer is "It was _all_ a dream" :-)  
><strong><em>aces1219~ <em>**Well I get impatient waiting :-) So I keep updating, I have up to Chapter 13 done sooo why not update once a day? :-) Haha, I was irritated with the Narnia Fanfic achieve too, I was really frustarated!  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Thanks, I'm always a mess it seems :-) Ah, cliff-hangers! I thought it would be kind of easy to see.  
><strong><em>AlwaysABrandNewDay~ (All your lovely reviews :-) #1 <em>**Well I thought that if Caspian could do his own actions, he would change eveything because he knew what would happen, so I had to make it that way. I'm glad you liked it! **_#2 _**Hehe, I guess I'm one for old fashioned I'm afraid. You love the same scenes I do :-) Haha. **_#3 _**Yes, That actually a question I never answer. But I guess i can tell you right now that he just wakes up. You know that feeling when you wake up in the morning but you feel like you JUSt fell asleep? That's kind of what Caspian experinced. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven ~~~ The Battle Is Started<em>

The king was shocked, he didn't even know if he was still in the dream land or if he was alright. And if he was in the real world...would he be Caspian or Edmund? Terrified he shot his hand up to his head to feel...his own long dark brown hair there. With a sigh of relief he realized he was back, completely fine. He was still thinking about the Witch when Caspian sat up in his hammock to see a terrible sight.

The dream-Edmund was back.

"Did you miss me Telmarine?" He asked as he stood over Edmund, with a grin.

"You leave him alone!"  
>This made the real Edmund wake up with a jolt.<p>

"Caspian?" He asked looking at the Telmarine king looking above him.

"Edmund, next to you!" The Just king turned to see nothing next to him and he looked back at Caspian concerned.

"He can't see me Telmarine, only in his mind can he see me," the dream-Edmund informed him.

"I said _leave him alone," _Caspian ordered. The Just king leapt out of bed and walked up to Caspian.

"Caspian, are you feeling alright?" he asked, but Caspian pushed him behind him. "What on Aslan's…"

"Edmund you can only see him if you believe he's there!"  
>Edmund gave him a doubtful look and turned back to the direction Caspian was looking at.<p>

"So I have to believe _what's_ there?"

"The Edmund that attacked you last time,"

"Caspian, look I know you're tired, but maybe you should lay off with all this danger you keep saying there is," Edmund advised but Caspian shook his head,

"No, Edmund, don't you dare give up on me now!"

"Caspian! I don't see a single threat!"

"Because you don't believe me!"

"FINE!" Edmund shouted and turned to the other side of the room. Moments passed, when finally Edmund gave a sharp intake of breath. "No…"

"Run Ed! He's after you!" Caspian shouted to the Just King and both of them ran out of the room with the cruel laughing Edmund on their heels.

As they came on deck Caspian called for reinforcements,  
>"ALL CREW ON DECK! ATTACK, ATTACK!"<p>

The dream-Edmund, was no longer a dream…but a living nightmare. He didn't seem worried with the sounds of the crew making their way, instead he took a step forward at the two kings standing with swords out and aimed at him.

"Edmund…just listen, aright? All I need is you to accept me back, and we can work together again. We used to work together so well, we can rule as the best King Narnia has ever seen. All you have to do is let me touch you," Edmund looked disgusted at the three years younger boy that was trying so hard to get him to be beastly again.

The crew burst up on deck, weapons in air when they saw Caspian and …two Edmunds? Since the crew already believed there was an attack already going on, they saw the entire scene happening immediately.

"Ed?" Lucy called as she made her way to the front of the crew.

"Lu! Get below deck now!" The crew lead Lucy away, even though she struggled against them.

"You!" Edmund growled as he pointed his sword at the other black eyed boy. "Will never get what you seek for, leave!"  
>The black eyed Edmund just shook his head in shame,<p>

"Then you give me no other choice!" He opened his arms and the deck begin to fill with Witches, Hags, wolves and dwarves. "They refuse to back down! Finish them!"

The wind picked up as a blizzard suddenly began to form. The ocean around them rose and made the ship rock on the most dangerous waves any sailor had ever seen.  
>Cries of battle began to rise as Drinian led the crew into a fight against the new enemy. Edmund looked over at Rhince with a desperate look, and Rhince got the message, he quickly went to go protect Gael and Queen Lucy.<p>

"Caspian!" Edmund called looking for his brother-in-arms but did not see him in the mass of fights that swept over the Dawn Treader.  
>Edmund knew it was all his fault that Caspian… that <em>they<em> were all in this mess. If he would have let the Witch go when Peter and his sisters had told him to, the green mist would have never bothered him.

Boy, if Peter could see him now.

Edmund took a swipe at one of the wolves that went snarling past him and he looked up trying to see his younger self in the midst. But the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Peter why is it the one time I need you your not here?" Edmund yelled as he took on an ogre. Tears were forming in the usual firm Just King, and the frustration of finding the Telmarine king blinded him.  
>This was not supposed to happen again, Edmund thought.<p>

Suddenly Edmund turned to see the Telmarine King fighting a particular nasty looking hag, and he ran to join him.

"NO!" Caspian screamed as he looked up at Edmund. Edmund dug his feet in the ground, and turned to see the younger Edmund holding…Peter?  
>His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. But he watched as Peter looked confused at the other Edmund.<p>

"Ed? What's going on…?"

"Hello brother, remember this?" The younger brother held up a blue wand and stabbed Peter.

"_Edmund, why'd you do it?" Peter asked, as Edmund finally sat up in his bed. The younger boy looked at Peter with warm brown eyes._

_"Because I couldn't let her get to the girls…and you," Edmund said passively, he went to move around his brother but Peter scooped him up into a hug._

_"Aw, Pete! Get off!" Edmund squirmed._

_"Edmund, promise me something," Peter asked, still holding his baby brother in his arms._

_"Anything if you let me go Peter!" Edmund begged, still trying to get out of his embrace._

_"Seriously Ed," Peter begged releasing him, he looked at Ed in the eye._

_"What Pete?"_

_"You won't worry about not being excepted by us again, or do anything that will lead you into getting yourself killed again ok?"  
>Edmund nodded,<em>

_"And you'll take care of the girls if I'm ever hurt ok?" Edmund finally hugged his brother._

_"Of course Pete,"_

Edmund didn't know why he suddenly remembered that, but he just realized the promise was at a breaking point. He had to save Lucy, but he had to put himself in a situation that could get him killed.

"Hey! You want me? Come and get me!" Edmund shouted the best he could. Two hags and a dwarf started at him but the other Edmund cried out first.

"NO, he's mine!"

Edmund turned and grabbed the rigging of the ship, it wasn't strong, but he knew it would give him an advantage. Caspian must have seen what he was doing because he shouted out,

"Edmund, don't you dare!"  
>He did dare as he started to climb up the nets, hoping that his younger self would be as dumb as he remembered.<br>The blizzard that was getting stronger and stronger made Edmund shiver with cold. But he soon felt the weight of someone climbing up behind him.  
>His hands cried in agony, but Edmund refused to give up. He would climb in till he made it or collapsed. The boy following him had attempted to kill Peter and that was unacceptable.<br>Blood from rope burns began to form and the Just King's eyes blurred from the wind that got heavier as he got higher. No doubt he was up two stories from the deck now.  
>Just then his foot slipped, and if his hearing was slightly better than it was at the moment he would have realized that everyone was watching them now. Edmund cried out as his hands grasped wildly for anything to stall the landing, and he finally caught the rope again.<br>He had lost ground though, and his younger self was gaining.

_"Edmund!" He remembered his brother's call._

Finally nearing the end of the rigging Edmund held on with one hand, his other gripped his knife.

"Sorry Caspian," Edmund muttered as he slashed at the ropes below him.  
>Half of the rope still stretched to hold together, and Edmund bit his lip till there was blood. Raising his knife again; wind ripped at his hair.<br>He wouldn't bring the whole rigging down, but this section would do the trick.  
>He brought the knife down and hit his mark.<br>Edmund grinned as he heard the other Edmund cry out

"NO!"  
>The Just King looked down for a split second and his eyes caught a detail he'd forgotten.<br>The rigging wrapped around his foot and an awful jerk brought him flying towards the ground. Edmund had nothing above him to grab onto.

o0o

Caspian looked up in desperation as he watched the Just King climb higher and higher.  
>Lucy was going to kill him.<br>Then Edmund lost his hold, and a startling jerk ran through him,

"EDMUND!" The king slid five feet down before grabbing the rope again, he was nearly three inches out of the other Edmund's grasp now.  
>Drinian ran up to him and looked up to see the young dark haired king up in the rigging.<p>

"What is he doing?" He shouted to Caspian.

"He's baiting the bad one up there, and then he's going cut the rigging down so that the bad one will fall." Caspian explained quickly, but he never looked away from Edmund who was still climbing.  
>He didn't even realize the battle on the deck was over.<p>

"He'll die!" Drinian cried to Caspian as he heard this.

"That's the point! We want the bad Edmund to die," Caspian answered confused at the sudden panic that had filled his first mates eyes.

"No, Caspian, I mean both of them will die. King Edmund has nothing to grab onto, if he cuts that rope, the entire section of that rigging goes down. There is no bird's nest up there because it's in the head of the dragon. The pull of the storm and the rigging together will pull his Majesty to his doom!"  
>Caspian looked back up at Edmund and saw that Drinian was right.<br>The entire crew watched in terror as the Just King pulled out his knife.  
>One slash…he then drew it back for another strike.<p>

"Someone needs to give him a landing!" Caspian screamed over the wind.  
>The crew ran in confusion and panic as they began to pull down a sail, but Caspian knew they wouldn't be fast enough.<p>

"FULL SAIL!" Caspian ordered instead. Half the crew ran to do as he shouted, but they all looked up to see Edmund bring the final blow onto the rope.

"HURRY!" Drinian shouted to the crew that watched in shock as Edmund's boot got caught in between one of the ropes and was jerked out of his grasp.  
>Edmund's scream of terror reached Caspian's ears as he watched both boys tumble towards the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hated writting this Chapter! But It had to be done...should I wait a while to update to create suspense? :-)<strong>


	12. To Save A King

**_Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot to update! I was watching Dawn Treader and forgot! _**

**_dbd823~_**We shall see! I don't think anyone cares for Edmund Jr. anyways :-)  
><strong><em>aces1219~ <em>**Well does forgetting get me off the hook? Probably not, I hope this is quick enough for you!  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Theres so many people terrified for Edmund! I promise something will happen in this chapter! I love suspense,  
><strong><em>Fan of the Just King~ <em>**There is much more to write and read im afraid :-) Glad you like the chapter  
><strong><em>EdFan~<em>**I'm glad you found my story! I love it when people are willing to review, the plot was hard but I've said that so many times already. I love Edmund/ Caspian stories too (Not the slash ones though, I mean really its C.S. Lewis here!)  
><strong><em>EdmundLuver~ <em>**Haha! I love to do that to people, I was doing the same thing when Edmund vs. Sea Serpant came on the screen in Dawn Treader!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Oh No! I never realized that! I guess the BedEd is just...quiet? Sorry about that plot hole! I'm hopeing that your confusion is taken slightly away over this chapter...BedWEd is about to meet his match!  
>P.S. Your cooks sound marvalous! Diffently Narian time, how about a Wednesday? I'll be ready with my bow!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve ~~~ To Save a King<em>

Edmund remembered the last time he was dying, but he remembered having a little more time to think. This time it was just the rush of the wind and the feeling of having nothing in his stomach.  
>The other Edmund was nearly a arms length away, and he began to reach out at him.<p>

"No!" Edmund called but it was lost in the wind.

Then something happened that the Just King had not foreseen.

The other Edmund reached out again, and was centimeters from him when a blue spark erupted between them. A roar in the distance was heard and the other Edmund screamed in terror.  
>Before Edmund could think of what was going on a large purple sail smacked into his body, causing the force of his fall to drastically change. Then sending him flying backwards for a moment before plummeting down again.<br>Edmund had lost sight of his other self, and he felt the world go upside-down as he hit something practically solid and everything went black.

o0o

Caspian's planned worked brilliantly as the large purple sail filled with air from the blizzard and smacked into Edmund.  
>It wasn't perfect, and no doubt it hurt, but it broke Edmund's fall and sent him flying to a place more comfortable to land in.<p>

The ocean below.

Caspian's plan had many flaws however, for he hadn't quite thought of how hard water can get when you're tumbling into it from a two story high place. No matter how many flips Edmund did to slow his rate of speed towards the water, it was going to make him sore for days.  
>Secondly, Caspian didn't see how hard it is to find an unconscious body in choppy waves.<br>Lastly, he also forgot that when a blizzard was swirling around them, meant that it was cold.  
>So in conclusion, Edmund could possibly be flattened into a pancake, lost and then freeze to death if he didn't die on impact.<p>

Caspian called for Rhince in desperation.

"Help me find King Edmund!"

Rhince ran to the edge of the ship on the Starboard side, and searched for the boy tossing about in the waves. More crew members looked for the missing king, when someone called out.

"He's over here! Get some ropes!"

After many moments of running on deck and the strength of the crew, the Just King was pulled onboard a mass of shivers and unconscious. He was then carried into the captain's quarters to rest and for some care.  
>Caspian watched as the boy was lead to the cabin and he quickly followed behind, making sure that he kept the Just king in his sight at all times.<br>Because Caspian had realized something in this battle. He was not the King that he had thought he was, but someone else. He was a Telmarine that was not something he could change at ease. But he had more power then he could had ever imagined, and he could use it very easily for something he may have never had wanted to do in the first place.  
>Which also led Caspian to another conclusion, which was that he also had the power to make things right. So as the Telmarine king followed Edmund to where they went to lay him down, Caspian paused. Then, very suddenly, he changed direction and headed to his old cabin.<br>He had to find Lucy first and let her know the situation while Edmund was in the hands he trusted.

o0o

The Just king however was experiencing something completely different from Caspian. It was dark, and Edmund didn't understand why. He didn't feel…any different than the many times he had gone out of consciousness before.  
>But even as he thought this, Edmund began to squint in the distance at something that had caught his eye. It was a small point of light that was steadily growing and getting bigger. In till in no time the light was so big that the boy had to start to shield his eyes from the rays.<p>

"Edmund!" A loud and very angry voice rang out that made the boy tremble.

"A…Aslan?" He called back unsure of the voice that he could hear.  
>Then like a ray of light that Edmund had been previously shading his face from, he saw the lion himself. The glares behind him dimmed and the Just king smiled to see the lion standing there waiting for him to come.<p>

"Edmund, come here,"  
>Happiness spread all over his body and he scrambled towards the animal in haste to be there instantly. But as the boy got closer he began to slow in confusion as he looked upon Aslan's face. More testily, he walked towards the lion.<p>

"Edmund, why do you walk like you have many doubts?"  
>The boy paused unsure on how to form his answer, but he knew he was to tell the lion the truth, for if he did not he would not be able to live with the guilt. Plus it was no doubt that Aslan would catch him and make him correct it immediately.<p>

"Aslan, I am afraid that I have done something wrong to make you disapprove of me," He answered looking down to study his feet carefully.

"And what would that be, surely you would know what you could have done that would make me feel that way," He answered his voice rumbled off the ground that Edmund stood on, and the Just king collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"I have aloud what you have dealt with to come back and haunt me, Aslan." He replied.

"My son, come here," Aslan said, his voice was much gentler, and he awaited the boy to come. Edmund went towards the lion and placed his hand on the golden mane that he had longed to do. Aslan warmed to his touch and looked at him with sad but stern at the same time eyes.

"Why did you doubt me, when you know that I would protect you?"

"I knew Aslan; I just saw what was going on and let that influence me into losing faith. Forgive me Aslan, please." The Just king begged, but it was clear that Aslan had indeed more to say first.

"You still wish to know why the boy could not touch you," Edmund upon hearing those words nodded.

"Edmund, the deep magic long ago protected you from ever being touched in such a way again. You have allowed yourself to come and fade, do not dwell on the past or you shall never proceed forward,"  
>Edmund nodded and hugged the lion, but another question still plagued his mind, and the lion in his grasp chuckled.<p>

"Your time has not yet come dear one; you have some time to grow. Return to Narnia, they are yet still in need of you, especially those close to you,"

o0o

Edmund woke in a world of white, and then realized the world was not white, it was the bed he was currently laying down on. Slowly, the Just king went to sit up, but someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't sit up with the bruising you have sire, it would be best to await your royal sister and King Caspian before you may do anything I'm afraid," Rhince smiled down at him, and Edmund groaned. Not from the bruises he had from hitting the water, but from what his sister and Caspian was going to do to him.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE, when I get the entire story all the way through I am going to…do something that will make you learn to stop threatening you life so much in order to save the rest of us. Especially when that stunt was completely, totally, UNNECEASSARY!" His sister squealed as she entered the room.

The sight she had been met with was a very amused looking Edmund with his head propped up on the white pillows underneath him. His hair was still slightly damp and was sticking out in the most amusing angles, and if she wasn't so worried for his health she would have laughed. There was however, the fact that Edmund was looking _amused_.

"Do something?" He asked, but Lucy was not going to let her brother allow something this large just to slide to the side.

"Don't you _dare_, Edmund. _Don't you dare! _I almost lost you again and that makes my threats _funny?"_ Lucy was completely beside herself with her brother's behavior.  
>Edmund finally got the message on how serious she was, and a small frown started to form on the dark haired king.<p>

"Lucy…" He began, but she stopped him nearly at once, and it was slightly expected of the boy in the bed.

"Oh, _Edmund_. How much does it hurt?" She asked, as she neared her brother's side with her cordial in hand.

"It's only a couple of bruises Lu, and some rope burns on my hands, calm down," Edmund protested, trying to squirm out of the queens hands. But the younger girl held her ground and ripped the covers off.

"Sit up, then, dear brother," She ordered. Edmund frowned, recognizing her technique immediately. Either way he forced himself to at least attempt getting up to get her off his case a little bit. The Just king pushed on his elbows to about half way up, before his side irrupted from pain and soreness, causing him to fall back into the grace of the pillows. Lucy gave a satisfied nod and grabbed a hold of her brother's shirt.

"Whoa, Lucy!" Edmund complained, trying to swat his sister away again, but another ruled him out. Caspian who had been there during the entire conversation grabbed a hold of Edmund's shoulder.

"Let your sister do her job, and stop fussing!" He snapped, slightly annoyed at Edmund's behavior. The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder to see Caspian with a very stern look.

"Since when did you become Peter?" He challenged.

"Since when was it ok to risk your life over a _delusion_ of Peter?" Caspian retorted in equal heat.

"Enough you two! Edmund doesn't have the strength to fight you right now Caspian, and _you_ shouldn't instigate," She pointed to her brother, as she finally achieved getting his clean white tunic off.  
>She began to study the black and blue spots dancing on her brother's side, and she shook her head. Then she grabbed her brother's hands and grabbed a towel to wash the blood away. Again, the youger queen cringed at the sight of the burns.<p>

"Your fine?" Lucy asked her irritation getting a hold of her. Edmund sighed and wondered why he had tried to convince his sister that in the first place, it had been years since Lucy had fallen for it. And only later that day did he collapse from pain, causing his younger sister never to trust him again.

"Alright, one drop Ed, you know the drill," She ordered, as Edmund sighed and opened his mouth for the queen to drop some of the precious juice of the fire-flower into him.  
>Moments later, Edmund was feeling much better, but Lucy was still in control.<p>

"Get some sleep Ed," She motioned for him to lie down.  
>The Just king muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'yes mum' and lay down again. With that Lucy and Caspian left him to some peace, while Caspian filled her in on the entire tale.<p>

o0o

"He should be fine by tomorrow Cass, don't stress over him," Lucy smiled to the Telmarine next to her.

"Good, you never fail to amaze me Lucy," He answered good-heartedly.

"It was all Aslan's doing, I'm sure Caspian,"

**_Well, it not even close to being over! We haven't gotten to my favourite part yet! The Dream-Edmund however doesn't come back for another Chapter or so, so hang tight!_**


	13. Queen Lucy's Say

**Hello again! Trust me, there are plenty of chapters left to be read! Namely around four more chapters...maybe more or less anyways.  
>Thanks for all of you who have been supportive during the entire time! I have enough room I thonk to double space my review replys...<strong>

_**StorySeeker~ **_Eustace's position is quite clearly pointed out in this chapter! :-)

**_CrazyDyslexicNerd~ _**My favorite part has something to do with Eustace, and no it's not when he is undragoned, haha! Plans are always hard to tell if they work out or not, so I was trying to make it realistic. Thank you! I was really trying to make Aslan erm...Aslanish. A lot of people I say try to do a decent job and I'm sorry to say don't seem to get him very well. So that was my try...and I'm glad it worked! Characters are not hard to read if you study their actions, and sometimes I don't think people do that sometimes. I mean Lucy isn't going to say 'oh my god' she would say 'dear Aslan'.  
>P.S. The weather is beautiful today! Of course we may start today! May the reports start coming in!<p>

**_EdFan~ _**Thanks! I was in a writing mood that day! I always love it when people can visualize it in their heads, and I'm glad you could! I always try to add some character interaction between them, it all about being realistic and understanding the characters minds. Trust me, I'm sure Edmund learned something! But what do you mean Caspian needs to learn something? Or am I not understanding you?

**_GildorInglorion~_** What an interesting name, I like it! (Is it from Lord of the Rings or personal? Not to intrude or anything...) Thanks! I'm glad more and more people are finding it! And to believe I was failing my writing exams four years ago! Hmmm a crossover? Not a bad idea...

**_EdmundLuver~ _**You know...you just inspired me to add a new chapter to my outline! I won't ruin it, but it will have Peter in it!

**_BlackKeys96~ _**Plans always do seem to work out don't they? :-) Well, here's the NEXT CHAPTER...

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen ~~~ Queen Lucy's Say<em>

When the Just king was finally allowed to leave the bed two days later, under watchful eye of his sister, a new issue was brought up.

What was the ship going to do with the damage from the battle?

The first thing that was needed to be done was to wait for the rest of the crew to heal from their injuries. The battle against the werewolves, hags and dwarves had been, as agreed on many accounts, not a battle but a small fight.  
>For it only lasted a half an hour at most.<p>

By the time King Edmund was indeed released, the business of cleaning up had begun. First the ship had to be checked for holes, missing wood or anything that damaged them severely that could cause them to sink. But when none were found, the rest of the jobs were handed out.  
>The sunny weather was already melting the thin layer of snow, so it was not hard to shovel the slushy substance off into the ocean below. The ice in the map room was mysteriously gone and had left no trace of it even being there, which was a relief to many crew members.<p>

The rigging was probably the worst of the lot to fix. No matter how many times Edmund apologized to the crew, he still felt they were irritated that he had slashed it down.  
>Caspian admitted that he wasn't too pleased either, but he helped the crew alongside of Edmund on getting the rigging hung back up.<br>The question was who was willing to climb back up there and tie it off again?

The crew debated at fought in till Edmund stood up, with his reasonable _I'm the Just King_ look.

"I should do it!" He shouted over the arguments.  
>They all looked at him like he was insane.<p>

"Last time you climbed up there you almost got yourself killed!" A random crew member cried out. Reepicheep stood up; he was always for whatever the kings and queens were for. For this case, there was no change and Reepicheep wanted them to see what the Just king was saying.

"Now, listen up. This makes sense, King Edmund climbed up there before and I'm confident he can do it again. This time my liege does not need to risk his life and he won't be cutting anything down. On top of that if you are still concerned, you may stand underneath him and wait for him to fall if it makes any of you feel better," the mouse reasoned with the crew that stood clearly against it.  
>Edmund waited for someone to say something, and he glanced over to see his sister's reaction and saw her disapproving look. Caspian caught her expression and sighed.<p>

"I say that as long as Queen Lucy agrees then King Edmund may do so," he called out.

Lucy who had been paying attention, truly she had, found everyone looking at her. She blinked at the crew and turned to see Caspian with a confused look.

"Say that again?"  
>She wasn't sure she had understood him correctly.<p>

"I said as long as you agree to Edmund going up there, it was ok," Caspian said again, still waiting on her answer.

"I uh…" She stammered and looked at her brother, which she found to be a mistake. He was staring at her with that _look_ that made her known her really, really wanted to do this. His brown eyes were widening, his lower lip was sticking out just a little bit, but it was slightly different from a puppy dog look. His eyebrows were raised expectantly, waiting for her answer to the situation.

"Oh…_alright_, I suppose," She finally sighed, and Edmund grinned at Caspian.

You see, they could only choose one person to go up there, because two could make it wobble and one might get in the others way. So Edmund had no help if he lost his balance.

The crew reluctantly handed him the new rigging that was to be hung back up and tied, and Edmund nodded in thanks.  
>At this moment Eustace came up on deck to see what the big commotion was, and frowned when he saw his cousin grab a hold of the rope.<p>

"You think he'd learn the first time around," he said sourly, watching.

Eustace hadn't actually been there the first time Edmund had attempted to climb the rigging. In fact the moment he had heard Caspian shout "Attack, attack", he had found a nice 'cozy' spot under his bed to hide. (For Eustace had gotten the bed, whilst Caspian and Edmund had to sling hammocks) For the entire battle Eustace remained where he was, and did not move from his spot in till Lucy came around to find him. Which he passed off her amused look when he was climbing out from underneath the bed, by saying that he dropped his notebook and was simply retrieving it.

Edmund on the other hand, was not thinking about what he had done during the battle, but instead focusing on getting the rope up. He was about to start the official climb, when Caspian stopped him.

"Wait Edmund, put these on first," He ordered the younger boy, as he held out his gloves to Edmund. Realization showed up in his eyes and he gave Caspian a sheepish look and slipped them on.

Now prepared to climb better, Edmund kicked his feet off the ground and placed the rope in his mouth. It was a heavy weight and a huge burden to his mouth, but Edmund couldn't hold it any other way.  
>Some of the crew members who had taken Reepicheep very seriously, and worried about the young king climbing had pulled out a huge white sheet and had it ready in case the king so much as took a funny step.<p>

Edmund's mouth was groaning in protest to be closed, but Edmund gripped the rope with his teeth harder. He wished he could swallow his worry, but his open mouth would make it too difficult. Yanking his weight up the rigging, it swayed to his movements.  
>Edmund didn't remember it swaying this much, but he guessed he was too busy to notice and the wind was probably blowing the other direction the last time anyways.<br>He stopped for a moment to check his footing and rest for a second. But much to Edmund's disgrace, he sneaked a look downwards, which I'm sure you know never to do in this type of situation. His eyes widened as he saw how small the Dawn Treader really was, and how a single gust of wind could make him land in the ocean again.  
>Forcing his eyes to look up again, he pushed on his feet and began to climb up again. At this point he was thinking encouragements on his own.<br>_C'mon Ed, you're not weak, climb. You're a king for Aslan's sake, what would Peter and the rest of the crew think when I didn't do this? CLIMB!_

He had reached the first peg he needed to start tying the rope in place. Leaning heavily against the body of rope underneath him, he let his hands let go, and groped for the end of the rope. He took a breath and leaned slightly to the right, praying he wouldn't lose his grip with his feet.  
>His hand clenched the rope and he pulled it up, making him wobble. Desperately he grabbed the rope and waited for the swaying to stop.<br>When it did, Edmund pulled the rope up for a second time and began to do an old sailors knot he had learned a long time ago when he was in the golden age.

For a while, Edmund was doing perfectly fine, an occasional wobble or so, but nothing that would get the crew to get anxious.  
>The next job was for him to get on the other side of the rope to reach up and tie the rigging to the fastenings above him. Breathing heavily, he stepped lightly around and picked up the rigging again.<p>

There was then a problem.

Edmund, in order to complete the task, was going to have to stand on his tip-toes to get the rope tied in place above his head. On top of that, he was hanging on the inside of the rigging underneath the peg, making it more of a challenge. Gritting his teeth, he held the rope above him, and he was glad there was only one knot in need to be done. Leaning against the tall mast that was behind him, and lifting his toes on the rope he reached up.  
>If the rigging was already in place, Edmund could have easily climbed up to the top and tied it. But because the knot was not there, the section was hanging loosely around him. Thus making him have to reach his arm to the limits, whilst standing on the section of rope below.<p>

It went smoothly, and Edmund smiled as the knot tightened firm in place, and the just king began to think about his decent.

Just to the luck of the younger king though, the rigging gave a mighty sway to the left from the weight Edmund gave causing him to lose his grip for a fraction of a second.  
>There was a commotion below and Edmund sighed.<br>It was a _single_ slip-up!  
>He would just climb down on the other side of the rope that's all.<p>

And so Edmund climbed down with no more slip ups, and confidently on the deck with a satisfying thud as he jumped back onto deck.  
>Caspian shook his head at the boy, who grinned straight at him.<p>

"Here are your gloves Caspian, that wasn't so hard," He smiled.  
>Rolling his eyes Telmarine snatched the gloves from the Just kings grasp.<p>

"Well, I'm glad you're satisfied," He answered.

"King Caspian! What are we to do with…the leftover bodies?" One of the crew members called.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? It makes me update sooner! :-)<em>**


	14. Burying Yourself

**_Well, this is kind of the reason why I rated it the way I rated it :-) It's just some heavy adult themes and a little bit of gory images. Nothing to worry about. _**

**_dbd823~ _**Your joking! AGAIN? Dang, FanFiction sucks when its slow. Haha, I feel like everyone like those storied when the character does something that you could see hiim doing but never does. It makes the characters easier to relate to and likeable. Thanks for staying so long with my story :-)  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Haha, thanks! I needed a true reason on what Eustace was doing, so I decided to put him where I did.  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~ <em>**Every five minutes? Yikes, that may be a little overboard! Haha, I didn't think Edmund would go as low as a puppy-dog look, so I made a 'similar face'. I've read all the Lord of the Rings books a year ago. (Well, except the Similarion, I just can't grasp all those Valars' names!) I remember Gildor now! Arwen took his place in the movies :-( Oh well. I was thinking a Lord of the Rings and Narnia crossover! How creepy...  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~ <em>**I agree! Eustace is soooo predictable and easy to write about! I guess now that you point that out, I'm not sure Edmund would be one for the fear of heights...I think I was thinking about Skandar and not EDMUND. Skandar was afraid of heights when they filmed the battle in Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe so I must have been thinking weird.  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Thanks! You'll find out what the left-over bodies are in this chapter.  
>P.S. Canada already! Amazing! I'll send my forces to New York immeadiatly and I recently found India, France and Germany Bug free! Next must be England or New Zealand.<br>**_EdFan~_** Ohhh! Sorry about that! Aw, Edmund. So...Just and awesome :-) Reepicheep was always the character I could use if I wanted someone to speak up for the Justice to be done. I wish I could see the 'almost puupy dog but not quite look' too! Oh he's not dead...mwahahaha!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen ~~~ Burying Yourself<em>

Caspian was surprised to hear the question and turned around to see a crew member looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking at the man with a strange look.

"The leftover bodies from the fight King Caspian, they must be disposed of," He replied.

King Edmund seemed to grow interested in the conversation and stood next to Caspian. He looked back and forth between the two men before finally speaking up.  
>"Where are they?" He asked, raising an eyebrow himself.<p>

The crew member gave a slight nod, encouraging the two kings to follow him and he headed down below deck. He walked through the familiar hallways, which were very well cleaned and washed after the battle just in case. The mate in front of them lead to a room just next to the cargo hold and held the door open for the kings.

Edmund and Caspian curiously walked into the room to see a pile of carcasses that lay before them. The horrible creatures lay on top of each other with alarming gruesome appearance. Edmund licked his lips as he saw the creatures and recognized them as hags, werewolves and many more assortments of dark magic.  
>Disturbed the Just king backed up a step, his eyes scanning the pile hesitantly.<p>

Caspian was unsure what to make of Edmund's reaction to the monsters and felt bad that the entire situation happened in the first place.

"Caspian…do you think…_he's_ in there?" He asked after a moment of pause.

Now the Telmarine knew what was on the Just king's mind. He looked back to the pile of the dead and searched for the red tunic to poke out from the dead. There was no red clothing in sight however, making him relax.  
>Then, the more he thought about that, he wasn't sure if the missing body was good or bad. Good would be preferred, not having to see the boy again would be nice.<br>But bad, being that they didn't know if he was dead or not, and if he will try to make a comeback.  
>He looked back at Edmund with concern in his thoughts.<p>

"We'll find him Ed, and if we don't we shouldn't have to worry anymore,"

As soon as Caspian gave the order for the dead bodies to be thrown overboard, somebody called out a cry up on the deck.  
>"Get the king at once! There's a threat! NOW!" A crew member cried, suddenly as he ran backwards from a barrel.<p>

o0o

Caspian and Edmund together showed up on deck to see a terrifying sight.

The younger Edmund was there, tied up and sitting miserably in the middle of three armed guards. The Just king, seeing this, stiffened at the sight. He pulled out his sword, all in one graceful move and walked towards the boy in a slow pace.

"Shall we interrogate him Caspian?" Edmund asked, anger seething off his words like poison. Caspian understood why the anger was so easily present, and knew there was nothing he could really do to stop the other king.

"Yes, Ed, but be reasonable…" He mumbled the last past part, but he knew that was going to come naturally.

Edmund lit up at the permission and held the sword to the young boy's throat. The younger Edmund looked up with tired eyes, slightly tinged with red. His red tunic was torn, and barely recognizable. His hair was messed up, and there was battle scars all over his small frail body. There was a long irritated line that ran from the tip of his eye down to his mouth.  
>Caspian felt himself stricken at the state the mere boy was in, but tried to remember what he had done.<p>

"First of all, who are you?" Edmund asked, his voice seemed far away as well, and Caspian could tell the appearance of the boy had hit home in him as well.

"I'm you, an old memory that magic brought…back," He coughed and Caspian cringed to hear the boy's voice broken and raspy.

"What magic?" Edmund implored.

"Jadis' magic, Caspian's energy, and your mind with a body" He whimpered to Edmund slouching even more forward. Caspian felt ashamed as he heard these words and looked down in shame. However, Caspian was surprised to hear his name come from the boy's mouth. Edmund on the other hand didn't even pay attention to what Caspian's was doing.

"So you're not…real?" Edmund asked slowly, half-hoping he was right, but the younger Edmund shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I'm real alright. I was brought back to join you using Jadis' magic. But if I die…it won't affect you. I have no soul, which is why I was supposed to attach myself to you. I'm just a boy that has a mind and a beating heart…I was to attach to you…" He started to repeat again.

"And then what?" The Just King asked leaning forward into the boy's space. He just coughed again and shook violently.

"She would use you to take the ship over, and then take Narnia over again. Later she planned on killing us; it had been planned all along. But it had to be on the stone table, she wanted to undo the magic. I told her it could not be done, but she insisted. That's why she allowed you to have specific needs, like releasing you so quickly for me," The longer answers seemed to be taking up a lot of energy from the boys reserved strength.

"How are you still alive?" The Just king asked...curious.

"I'm not alive in the way you are...weren't you listening?"

Edmund began to pace around the boy with a blank expression, deep in thought. He looked at Caspian for a long moment and then turned back to the boy.

"You knew all along you were going to die in the end?"  
>He nodded and finally lay down in the ships floor, weakening. He was pale and sweating, looking at nothing in particular in any more. Caspian shook and finally spoke up,<br>"Edmund this is cruel, I don't care who he is! He's going to die if you leave him like this,"

Edmund nodded and turned down to the boy again, remorse in his brown eyes.  
>"Would you like to stay with us?" Edmund asked, hulling the boy upright gently.<p>

Slowly the boy looked at Edmund, his eyes glazing over, and he managed a weak smile.

"I won't make it…that long…I'm not a human…I won't live long without a soul…I won't make…" His head rested on the Just kings shoulder, and didn't move again.  
>So the memory of Edmund's past died with no real damage done.<p>

The Just king was stunned, and empty. He wasn't sure what to think, or do. Especially because of the fact that he's younger self lay dead in his own arms. He felt no different, but he guessed the memory was there, it just had been finally buried. He looked up at Caspian again, unsure of what to say.

"We can't leave him like this," He finally said.

The Telmarine nodded, his own indecisions running through his head. He looked at Edmund, as he cradled the dark haired boy in his arms gently, and pushed his bangs out of his face.

"He was under the Witch's spell, but he's gone now. There's nothing we can do, there was nothing _we could have_ done," Edmund finally said, breaking the silence. Caspian looked at the guards who were silently watching the two monarchs and the boy.

"Caspian…can we bury him? In the ocean, I don't want to see him like this," Edmund shivered.

Caspian nodded, understanding exactly why Edmund did not want to see the boy anymore.


	15. Trial

**_Wow! You all have such deep comments! I can hardly keep up! Warning though...this is the last chapter I've written up too, but it's NOT the last. I just have to start writting faster!_**

**_StorySeeker~ _**Thanks! I imagine it was very weird, but I unfortunatly didn't elaborate on the burial. I left that to your own imagination.  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Ahhh, so many people are suddenly feeling bad for him! It's like suffering from a whiplash of emotions! Haha, thanks!  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~ <em>**Hello!Nice to see you've dropped in! :-) I didn't even relize this was a metaphor...well in till you pointed it out. Thank you!  
><strong><em>EdmundLuver~ <em>**Yes, you inspired me! That was a good idea with Peter, I'm truely excited to write it now...but for now, I must write the NEXT chapter :-) (Looks sheepish) _CHAPTER 14 REVIEW~_ Haha, the little bugger, you made my day!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? Oh my! I never realized the similarity! Oops :-/ Haha, you're right though. I knew I could do it! Hahahaha! Poor BedEd has been getting sympathy cards all day :-)  
>P.S. New York already? Great, that's a huge advantage! I'll focus immeaditaly in Europe and Asia. I'm currently in Nepal, Thailand, Spain, and Denmark. Most of the smaller territories are clear. I expect to see you in Africa soon!<br>**_Gildor Inglorion~ _**Oh jeeze, I'm such a mess with names :-) Looks like I need to review, and not just watching the movies will cut it! Hmmm, let me get back on you with the cross-overs. I need to read some as well, before I can get started on anything yet. But when I do, a huge credit will go out to you first! Thanks! I always thought so as well, Edmund is so diverse! And everyone makes him out to be mean and well...NON-Edmund. Well somone has to take over for Susan :-)Thanks so much! I found your reviews a boat load of help! OMG, I did see the first video! I follow a site called The Hobbit Movie News Base. I'm totally amazed, and especially excited to see the "new sets of Rivendell" That he has pointed out.  
><strong><em>BJG~ <em>**I havn't met you either! Hello! Thanks! I'm glad to tell you I will VERY MUCH include the better Eustace in this story! In fact my plans show that it is my FAV. part! I also plan on a couple of other events happening. I take this story like filming classes I've taken. So I'll have to look at my notes and overviews...blah blah about some things, like more golden age dreams... About that comment I wrote earlier to story seeker, your completely right. Skandar did go bungee jumping, but in LWW he was terrified of heights. He had to be bolted to the ground for his safety and to help him in the battle when he's with the Archers. (If you listen to the commentary with the kids) Now however, he's completely over it, and seems to be a VERY adventurous little boy. Well, I'm in no position to call him "little". Thanks though!  
><strong><em>EdFan~ <em>**Aww, thanks! I agree no pleasant thoughts at all. I'm glad you like it! The explanation was totally unplanned. It just happened, no joke! Oh Edmund is about to meet an old friend in the next chapter _hint...hint :-)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen ~~~ Trial<em>

The boy was placed into the sea with only Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, and Reepicheep present. Lucy had finally been filled into the entire story and she held her older brother's shoulder as he lowered the lumpy cloth into the waves below.  
>Eustace, the annoying pest had been ditched below deck, under the impression that they were sharing stories. Which of <em>course<em> made the younger cousin scowl and claim he wanted nothing to do with the bonding.  
>Lucy's gentle soul had been spared, for the two boys refused to let her see the body, claiming it was no sight for little girls. (Though it bothered Caspian to call her young.)<br>Caspian looked on with a heavy stomach, and when the funeral was over, he admitted he felt much lighter.

o0o

Caspian had his first dreamless night for a long time that night, but it did not prepare him for what happened the next day. Caspian was determined on being a better leader, he was, but his crew pulled a different approach.

They were going to put King Caspian the tenth on trial for aiding Narnian enemies.

Lucy had overheard the crew first, it was entirely on accident. But in her defense, you try not to listen in when someone was talking about your best friend. Lucy heard the crew talking about trials on deck, and a king.  
>Confused, the younger queen pressed her ear to the door, trying her best to stay quiet.<p>

"…we MUST Renelf, it's the only way Narnia can remain civil. If King Caspian was not put on trial for what he has done, Narnia could be considered WEAK!"  
>Lucy gave a gasp, and backed from the door with fear in her eyes.<p>

Turning the youngest Pevensie ran to find her brother, who was well known in the area of politics.

o0o

"EDMUND! EDMU…Oomph!" Lucy was bowled over by a young elephant, then she realized the elephant was none other than the latter himself. Giggling at the fact she had called her brother a huge, wrinkly grey animal, she spoke in whispers.  
>"Edmund you must hear this at <em>once,"<em> She said in her best serious voice. Shrugging the dark haired boy looked at her,  
>"I got time Lu," He answered.<br>"No Ed, you don't understand! Caspian could not be King tomorrow!" Lucy cried, finally catching the Just kings attention. His eyebrows furrowed down and he tugged his sister into his room. Sitting her down on his hammock he sat next to her, very serious now he replied.  
>"Start from the beginning,"<br>"Oh, Edmund. I didn't mean to, but I overheard the crew planning a trial tomorrow around two o'clock. They said it was essential to make sure Narnia remained civil!"  
>Lucy was in tears, she never would want something like this to happen. There must have been something that Edmund knew that could save Caspian. She looked at her brother, who was rubbing his forehead in thought.<br>"I don't think there's anything we can do, Lu," He said slowly.  
>"What?" Lucy cried, "But Edmund! You're the <em>Just<em>, this is wrong!" Lucy sobbed, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. Edmund stiffened at his sister's doubt in him, and tried to think harder.

What both siblings didn't know is they had intruded on something that was going to lead to trouble. That trouble was boldly labeled as 'was sleeping Eustace'.  
>Eustace who was planning on sitting up and howling at his cousins, paused when he saw Lucy crying at her brother. It was such a rare sight to see her beg anything out of her brothers and not get it. Or at least that was what the younger boy thought.<br>After listening to what Lucy was saying he was no longer planning on yelling, but instead felt like messing with them.

"You know… when I sleep it's nicer when others aren't crying about something that can't be helped," Eustace snapped.  
>Both brother and sister turned slowly to look at their cousin in disgust.<br>"I mean, you two are acting like he's not allowed to have lawyers or witnesses…" Lucy jumped up like she had been poked in the back with a pin. Turning she looked at Edmund with shining eyes, and clapped her hands.  
>"We could help Caspian on his case! Oh, Ed we must help him!"<br>The Just king thought about her idea, and couldn't see anything that could interfere.  
>"Alright, Lu," She smiled and hugged him, and then hugged Eustace much to his irritation.<p>

"Sleep well Eustace, I'll see you soon Ed!"

"You really need to find your sister a hobby," Eustace groaned as he laid his head down on his pillow. Scowling, Edmund picked up Eustace's scattered clothes and dumped them on his body.

"Hey!" The boy howled, but Edmund had mysteriously left the room, making Eustace wonder if this was not the _first_ time he had done something like this.

o0o

Caspian was enjoying himself quite much, and didn't understand when Queen Lucy came racing up to him, and nearly slipped on the ocean spray coming up on deck from the savage waves.  
>"Caspian! Whoa!" She went reeling into the King of Narnia so fast, she nearly took out Caspian as well.<br>Laughing, the Telmarine steadied the Valiant queen with his arm and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What is it Lu?"<br>Without hesitation, she broke into a huge explanation that Caspian had to stop his eyes from widening from fear and panic. Lucy kept pausing to look at Caspian's expression, but it remained motionless, which made her think very highly of him.  
>"The crew is planning on putting me on trial, for helping the Witch getting into power again?"<br>The queen in front of him nodded.

Caspian was suddenly not enjoying himself anymore.

o0o

As expected, the crew announced their demand that King Caspian the tenth was put on trial the next day. The Telmarine had never been in this type of situation, and was a bundle of nerves and kept glancing nervously at Edmund and Lucy. After a moment of that, he would try to be kingly and relax, but it always resulted in him being nervous again.  
>Both king and queen nodded at the current king who was looking like he was going to pass out.<p>

Everyone attended the trial, because it was kind of hard not to find anything else to do, unless you were working on making sure the ship stayed on course.  
>Rynelf, a very well-known sailor, Drinian and Rhince were all looking slightly grim, clearly they did not approve of putting their lord protector on trial for anything, no matter what others thought.<p>

It began with the reason that the trial was happening at all. It was explained that Caspian had aided enemies of Narnia and could be considered as a traitor. Edmund who had taken the job of defending Caspian immediately jumped up with a point.

The ship was sailing in the slight breeze and the sun glittered in the sky, making the sea glitter so much it hurt to look at. Many sailors were sitting on the railings or barrels silently watching as their representatives fought out the current problem with heated arguments and reasoning's.

Edmund, as previously said, stood up to make a valid point,  
>"Well, I do believe that you have your information wrong as much as I hate to say so. In fact am I'm forced to remind you that the Witch has yet to make an appearance on this ship or do anything to threaten Narnia at a great deal." The Just King pointed out to Drinian who had taken the role as judge.<p>

"Yes, but did she not kidnap you King Edmund?" A crew member retaliated to him.  
>"Indeed, but remember that it was King Caspian who saved me in the end did he not?" The crew shifted uneasily as Edmund made a winning point, until someone else spoke up.<br>"So…should we put _you_ on trial?"

Lucy, who had been sitting on the sidelines, stood up at the accusation. She straightened her men's clothing she had been forced to wear and gave the crew an evil eye.

"We shouldn't put ANYONE on trial! You just want to be instigators!" The queen cried heatedly, and Drinian was forced to raise his hand to silence her, but gave a sympathetic look. Caspian stood silently looking at the crew with a hard look,  
>"If anyone is to be punished it is to be me, but why? If nothing has happened?"<p>

The crew shifted uneasily, just starting to realize their arguments were too weak.

"Well, I think the vote now stands!" Drinian called, seeing the crew's unease. "Those who vote for the King to be accused!"

A few small hands went up; it took several moments for the count to be final because they weren't sure which hands were really up or not. Finally though, it was taken into account.  
>"Those who call for all charges to be free!"<p>

No one raised their hands, and then suddenly Reepicheep shot his hand into the air. Then Rhince, and a few others followed the suite. Cheers rang into the air calling 'to the King' and 'for Narnia!'

Lucy and Edmund beamed at Caspian with heavy sighs of relief, and then cheered among them. Caspian couldn't believe his eyes and his luck.

How on Earth had he allowed all this to happen in the first place?

In fact, Caspian had nearly forgotten the entire reason he was even there on that voyage, which was the seven lords.

"Land Ho!"

The trial was called immediately to a close as the crew ran to the side of the ship to see a rocky island in the distance. It looked suspiciously volcanic and not a soul in sight.

**Here's to all you Eustace fans! His time is coming!**


	16. Dragon's and Caspian's Idea

**_Well Here is chapter uhhhh 16! I forgot for a moment! It's a cliff-hanger, and I have to get started on the next chapter... Goodness it's really windy today! I was outside this morning with my dad, and he yawned while driving, The wind pushed out car into the sign saying "Slow, Childern at play," Oops! At least we didn't knock it over!_**

**_StorySeeker~ _**I actually never planned on writing Caspian's reaction. I may add it later in another chapter though! This chapter has a section just on Eustace though!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Hahaha, I never thought of that! But your right, the crew DOES need a hobby. Thank you! Reepicheep was my favorite character before Prince Caspian, but when I saw Prince Caspian again, I began to like Edmund better. He just never gets enough credit -_-  
>P.S. Your BedBug hunters really ARE efficent! I have all of Europe done, and currently working in Russia. Yikes, there's a lot here! Mwahaha, let the bedbugs come!<p>

**_GildorInglorion~ _**Haha, I'm glad your really invovled in the story! Really? I hope this Eustace part in the beginning is good... Nothing to improve on? That's good! Non-Edmund, I just realized how silly that's sounds! Oh-well, it's been said now! Skandar Keynes does a genius job of playing Edmund! You know exactly what he's trying to portray by his actions and expressions. It's to bad he doesn't plan on moving on with his career in till he finishes Medical school :-( I seriously can't wait for the Hobbit either! I'm on the same page as you, now I get to see LotR in cinmeas for the first time! Hmmm, nope I have not seen Inception. Nor do I plan to, it doesn't seem like a movie I would enjoy. I like Fantasy, History and an occasinal romance, so King Arthur and Narnia fall more into that catagory. Lastly, that Cross-over is a better idea the more and more I think about it! I'm putting some ideas together right now actually! I'm going to stop talking now, I've talked a lot! Jeeze :-)

**_BlackKeys96~ _**Thanks for your reviews! I love them a lot! I agree, I couldn't wait for the transformation either! Well, Here it is!  
><strong><em>EdFan~ <em>**Oops, I got over-excited! The old friend comes in the NEXT chapter, seriously! I was trying to find something interesting between events so I thought of the trial! I'm glad you liked it though! I'm glad you like the way I portray the characters, it seems the one thing that keeps bringing everyone in more and more! I hope I don't ruin it at any time soon :-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen ~~~ Dragons and Caspian's Idea<em>

The account of what happened on Goldwater/Dragon Island was the beginning of the real depth of their battle and struggle for Narnia.  
>Eustace who had been as tiresome as ever learned his lesson about how everyone in Narnia knows that a dragon's treasure is cursed. This is how that story went:<p>

The boy had been walking around the volcanic land to literally stumble into a pile of gold.  
>Eustace grinned at his luck, and smiled as he picked up as much gold as he could. His cousins may think of him as bothersome, but honestly he was sure he was far better. Dreams of witches, battles against visions and trials, it was labeled 'take them to a home for the insane'. Or at least that's what Eustace believes, and by now we have learned much about the strange things Eustace thinks.<p>

Slipping on a golden bracelet, he suddenly felt funny. Like something was wrapping around his skin, looking down in his horror, Eustace realized something _was _wrapping around his arms.  
>Yelping the boy cried out as he tried to tug the orange scales layering upon his body, but couldn't keep up. Terror sized his body as it began to slip over his face, and he called help several times. But as he did so, the cries turned to grunts and fire erupted from his from his mouth. He felt his clothes get singed and fall to the ground in lumps. His vision blurred for a moment and got wider, then clearer with every blink he made. His spine changed, and his arms sank to the ground so he was on all fours.<br>Lastly, two searing pains cut deep into his back and wings exploded onto his back.

Eustace was none other than a dragon, and he did not yet know it.

o0o

During the strange events of Eustace though, there was something else that had the kings and queen occupied. The mist was attacking, and it had set Caspian and Edmund's brotherly relationship astray. The green swirls had suddenly tempted Edmund into something that Caspian should have seen coming.

Edmund wanted to be the high monarch, instead of Caspian like he had been. Swords pulled out and names exchanged the poison on their tongues.

Lucy had ended the fight by jumping and putting herself in danger, but Caspian couldn't help but feel like Edmund was pulling further away.

Edmund had been very bitter about Lucy's act of desperate measures, and kept telling her never to do so again. Lucy was annoyed at Edmund for doing so, and replied that she won't as long as he keeps his head on shoulders. And not allowing it to mess around in things that were settled long ago.

o0o

Caspian sat on the beach currently, gazing at the stars above his head with a sigh. He had done something, he knew he had. The Telmarine had heard his best friend call him a 'spineless sap'. Caspian had no idea what that meant, it must be an England term, but he knew it was a very bad insult.  
>He deserved it though, he called Edmund a child, when he knew that the Just king was really older than him by years.<p>

Caspian got up, careful not to wake the King next to him. Stepping lightly, he walked towards the ocean and stepped in so the water ran over his boots. Gritting his teeth he attempted to think of something to apologize to Edmund.

"What are you doing Caspian?"  
><em>Oh, so he can be hard to wake up in the morning when people are shaking him, but wakes to me slipping away? That doesn't make sense!<em>

The Telmarine turned to see the Just king walk up to him with a weak smile.

"You know, slipping away could cause panic. Especially when its Narnia's most important King," There was no accusation in his tone, just plain fact. It however did not stop the sting that struck Caspian.

That's when it hit Caspian like a lightning bolt. A way to apologize to the Just King that would be the best idea that the Telmarine had ever had.

Turning he smiled at Edmund with a grin, then turned and ran back to the group, making a very confused Just King.

o0o

As soon as Caspian had gotten back onto his ship, and Eustace determined to fly beside the Dawn Treader, he began his search. He grabbed two silver candle holders, and then he reached out and grabbed a dagger and looked at the silver hilt with a smile.

Quietly for hours he skimmed and scoured the entire ship for silver objects, and stuffed them into a small sack over his shoulder. He did get a few looks from the crew, but Caspian didn't have time for the others to delay him. He snatched up a silver coin abandoned on the floor of the deck.

Next he ran to the first dwarf he found on the crew.

"Do you think you could do it by…tomorrow?" The dark haired king asked the dwarf dumping the silver in front of him.  
>Gildorkin rubbed his forehead at the King of Narnia's request.<p>

"You want me to make these…"

"Shh! It can't be overheard," Caspian interrupted, and pulled a pad of paper towards him. Yanking a piece of charcoal into his hand he began to draw.

"There will be two, they look like this…"

Gildorkin had never been set on such an _honorable _task before, and it really was something. He watched the king weakly draw outlines of the plan, and he looked over to the silver.

"My liege, I'm not sure if I can do this on a boat. I have no fire…"

"We have Eustace," Caspian offered, and the dwarf thought.

"Well…I'll need someone to be an assistant. Some tools I guess and some time right now if you want it tomorrow,"  
>Caspian stood, straightened his jerkin and grinned.<p>

"I will make those available as soon as possible Gildorkin, and thank you,"

With that the Telmarine walked briskly off.

o0o

"Is it just me, or is Caspian making his own smithy over there?" Lucy asked, swinging her legs as she sat on the railing. Edmund tilted his head and squinted over to the other side of the ship. The entire crew of the ship had told the two monarchs they were not to go near the fires.  
>The Just King nodded to acknowledge her question.<p>

"I wonder what Caspian is really up to," He wondered out loud. The Valiant queen sighed in annoyance because she didn't know either.

Both siblings sat in thought at what could possibly be taking up all of King Caspian's time.

Caspian joined them a while later, after the two siblings sat going over several possible things that Caspian could be doing. These ideas ranged from armor for Eustace to a new design for the Dawn Treader.

"You two should head off to bed," The Telmarine suggested. Edmund and Lucy looked at him with a hard look.

"Why aren't we aloud to see what you're doing over there Caspian?" Lucy asked who had never been one to be able to stand a surprise. The older king laughed as he saw both Pevensie's extremely curious in his work. He gave a small smile, and shook his head.

The stars above were getting higher and higher into the sky and shadows grew as well. The Narnian moons were already high in the sky. Caspian had been busy all day, doing odd sort of jobs.

"I can't give you that information you two, now really please go to bed, we have much to do." The King answered with all the authority and friendliness he could muster from his tiredness. Edmund's eyebrows furrowed as he heard this and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Come on Lu, let's do what auntie Caspian says," giggling madly Lucy stood up. The Telmarine held up his arms in defeat and gave Ed a look.

"It's _going _to be a surprise tomorrow!"

Laughing the two youngest kings and queens of old headed down below deck, leaving a non-amused Caspian in their wake.  
>"Auntie Caspian," He muttered under his breath darkly. Heading off he went to find someone who could sew clothes he happened to find on Dragon Island.<p>

Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ surprising and interesting day for Queen Lucy and King Edmund, the two most regal and childish siblings Caspian had ever met.  
>Hopefully though, Caspian hoped it wouldn't be the last.<p>

o0o

The next morning Lucy woke up to a large crash, and she jerked out of bed. Running to her cabin door she heard voices.

"Caspian! I was _sleeping_; you can't just hold me hostage…" The door Lucy had been listening through was barged open and her brother pushed through. He looked tired and grumpy as he landed next to her.

"Caspian!" Lucy gasped as the door was closed again.

"Sorry you two, but it's a surprise. We'll come and get you an about three hours at most. I'll have breakfast brought to you, just don't do anything!"  
>Shocked Lucy looked at Edmund.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

**What is it? What's the surprise? I'll give you a hint, read Chapter 8 again! :-) I hope that doesn't give it away...**


	17. The Silver Secret

**_Is this story losing it's touch? Because I was going to bring the old plot back in the next Chapter. Hmmmmm...what do you think? Sorry I didn;t update as soon as I hoped..._**

**_BlackKeys96~_** Your so fast at reviewing! Jeeze, I think I gave it away with Chapter 8...Not saying anything :-)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Sorry this update is so late...well, thanks! P.S. South America already? Wow! I'm moving down towards southern Asia now!  
><strong><em>EdmundLuver~<em>** Oh My Gosh! That's hilarious! My dad's name is Jeff, making it more funny! Hahaha, you made my week! (Your on to me 0_0)  
><strong><em>dbd823~<em>** Wow, yikes! The ENTIRE internet broke down? That sucks! It's alright, I'm glad you stuck around this entire time! Really? I love reading private messages too! :-) I won't give away what it is, but your close! I tried to add intense moments in this chaper!  
><strong><em>EdFan~<em>** I agree! It's hard to see Caspian and Edmund fight. I wonder if your right too, a lot of people seem to think it's the crowns. I think the whole idea with Edmund being a hard sleeper came from the Prince Caspian book when Lucy tries to wake him in Narnia that one time when she sees Aslan. Glad you laughed!  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~ <em>**Whew! I'm glad that my idea of not repeating the story was a good move! So many people have so many of the same guesses, I think I gave it away to easily :-( Oh well, I can manage. Ohhhhh! Gildorkin-Gildor...wow. I can't believe I did that! Well, I guess I can contribute that to you! (I hope you don't mind:-) Me too! I wish Skandar would, but I see why he wants to finish school first. I plan to see Avatar, but I havn't seen that either! Man, I need to catch up! The Cross-over, I was thinking of dropping Edmund in Gollums cave, Lucy in the Forbidion Pool in Gondor, Susan in Bree, and Peter in the Shire. What do you think?  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~ <em>**Just so you know, I was going with the crowns being lost on the passage between England and Narnia. But I'm not saying that its the crowns just yet :-)  
><strong><em>EdmundPevensie for evermore~ <em>**That's perfectly fine! Dog sitting, awwwww! I love dogs, (though I'm more of a black cat kind of person) I have a dog too! Don't ask his name, he has eight names all put together to make his short name...if that makes sense. I so can't wait for the royal wedding! (Even if I live in the States) So many theories! Haha, thanks for reviewing!  
><strong><em>BJG~<em>** Alright, as long as I'm not losing my mind. (That would NOT be good) Thannks! The trial was an iffy for a long time, I finally decided to go with it. I got a positive result, so I'm happy! I won't stop you from going on!  
>Review #2~ I think you wrote a novel :-) Kidding. The transformation was my best hopes! WOAH! Grammer police should arrest me! I never saw those! I think I'll fix those as soon as I get ready to update the last time. I promise! I just couldn't help but wonder if Caspian would actually KNOW what a 'spineless sap' was, so I added that in for a little comic relief. Yes! I'm glad you can see those images too! I was hopeing people would! I hope I cleared out your conerns in this chapter, I added two italic areas just to clear that up...Thanks! I'm sooo glad you still think I'm a good writer, even though I had a total fail in the last chapter :-I hope your feeling better!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen ~~~ The Silver Secret<em>

Lucy paced, paced and well…paced. There was nothing left for her to do, and she was getting anxious.

Edmund seemed to take to talking under his breath, and kept repeating the same things over and over.

"This is getting out of hand," He finally said.

Lucy nodded, and jiggled the doorknob.

"Alright, alright, give me a second you two!" Caspian suddenly called through the door, and made Lucy jumped back shocked. Edmund got to his feet and pounded on the door,

"Caspian when I get my…"

WHAM

"Oh, seriously sorry about that Ed," Caspian grimaced as the door slammed into into his head. Groaning, Edmund held his head and give him a look.  
>Lucy tilted her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Caspian…what are you holding?"

The king in question was holding two sets of silver silk bundles in his arms, and Caspian grinned.

"You're putting these on," He said handing the silver slippery fabric into their arms; he tugged Edmund out of the room and led him back to his hammock down below.

"Hurry," He called, and Edmund sighed. Caspian was leading him so fast he couldn't see what was going on up deck.

o0o

The Just king looked down at the bundles in his arms, and realized they were clothes. Edmund, now very curious, opened the clothes and nearly choked. Edmund closed his eyes and looked again, but it wasn't a trick. They were nearly _exactly_ like his coronation robes; actually… they _were_ his coronation robes! Or so he thought...  
>Stunned, Edmund pulled them on and walked out towards Caspian.<p>

o0o

Grinning the Telmarine smiled to see his older friend dressed up in his old coronation clothes.

"Well, that's something I never thought I'd see!" Caspian laughed.

"Wait, wait!" Caspian held up his hands, "Where's the grin?"  
>Edmund's look of confusion turned to a scowl, as he gave Caspian a look. Caspian laughed harder, as he punched Edmund in the arm.<p>

"Alright, enough games. Turn around, I have to blindfold you,"

"What?" The Just king gasped, but Caspian took a black piece of cloth and threw it over his eyes.

"Where did you get all this Caspian?"

"Doesn't matter, Ed!"

"Where's Lucy?"

"Getting ready upstairs,"

"What's…"

"Edmund can you just take a gift when it's given to you without question?" Caspian asked exasperated. The Just king heaved a sigh and allowed Caspian to lead him upstairs.

"Caspian, if this is going to what I think…"  
>Caspian rolled his eyes, and reached over to one of the dwarves. He handed Caspian the hilt, and gave a proud smile.<br>Lucy was brought forward with Drinian leading her towards Edmund.

The entire crew was gathered on deck, with grins as they watched the two monarchs get lead towards the wheel. Caspian wasn't going to give the surprise away easily though,

"What do you guys think it is?"  
>Lucy jumped up and down and asked first,<p>

"Is it new weapons?"  
>Caspian looked at Drinian and shook his head with a grin.<p>

"Nope, bow your heads just a little bit will you?" Caspian's eyes lingered on the glinting hilt that hung at his side. Silence filled the air, as the Telmarine's hand gripped the delicate sword, and his eyes looked down on the two monarch's bare necks. They were very exposed and unknowing to the scene around them. He motioned for Drinian to come forward, and he gave a serious nod.

Tension filled the strangely sunny day.

The older king picked up the glinting silver and held it up above the Valiant queen's head. Ladies first of course, it was best to take this as gentlemanly as _possible_.  
>The entire crew held their breath, and watched as the King brought the glinting silver down on Lucy's head, and she gave a small gasp.<p>

"Lucy?" Edmund asked, but Lucy gave a humongous shiver.

"Don't worry Ed, you're next,"  
>Caspian lifted silver over the Just king's head next and…silence.<p>

"Caspian!" Lucy squealed, yanking her blind fold off, no longer able to hold her excitement in.

On her head sat a delicate and familiar silver circlet and she took it off to look at it.

"Edmund you MUST see this! It looks like…"

"Our old crowns?" Edmund asked looking at Caspian in shock.

"They were lost when we went back to England!" Lucy cried, as she placed it back on her head and twirled in her own coronation dress.

Caspian grinned and released the hilt of the sword in relief, and smiled.

"Now who's the auntie spineless sap?" Caspian asked, and Edmund laughed.

o0o

Edmund collapsed on his hammock after a long day.

"Aren't you going to take your crown off Ed? Or are you seriously going to sleep with it?"  
>Rolling his eyes, the Just king took off his crown and placed it next to him.<p>

"Are you thinking about Eustace?" Edmund asked quietly. Caspian nodded and they grew silent.

o0o

_Caspian and Edmund agreed to go out and look for the missing boy, in panic that something bad could have happened. Though they were prepared to be mad if the younger cousin had gone out just to be simply a nuisance. _

_All they found was treasure though, making them concerned. They headed back and forth between the rocks shouting Eustace's name over and over again. The heat of the sun bore down on them and both kings were growing tired._

"_Let's head back, Ed. Maybe they found something that could help, or maybe he already joined up with them." _

_He looked back at the Just king to see him, heave a sigh, He also noticed he was still carrying Eustace's shoe. Edmund trudged past him and Caspian paused for a moment.  
>"Edmund do you hear that?" He asked as he looked around at his surroundings.<em>

_"It's probably nothing, c'mon." _

_Caspian took a few more steps and he turned as the sound grew louder. He knew the sound now, and realized that he was hearing…giant wings. A huge golden dragon appeared around a rock and flew right at him in a flurry of movement. Shocked the Telmarine ducked in panic and turned to see the Just king unaware to the problem._

_"ED!" He shouted, but it was too late.  
>Edmund who had been getting the boat ready to leave for the ship turned to see the dragon as well and gave a sharp gasp.<br>The dragon had taken possession of Edmund, and took him flying into the air._

o0o

"_Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund sighed, and Lucy couldn't help but give a weak smile. Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Reepiceep and a few members of the crew stood on the beach along with poor dragoned Eustace._

_It was determined that they would spend the night on the island with Eustace, and figure out what to do in the morning.  
>This is when Caspian had got his brilliant idea of the crowns being reformed. <em>

_The next morning they headed out to follow a blue star that they should have been focusing on during the entire time they were at sea._

_o0o_

"I feel bad about Eustace," Caspian sighed. Edmund groaned, and turned on his side.

"There's nothing we can do now, but hope Aslan can help,"

* * *

><p><strong><em>GUESS WHATTTTTTTTTTTT! the witch is coming back :-) I'll know you read this if you reply! You usually do :-) I'm on the brink of 90 reviews everyone!<em>**


	18. Witch Returning

**_I must dedicate this chapter to GildorInglorion and Weirdo, because the review section look full with them! :-)_**

**_BlackKeys96~ _**Your amazing! Your always the first reviewer! Uh-oh expectations! Oh well I hope this is going to be great...  
><strong><em>dbd823~<em>** Hahaha, I love Lucy too! She's such a good role-model! The blindfolds surprised me too, I wasn't planning on writing that, I was tired, and I wrote it. In the end I kept it though! The line "Aunt Alberta will not be pleased" Is such a good line! I just had to include it, though my favorite is the one Edmund uses about the candy he found under Eustace's bed. Something like "I found the under your bed, and you know what? I _licked every one_ of them!" Thanks! Favorite chapter huh? wow.  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~<em>** 90 reviews! WOW, and about to be 100 when I get three more! _ustgnaw?_ This is going to sound dumb, but what does that mean? I hope this update is fast enough!  
>P.S. I'm currently scouting around a camp of BedBugs in Indonisia, so I have a few troops I can send for help. Tell me if you need help with anything else! We'll be able to catch up in schedule I'm positive. Thanks!<br>**_iMaryE~_**Yep, the plot must move on! Mwhahahaha! Thanks!  
><strong><em>EdFan~ <em>**I'm glad you were right! (Even if I accidently gave it away to easily...) Auntie Spineless Sap, he fits it considerablly if you ask me. I'm sure the door hit thing _did_ hurt, it's funny how it does always seem to be Ed!Haha, the next chapter will have Eustace AND the Witch bonus :-)  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~ <em>**Haha, nice review. Short and too the point :-)  
><strong><em>Weido~ <em>**Goodness! I can tell your related! Wanna know how? You both write quite long and helpful reviews! I'm seriously glad you love the story, and you did notice that the Witch says that! I agree, they have the same brotherly moments a lot! I'm not going to tell my specific age, but I'll tell you I'm about to be a Freshman next school year. I know! Most people are in College, I hope your not thinking lower of me just being in High School...She talks about our plans? Really? I feel good about this cross-over now! Ok, I'm working on a PowerPoint outline, so I'll see if I can answer your questions. I'm not sure If I'm going to base it during the war or after, because there's flaws. If I do it during the war, when on Earth can I fit a time where the Pevensie's join them and still have the Fellowship know each other? Maybe, literally during the Council of Elrond? Or should I do it after the war? Cause then I can't put Edmund in Gollums cave, but the fellowship will know each other. Does that makes sense? Yes, Susan will still believe, it will literally be RIGHT after Prince Caspian, and there about to board the train. I don't want to give too much away. I agree there's a lot of romances that are just stupid, I mean Lewis wrote the characters in a specific way! I hope you like the Peter section in this chapter! Why not Merry/Pippin/Peter friends btw? Nope, but I plan too see Tron.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen ~~~ Witch Returning<em>

"_Edmund…I can make you my king…"_  
>The mist had a mind of its own, and didn't think just because one tool was missing, it couldn't go on. It still swarmed the ship and breathed down the back of the crew.<p>

But it had business with the younger dark haired king. Now that it looked like they were about to find Ramandu's island, It took its chance.

_The time had come to try again…_

_o0o_

Edmund flipped on his side, and then about five minutes later he tossed again. He had been used to Eustace snoring just across the room from him. Now it was dead silent, and he couldn't get comfortable. Every time he got in a position where he was about to shut his eyes and sleep, he heard _her._ The Witch and her taunting. He tried all he could to convince that he was alright, finally though…he gave up.

o0o

"High King Edmund?" Confused, the second youngest Pevensie sat up. He was no longer in his hammock, but in an ice palace.

He gasped, and looked around him, in till a hint of gold caught his eye. The king realized it was not the color of gold, it was blonde.

"Peter?" Joy and relief ran over the boy's body as he saw his brother, and he stood up from the throne he sat on. Edmund was disturbed with the ice, and the fact he knew _exactly_ where he was. Surely, Peter was here to help him.

"My king?" Peter asked looking up, and Edmund froze.

This was not the Peter he remembered, this was someone…else.

Peter was dressed in black rags, with chains on his wrists. He was pale and skinny, making Edmund flinch. Peter's hair was limp and hung around his face in tangles. Edmund's eyes widen in shock, a weird feeling filled in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
>His brother looked completely confused, but said nothing.<p>

"What happened to you?" He finally managed out to his blonde brother.  
>Obediently, Peter who was still on his knees in a bowing position, answered,<p>

"I have nothing to take care of myself my king, as you ordered. I will always be below you now, like I deserve," Peter said in a weak voice.

Stricken the dark haired boy ran down to his brother and hoisted him upwards.

"No, don't you _dare_ say that Peter Pevensie!" Edmund sighed and thought about the time when Peter had tried to apologize to him for not looking out for him. Then Edmund had fixed his dislocated shoulder and told him to save it for later.  
>The older brother looked taken aback and whispered…<p>

"You called me…Peter,"  
>Edmund sighed, now he could feel his blunt self coming.<p>

"Yes, that's your name. Now what's going on?"

Peter stood and looked at his brother and took a step back, as if he was waiting for something.

"Is this another trick my king?"

Edmund leaned back and observed Peter for a moment, then asked for an explanation of what was going on. Peter answered with something that made Edmund sick to him stomach.  
>They were in Narnia, under <em>his <em>reign. He had betrayed them all the way, and the Queen was off in business out in the country, leaving him in charge. The younger brother was horrified at the idea, and knew he had to be dreaming.

"Where are Lucy and Susan? I'm putting a stop to this; I don't care if this is a dream or not."

"Dream?" Peter asked, following him cautiously, not trusting Edmund.  
>The dark haired boy turned to Peter with a sigh, and in return told him the real story. What really happened when they had first come into Narnia.<p>

And Edmund realized something…the story was easier to tell now that he had been through the experience from before.

"Now where are Lucy and Susan again?" He asked Peter, and he looked down.

"They went with her…majesty,"

"The _Witch_, Peter," Edmund corrected.

"If you changed, how can I trust you?"

o0o

"How can he trust you Edmund?" A chill cold voice asked behind him, and Edmund felt sick.  
>He turned and glared at the witch herself, who was standing calmly in the doorway. Peter was no longer there, and the younger boy realized that the scene was no longer where it was.<p>

"I proved I was trustworthy a long time ago," Edmund snarled.

"Once a traitor always, you can so easily turn Ed," She gave a small smile and held out her hand. "I can make it easy, you can just leave the troubles behind,"

"EDMUND!" The young king turned to see…Peter?

"I'm going crazy," Edmund whined, as he saw his brother completely transformed. He was wearing his normal Narnian clothes, and had his sword out and pointed at the Witch.

"Leave him alone!" Peter growled, and grabbed Edmund and dragged him back. This made Ed slightly annoyed, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not gone Edmund, I'm still here." The witch smiled and burst into green mist.

"The mist! I should've known…" Edmund sighed and realized that Peter was studying him.

"Is this real or a dream?" He finally asked.

"A dream…I think," Edmund answered.  
>Peter grinned and hugged Edmund, flinching the younger brother pulled away first.<p>

"What did you mean the mist Ed?" He asked, letting the pulling away slide.

Edmund explained that he was in Narnia, and the situation. Peter listened intently, absorbing all the news and the fact that he was finding out about Narnia again.

"I wish I was there with you," Peter sighed, and Edmund tilted his head to acknowledge his brothers pain.

"Me too," Edmund whispered, barely audible.  
>Peter looked up, and raised an eyebrow at his younger brother.<p>

"I'm not in your way anymore Ed," Peter smiled, trying to keep it light. His brother seemed to do opposite and frowned.

"That's what's bothering me Pete. Without you, Caspian is in my way, yet he namedmehighking…" Edmund mumbled the last part as fast as he could.

"He what?" Peter crossed his arms and gave his brother a look.

"He…named me high king and Lucy high queen,"

Peter fell silent, as he studied his brother.  
>"Why are you ashamed of that?"<p>

"I'm not! It's just you are…" He gestured at him and made a crown with his hands.

"I can't go back to Narnia, Edmund, I'd rather you take my place then Caspian. You know that right?"

"Then why did you give Caspian your sword?" Edmund replied, generally curious.

"Because he could take care of it in till you or Lucy returned," Peter explained like he was explaining what a faun looked like. (Which was quite simple if you ask anyone in Narnia)

"Oh," The dark haired boy said.

"Oh, and Edmund? Say hello to Caspian will you? Even if he's hard of hearing,"  
>Laughing Edmund nodded,<p>

"It's only been three years Pete!"

o0o

"Edmund will you get _up?_" Caspian called, and the boy currently being told to get up jerked awake.

"Peter?" Edmund asked, and Caspian rolled his eyes. He patted the just king on the shoulder,

"Don't make me being Peter a habit Edmund! We've reached Ramandu's island,"  
>Scowling Edmund sat up, and sighed.<p>

"You bring it upon yourself PETER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eustace is coming in the next Chapter AND the Witch! Bonus!<br>Review? :-)**


	19. Ice and Fire

**_I have a question, I have a friend who missed her bus because she forgot her french 1 book. She ran upstairs to get it and found out it was in her backpack already. So she called her mom asking if she could walk home, and her house is a MILE away from the school. She is one of those people who if she sees something shiny she'll follow it, and she ended up falling in a ditch when attempting a short-cut home. Next thing I knew she was at my door asking for my mother to drive her home, because she comes to my house most of them time to hand out._**

**_My question is, why on earth did she think she could try a short-cut? It was pouring rain, but I don't think that's an excuse, but then again I'm opposite of her...ANYWAYS_**

**_BlackKeys96~ _**Oops, I hope you don't mind if I breezed over Ramadu's Island. I don't like Lilliandil, so I didn't think I could write her very well. I hope you like what I did instead.  
><strong><em>dbd823~<em>** Haha, I don't mind :-) Oh wow is okay here. You shivered? Really? Awesome, I'm glad it worked out! I'm glad that bringing Peter in this story didn't bring up some negative comments! I look forward to see you new adjectives :-) haha  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~<em>**That's alright! Your sister put in some words for you :-) I agree, silver is much better than gold, much more shiny :-) Well, it always seemed that in tough situations Edmund doesn't have time for being upset. He's always there pushing Peter, like "There's an army out there, and its ready to follow you," and well you know. I just imagined him more annoyed. Do you agree? Just wait for it! Eustace is coming, I'm taking my time because a lot of people have high expections. As for the Cross-over, I was thinking right before the War of the Ring, and having Lucy in the Concil of Elrond because Bormir doesn't know what to do with her. Pairings? What do you mean? Like some romance? Hmmm,  
><strong><em>Weirdo~ <em>**Hmmm Peter/Pippin/Merry thing was nothing in my mind. I was thinking some problems between Peter and Sam instead, you know how Sam is so mistrusting. Really? Thanks! Wait...so if I was older would I not be a good writer? Just kidding! Me writing romance? I'm just trying to think about who would be up for some love? Lucy? Peter? Legolas? I'll have to think about it. That's a good idea having the Pevensie's listening in! I really need to watch Tron! Aw man! Now I want to read The High King, The dutchess and the secret! I really shouldn't :-)  
><strong><em>earth17~ <em>**Awww, thanks a lot! I'm glad that the Peter and Edmund bonding worked out in the end.  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~ <em>**Thanks!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Ohhhhhh! Gnaw-that makes so much more sense! Haha. I was really into that chapter while writing, but I kind of rushed through this one because if you saw the movie this chapter may be boring...uh-oh, I hope it's good though. Peter seems to be a big hit!  
>P.S. Whew! That's good news! My scouts have repoted that we have found the BedBugs reinforcments camp. If I can whipe them out, we'll have a good chance! Into Battle! For Narnia AND ASALN!<br>P.P.S. Happy Easter too!  
><strong><em>KL~ <em>**I agree! It's so nice :-)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen ~~~ Ice and Fire<em>

It began with ice…

The entire crew had met the beautiful blue star whom turned out to be a human. Her name was Lilliandil, and stunned the many members of the Dawn Treader. But her appearance was not to be celebrated in joy, instead it was of darkness.

She showed Caspian the Dark Island which was the birth place of all their troubles. Where the mist had come into making and where it planned to make its final stand.  
>Whether it was its last or the crew's it was unknown at the time.<p>

Geared up for battle and with Eustace at their side, they sailed into the dark void. It was indeed dark, pitch black with the mist more visible than ever before. It also seemed to have its own atmosphere compared to the water around the island.

Below deck Edmund and Caspian were getting ready for the battle that would no doubt ensue. Caspian buckled his last belt to his chest armor, and he turned to see how the Just king was fareing. It came to his attention that his belt around his waist held no scabbard. Worried he turned to see a weapon for his friend.

"In case we don't get through…whatever this is." Caspian began grabbing Edmund's attention. "I want you to know I think of you as my brother Ed,"  
>Edmund, who was currently thinking about his actual blood-brother, looked up at his friend curiously. He gave a nod and gave a weak smile,<p>

"Me too," **(I can't help but point out, it sounds like Edmund just said he considers himself as a brother? Selfish much Ed?)**

Caspian couldn't help but walk around and help Edmund. He could tell the younger boy was fuming inside about trying to figure out the Telmarine armor, and figured it would be best just to help before he asked losing his dignity.

"You gave up your sword," Caspian commented.

"Wasn't mine to keep," Edmund answered smoothly in reply, but the Telmarine had other ideas. What the younger boy didn't know is that Caspian was upset that Peter had handed his sword to him and not to his brother. Something he should have fixed back on Goldwater/Dragon Island.

"Use this," He replied as he held out the hilt towards the king and nodded proudly.

"But it's…" The Pevensie began,

"Peter would want you to have it," The other cut him off.

Edmund paused for a half a second thinking back on what Peter had said to him in his dream earlier. Then, no longer second guessing, he reached out and grasped the scabbard with a grin.

o0o

Caspian gave a rousing speech as they re-entered the top-deck, and with the end a cry rang out,

"For Narnia!"

Lucy stopped and waited for them to finish the cry, but the crew around here did not. She pushed her way through the crowd to her brother with a frown.

"What is it Lucy?" He asked seeing the disturbed look on her face.

"They're not finishing it," She licked her lips and looked at the man next to her shouting 'for Narnia' over and over again.

"Not finishing what?"

"The cheer! Peter did not just call 'For Narnia', but he called 'For Aslan' too! How could history forget that?" Lucy asked, looking around again, but no one heard her but Edmund.

"Then finish it for them," Her brother replied, with a shrug. But now that Lucy had pointed that out, he was just as disturbed as he thought about it.

"Oh! But Ed, I'll be the only one!" Lucy gasped, and her brother looked at her surprised.

"The lioness is afraid to shout out for her king? What happened to my sister and what have you done with her?"  
>The cheers of the crew were beginning to fade, and Lucy knew her older sibling was right. Mustering her voice, she shouted out above all the others,<p>

"And FOR ASLAN!" She cried.

It went silent, and everyone turned to look at her.

"You weren't finishing the original cry, so she finished it for you," Edmund said smoothly to the men.

A few more heartbeats then clapping, and a few more cries of 'For Aslan' came. Caspian smiled at the two monarchs and couldn't believe his luck for having them at his side.

o0o

Eustace was dealing with a different problem that was labeled something similar to the word…fear. The cousin to the Pevensie's was going over his list of what had happened to him over the last few days,  
>He had been infected with his cousin Edmund's germs through his candy.<br>He had been drowned, forced to talk to a mouse, sail on a ship in some fantasy world, _talked to a bird_ and more!  
>Eustace experienced a first account of what a slave trade was like, screamed like a girl, and pulled by his ear all over an island. He was told he snored like a pig, turned into a monster and took advice from an old man who doesn't possess a razor and dawdles around in a dressing robe.<p>

And you would ask why Eustace was terrified about flying into a dark cloud of evil.

Reepicheep argued otherwise though, and convinced Eustace to turn around.

He was extraordinary, which was something that he could count for. Eustace snorted at the mouse sitting on his nose, and thought of how optimistic he could be. Enough to make him sick that's for sure.

With a whoosh of his wings, Eustace flew him and his small friend to their destiny.

o0o

"Edmund…"

Her voice was there again, he was sure of it.

"Come with me!"  
>The younger king turned to see the mist swirling…or was it taking form?<p>

"Be my king! I'll let you _rule,"_  
>That was a new suggestion to Edmund, but he had enough of her games.<p>

"Go away, you're dead." He said trying to stay calm. Why was everyone around him not reacting to the witch in front of him?

"You can never kill me!" She laughed in his face, "I'll always be alive in your mind, _silly boy,"_

"NO!"

Edmund fumed, realizing he had grabbed the attention of his sister.

"Edmund? Are you alright?"  
>He turned, and nodded.<p>

"Yeah,"

A wail rung up in the dark island, and the crew turned towards the rail. The wailing turned into two words next…keep away.

"Who's there?"

"We do not fear you!"

The called in reply.

"Nor I you!" The voice was weavering, as if he was tired already from yelling.

That's when the Just king remembered that he had his electric torch, snatching it up he flicked it on. Turning it back and forth he searched for something amiss.  
>And he found it.<br>A poor man standing on the rocks, looking madly back in the light. Lucy nearly gasped at the bent over man's condition. He however did not give up,

"KEEP AWAY!" He shouted at Edmund.

"We will not leave," Caspian answered.

He raised a shining sword above his head, and called out that they could not defeat him.

"Caspian!" Edmund gasped, "Caspian his sword!"  
>Lucy sighed, was there no remorse for the owner?<br>The lord was identified as Lord Rhoop, and talk of getting him aboard came out.

Eustace watching the scene above saw his use and flew down. As he had done with his cousin, he used his claws to gently pick up the lord and brought him over on deck. But the boy turned dragon saw the lord's face, and he quickly flew out of range from the sword in his hand.  
>Terror rose in the man's eyes and he shouted at them to turn the ship about. The Just king saw no argument, and pointed out,<p>

"We have the sword, let's go!"

The crew scrambled to get the orders done, when the lord gave a new warning.

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!"

**(Everyone pull out your Ghostbusters movie! The scene in the end is the same as in Narnia didn't you know? Sea serpents are the same as giant marshmallows!)**

Edmund couldn't help it, he really couldn't, but something jerked him back to a memory that until recently he had scoffed at.

Sea serpents.  
>Oops.<p>

"Oh no,"

"Edmund what did you just think of?" Lucy gasped, thinking of a white dress and a cruel laugh. Edmund however, ran to the railing and looked below into the sea.

This was no ice.

Caspian joined Edmund at the rail, trying to figure out what in Narnia Edmund had thought of. He hoped it wasn't an old enemy from his golden age…

Instead Caspian watched as a rock suddenly rolled into the sea on its own. Taken aback, Caspian watched as another followed suit.  
>Had Edmund thought of magical moving rocks? Because that didn't sound very threatening…<br>Before Caspian could think of anything else, the ship lurched causing the crew to roll.

Edmund ran over and yanked his sister up and away from the rail.  
>Caspian however stayed by the rail and asked,<p>

"What is that?"

"Maybe you should ask the one who conjured it my king," a crew member cried, looking at Edmund in displeasure.

Caspian turned to see a very pale Edmund, but just as he was going to ask, Lucy shouted,

"GALE!"

The crew turned to see the water splash in a mighty wave, and a creature to terrifying to describe emerged.

It was positively not a rock,"Edmund, you seriously have to be joking!" Caspian cried. Lucy ran foreword and pulled the younger girl away, just as Eustace flew at the creature.  
>So the battle was not started by ice, but by fire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It took me TWO and A HALF Hours to uploadwrite/and comment on reviews! Yikes!**

**Warning: I have THREE end of course exams coming up this week! :-0 I may not be able to update till Friday. And then 1 week of writing and then ONE WHOLE WEEK in D.C. with my school (Can I drop dead of exhaustion yet?)**


	20. I Missed Your Heart

**_HEY HEY HEY! I'M BACKKKKKKK! WHO-HOO! After spending time in D.C. touring monuments, seeing muesums, getting up at 5/6 in the morning and getting to bed at 11 at night, and eating at middle ages dinner theater. (Which was my favorite part!)  
>Now for the FIRST TWO clues about my favourite chapter coming up in TWO chapters! I swear!<em>**

Clue one: Chronological B5 C1 P1 S1 ~~A Name =Chronological order of the books, Book 5, Chapter 1, Paragraph 1, sentence 1. Which is "There once was a boy named Eustace, who almost deserved it," The name is EUSTACE  
>Clue two: 2005 tCoN S23 ~~Name of what you're seeing =In 2005, the Chronicles of Narnia Movie, Scene 23. The CORONATION<br>SO Eustace and a Coronation? Is Eustace witnessing a crowning? Hmmmmm...

**_dbd823~ _**Wow! You pretty good with figuring out clues! Pretty close with the guesses! Yep, favorite character is always Edmund, but it's my favorite chapter that I'm going to write :-) Of course I won't forget this story!  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Awwww thanks! My audition for my orchastra went REALLY well, but I havn't got my results back...My math test took foreveeerrrrr... But thanks for staying around!  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~ <em>**Thanks! I DID have an awesome time in DC, the middle ages dinner theater was the best part. (Even though the knight I was cheering for died in the second round of jousting...:-( Poor blue knight)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Awww lucky! I wish I could move my school hours back an hour! I totally agree! You'd think that the writer's weren't that lazy, but some of the things they ended up writing were completely terrible and not that well thought out.  
>P.S. Thanks! I'm heading over to Africa will I see you there? Narnia is on our side, FOR ASLAN!<br>**_earth17~_**Thank you! I'm so sorry about the two weeks bit!  
><strong><em>Weirdo~ <em>**Oh dear, I terribly worded some of the things in my last reply! Jill is your favourite? Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of the Silver Chair, which is why I like the fact the might do The Magicians Nephew next instead. (Btw, did you see they finally casted Legolas' father? I can't wait to see him in costume!) Yeah, not a HUGE romance! I meant that Faramir is going to act like an older brother...boy that would be weird if it was love. Sorry about that. I was thinking a little Eowyn and Peter action for a while though...how does that sound? I can't find any good LotR and tCoN cross-overs yet. As for the High King, The Duchess, and The Secret, hmmmm it's a new idea I'll go with that. I got to the part where Edmund's marrying that Rhai girl. Still haven't seen Tron, but I'm trying to convience my dad to get it tonight since I got a sore throat in DC. Just a question...are you older then me or younger...just wondering my audience range here :-) Haha, I didn't get the "me too" comment in till AFTER I saw it two times! Don't worry I like your reviews! There fun to read!  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~<em>**Hhaha! Well, I guess you're going to have to wait :-) Oh -well, I hide my copies too!  
><strong><em>Disappointed Idealist94~ <em>**Hello! You read my whole story? I INSPIRED you? Woah...give a sec...WOW! That's great! By the way I DID read your story! I think it's amazing! An interesting idea you have about the other Edmund living! I left you a comment on it, and added it to my alerts. I really want to see how that turns out!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty ~~~ I Missed Your Heart<em>

Fire this way and that, just barely missing the skin of every man on deck of the Dawn Treader. Hairs were at the tip, goose-bumps rose. The dragon and the sea serpent dueling in water and air, teeth flashed as they tore at each other. For a long moment no one could tell who had the upper-hand, but the creatures kept fighting and getting tangled.

"Eustace!" Lucy screamed, desperate for her cousin to be alright.

Reepicheep the amazing mouse and warrior that Narnia has ever seen bravely fought alongside of his new found friend. With his sword in paw, he skewered the serpent's nose with a mighty lunge.  
>Angry, the water monster flung his head about and wailed, tossing the valiant mouse into the rigging of the Dawn Treader.<p>

The sea serpents mouth closed in on the winged boy, and brought him crashing into the water, silencing the deck. Seconds passed, then with a mighty heave Eustace was brought back to the surface and sent crashing on a nearby rock. As a last resort, the dragon let go its final weapon of a full blast of flames directly into the monster's face.

The fire reflected orange on Edmund's shocked face, as he watched the battle with his mouth wide open.

In pain and irritated at the dragon and the mouse, the sea serpent went back under the dark and murky waters that surround the dark island. The fires of the burning brute slowly faded underneath, and the crew took advantage of the time.

"A sea serpent? That's what you're scared of? The Witch is ten times scarier, and you think of a magical beast after years in Narnia? Narnia is _full_ of magical animals!" Caspian wailed.

"Well _sorry_, next time I'll try to think of something more terrifying then the beast trying to _eat _Eustace alive!"

Eustace had regained himself, and was preparing for the serpent to resurface, but the lord was mad.

"Out creature!" he cried next to Edmund and Caspian, and he raised the sword above his head and with a well executed swing, took the sword flying into Eustace's side.

Confused and hurt, the dragon gasped in pain as he took flight out into the murky darkness.

"No, his sword, HIS SWORD!" Caspian cried watching Eustace fly away, but Lucy was more worried for the actual boy.

"Eustace! No, come back!" she yelled, but to no avail.

The lord at that moment was in a state insanity and with a yell ran towards the wheel. He pushed the crew member out of the way and with a hurl, he turned the wooden wheel causing the ship to surge.  
>Caspian felt himself lurched away from the rail with a mighty force, and he looked at Drinian with a despaired face.<p>

"Stop him!" A shipmate called out.

"We're all doomed…doomed!" The lord shouted. Gale clung to the rail and looked at Lucy for some kind of comfort. However, Lucy was unable to give it to the younger girl.

Drinian gave him a good knock on the head, allowing the lord to go unconscious into another man's hands. Immediately, the captain took charge, grabbing the wheel.

"Now crew, to your rowing positions!" He called out over the storm that was getting more terrible by the minute that passed.

"Oars at double speed!"

Lucy was on her last thread of hope, and with her mind screaming she managed out one small payer.  
><em>Aslan, please help us.<em>

To her amazement, a beautiful white bird descended from the dark clouds that held the blue sky at bay. It soared through the air on its extended wings, and called out a cry. Lucy gave a relived sigh, and turned back to the ship. Only to see that she was the only one who had noticed the animal in its flight.

Meanwhile, the crew was giving their rowing positions all they got. Reepicheep had stayed down with them to give them encouragement, every once and a while crying out in a loud voice,

"PULL!"

o0o

Eustace beat his wings with humongous effort, and feel the pain searing up his neck. He reached a paw over his chest to attempt to pull it out, but to no avail. He pushed on, gritting his sharp teeth in vain.  
>There it was the white shores he had been aiming for.<br>Allowing the wind to carry his heavy beast-like body, he circled down and crashed into the sand below.

Tumbling and tossing, finally sliding across the surface he felt himself come to a rough stop. The dragon's eyes remained close for a considerable amount of time. Reassuring himself he was still alive, that he was still a boy trapped in a beastly form. He clawed the gritty soil beneath him before opening his brilliant turquoise eyes into the sunlight that beat down on him.

But he was still in a tough position. His friends and family were in need of his assistance, and with his huge form and advantage of flying, he could oblige to their call. Except for the fact he was still pinned to the ground in a hot red pain, that was coming from an old sword dived deep in his shoulder.

Eustace struggled into a sitting stance, and finally realized he was not alone in the plot of land. As he used the sand he had piled up from his large crash, a flash of gold caught his dragon eyes.

A large and magnificent lion stood nearly ten yards away from him, looking proudly upon his scaly appearance. His golden mane of hair whipped in the breeze from the ocean, forming an unbeatable crown about his face. The lion's eyes caught his attention the most though, liquefied gold, and so many unimaginable moods passing through them in seconds.

In his mind, a deep, rumbling voice spoke, making him shudder and relax at the same time. Which in till that moment he did not believe was possible.

"_Try, Eustace, try to free yourself," _

Obeying, he took his jagged, razor-sharp claws to the scales and ripped. His exhausted body protested in a piercing cry, and he let his paw fall to the sand. With a frustrated and disappointed grunt, he looked upset into the pile of sand that lay beneath him. He was useless, just as his name sounded.

The lion could feel these emotions pulsing through the boy's head, and he knew it was time. He reached out his perfect, sharp claws into the sand and with a smooth angle-like grace he tore at the sand like a kitten that tore at curtains.  
>Eustace looked down surprised at the strange feeling he suddenly had in his chest, and in his wonder he saw golden claw marks appear. Unsure if it was supposed to hurt, he looked at the lion in confusion, only to see him reach out his claw once more.<p>

More marks appeared, and soon he was covered in them. Drawn back in a mix of feelings, he turned once more to the king that stood before his shimmering body.  
>The beast opened his mouth, and with a step forward he let out a terrifying and glorious roar that made Eustace get thrown back into shock. It rang in his ears, and vibrated through his scales as he felt himself lifted into the air and off the sand.<p>

Something was changing inside and outside of him. He felt the weight of himself lessen, and his weak body performing harder then he knew possible. His wings were getting harder and harder, and a burst of flames crowd his line of vision. The sound of wings grew silent, and the fire dimmed.

Within moments, Eustace landed with a thud back onto soft orange dead leaves. The dragon was no longer a beast, but he was a human again. For seconds, Eustace lay there in a content state of mind, and then opened his eyes to look more at his surroundings.

"_The sword Eustace, you must not forget what your importance is now," _

With a few heavy breaths, Eustace pushed against the ground and looked up. He knew exactly where he was, Ramandu's island. Another thing occurred in his brain in the moment as well, he had just had an audience with none other than the great Aslan himself. He felt his side to where the wound had been, only to find not even a scratch.  
><em>Then where was the sword?<em> Eustace cried in panic. Flinging himself around, he saw it.

The beautiful sword that his cousins and Caspian needed so desperately was in the clutches of a terrifying figure.

A white lady, tall and majestic looking stood before him, with a cruel look on her face. Her eyes kept changing color, intriguing him more than ever before. His mind race for a name to fit the women, and it did come.

This woman, looking so horrible at him was someone that was talked about before on the ship. That Edmund had especially hated.

She was Jadis, the White Witch, holding the key to Narnia's destruction. It was up to Eustace, who had no advantage, to get it back.

"Eustace, dear, where is your cousin? I much desire to speak with him," She whispered with a poison-full sweet voice.

"Give that sword back, and then we'll talk," Eustace attempted, trying to halt his voice from wavering. It would take practice to make himself a better person. She laughed a clear, amused laugh to the sky, and then looked down on him again.

"If you refuse to help me, _boy, _then I must remove you from my path. I find you most unhelpful and annoying to hold on to.  
>She raised the sword and with a blur moved it at his chest, with a cry Eustace moved back in horror. Only to find the sword resting on its tip, on top of his tan tunic.<p>

"Oh, what a shame, I missed your heart by an inch. Don't feel bad, Edmund had it worst. I got him in the ribs, most painful I presume." She stalled, keeping Eustace in a pointless situation.

"Then let this hit _you_ in the heart Witch, Edmund will never fall for you. He's strong, and even if you do kill me, you'll never win in the end!"


	21. EdmundSickle For A Beast

**_If you want to know why I updated so late, blame my Honor's classes teachers next year. The kept having meetings and getting to know us early...blah blah blah  
>By the way I made it into the special orchastra for more advanced players I auditioned for! YAY!<em>**

**_BlackKeys96~_**Haha, I know right? I totally agree that Caspian should be grateful, but that would ruin the story  
><strong><em>ninja-currey-girl ~<em>** Chapter four? uhhh ok, I know I LOVE PHILLIP! What an awesome horse :-) Caspian IS a goody-goody! Draco Malfoy...I can see it! Draco is my fav. character from Harry Potter :-)  
><strong><em>AlwaysABrandNewDay~<em>**Goodness, we haven't talked in a while! Thanks! Chapter 14 I agree I'm proud of! That rock joke must be pretty funny...Well here are the clues at the end...  
><strong><em>EdFan~<em>** Yay! I'm glad it is! I think Eustace's performance was the best in Voyage of the Dawn Treader! The Lord...well I agree :-) Thanks! I spent a while on the Eustace and Aslan scene. I wanted to give Eustace a little more fight... trust me it's coming up :-)  
><strong><em>EdmundPevensie for evermore~<em>** I know! Go Eustace! I don't like Jill very much either, but apparently a lot of people like her...I don't see why. That's okay! I understand. Will Poulter did an AWESOME job, he was exactly as I visioned Eustace. Favorite chapter? Just WIATTT!  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~<em>** You got lucky! I almost updated before you left your review! Only seen VDT ONCE! Wow, I've seen it seven times! (But I own it...) Reepicheep the violent mouse...sadly it has a ring to it...hahaha. Narniaweb? I've seen it, but you can make accounts? I should get one! I will really need your help on that cross-over and I'm sure people don't want to read about it till it's done. And I don't want anyone to steal my ideas...  
><strong><em>dbd823~ <em>**I got your review don't worry! I almost missed it though... Hmmm, I don't know why it won't let you review. Strange. No she did not stab Eustace, she faked it to get a reaction out of him, and to cause fear. Thanks though! Hmmm, that is a weird idea. He did think of the Witch and she shows up...but she never comes to life like the sea serpent. PLOT HOLE IN THE MOVIE! Hahaha. It was school related, but I guess it could be counted as a vacation. Thanks!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Already reviewed? Gah, stupid review thingie. Your not the only one. Thanks!  
>P.S. Glad you could make it! We shall begin Africia bright and early tomorrow morning.<br>P.P.S A lampost? Have you ever gone lampost tipping? It's fun! You find a flashing one, and you try to beat your friend by running up to it tagging it and running back before it flashes back on. Whoever does that the fastest wins. My friend and I ran across a street to play it with a flashing lampost across from my house, we got in trouble for running across the street in the middle of the night though. If your on your own, you can time yourself. Nerdy huh?

**_CLUE TIME! What's my favorite chapter that I'm going to post in this story? It's actually a few chapters away!  
>Clue 3<br>_**_"Once a king or queen of Narnia always"  
><strong>Clue 4<br>"**_Book 6, Chapter 3 Paragraphs 48-51" The Name is Useless.  
>IN ALL YOU HAVE<p>

1, Eustace 2, A coronataion 3, Once a king or queen of Narnia always 4, Useless DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-One ~~~ Edmund-sickle For A Beast<em>

"PULL; PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Reepicheep cried with his shrill voice to the crew members as the sea serpent screeched just on the other side of the ship. The men were relentless to the oars that bond them to their life. If they couldn't get the ship out of the infernal darkness of the island, no one would ever be able to.

With a loud wail, so loud many men covered their ears in pain, the monster from Edmund's head approached closer to the Dawn Treader. With a roaring splash of sea water that covered the deck, the serpent sailed over the ship and dived into the water on the other side.

Lucy did not know what the beast was attempting to do, but there was something else on her mind. A small girl who happened to be in the middle of the fight, named Gael. Ever since Gael had joined the ship after the Lone Islands, Lucy had felt personally responsible for her safety and well-being. In horror, the queen realized she was the only one who was able to do something before Gael got seriously hurt or lost in the salty liquid below.

"Gael, COME ON! This way!" She shouted over the cracking of the vessel they stood on. She tugged on the terrified female, and dragged her below. At least she would be safer down there then up on top where the fighting was happening.

The creature was wrapping itself around the Dawn Treader a second time, causing men to jump left in right in shock, or for men to jump to push another out of harm's way. Caspian ran making sure that no one was hurt, but only to see Edmund struggling to keep out of the sea serpents way.

Men trying to lock the luggage and prepare cannons were thrown back, as the sides of the ship started to give to the weight of the monster. Water was now everywhere, and it was difficult to tell what was ocean and what was ship.

Edmund was having the most trouble. For some reason, he seemed to be the only passenger on board who was freezing to death. Making it hard for him to pay attention to the larger threat at hand. He breathed on his hands for some heat, only to have water splash on him again to make him cold.

"It's that entire bloody Witch's fault! I never had a normal temperature since I ate that poisoned food of the devil…" Edmund complained under his breath, as he nearly got jammed into the rail of the ship.

Gael gave a scream as things in the once beautiful room went flying past her head. Lucy tugged her along and thrust her desperate next to the bed in a crouching position, then turned and searched the room.

There it was…

Grabbing Susan's bow she paused for a half-a-second. Would her sister mind that she was using _her _gift? It was too late to worry about something like that she decided, and turned back to Gael.

"Now you stay here in till someone comes and gets you, okay?"  
>Without waiting for an answer she rushed out of the room.<p>

Everything was starting to get awfully blurry as Edmund's eyes started to water from the cold he felt. He was trapped between the serpents body, with nowhere to go. Trying to shake the feelings off, he heard Caspian shout to him.

"Ed, Ed! We'll ram the serpent, smash him on the rocks!" He shouted over the fury of battle.

_You doubt him Edmund; it would be easier to abandon ship…_

Frustrated Edmund gritted his teeth and visualized Caspian's plan. He turned back to the other king and replied,

"Steer her to port, I'll keep it on the prow!" He shook his head again, and realized his blurry eyes made him only think he was trapped. Pushing his way through the wreckage, he heard men call out to each other.

"Look out!"

Edmund raced up the stairs, but a small tingling of tiredness was starting to grasp his body. There was no possible way he was sick! Edmund groaned, this was going to be awful.

Lucy emerged on deck to look over the deck, a sudden jolt lead her to realize that there was practically no deck left to see. She made sure the arrows in their quiver were safely secured on her back and she tore up the steps in alarm. To her left she watched her older brother attempting to crawl up to the prow; unable to ask what he was up to she gave only a few seconds to watch.  
>He looked horrible, like he used to when he lay in bed with the flu. She remembered as a little girl walking up to him…<p>

"_Eddie!" A small joyful girl called, it was six in the morning and she was excited. Her older brother was up and making noises, so she came to the conclusion he must be up to play. She reached up to the handle and stood on her tip-toes just to grasp it. Just above her head was a large sign printed in un-even letters that read "Lucy Keep Out At All Tymes!" Times had been misspelled, and appeared the writer of the sign didn't seem to care.  
>Finally managing to open the door, she burst into a very dark room.<em>

_"Ugh! Who is that? Go away!" A weak annoyed voice cried, who was none other than Edmund Pevensie. Walking up to the bed, she peered over the pillows to see a ghost in her brother's bed. Lucy never understood her dark-haired brother, but having a ghost in his bed was horrifying. With a scream, she leapt back and ran for the open door. She bumped into something quite solid, only to see it was Peter, her other older brother. Peter was ten years old, and quite proud of his age. Peter walked into the room, with Lucy at his heels, and waited for Peter to yelp and run with her.  
>He didn't.<br>Instead he began to laugh,_

_"Poor Ed, not feeling well are you?"  
>His answer was a mouth-full of pillow. Chuckling Peter replied to the rude comment,<em>

_"I'll get mum,"_

_"You get mum, and I'll mUrDer… you!" A hoarse and funny voice yelped._

_"Ungrateful little git…" Peter muttered, as he turned out in the hall and turned the light on.  
>Lucy peered over the covers again, only to realize the ghost was really her brother. His eyes were watery, and he was nearly was white as the sheets he lay on top of. The tip of his nose was red like he had been rubbing it severely before she had come in. His mop of brown hair was damp from his sweating, and he glared up at Lucy.<em>

_"Go away!" He yelped._

_"But Edmund, we want to help," She replied._

_"I don't want your help…" _

Edmund looked the same way she remembered, she wanted to help him but she just couldn't. She gave a sigh, and kept climbing.

o0o

Reepicheep on the other hand, was _still _attempting to encourage the crew. However, he seemed to be more of getting on their nerves then helping.

"Foreword! Come on, pull!"

o0o

The youngest Pevensie boy dropped out on the tongue of the dragon painted on the Dawn Treader. Still suffering from whatever he had, he felt quite accomplished. The only problem was how to keep the dragon on the prow…

His electric torch glistened in the water that coated it, and it hit him. He yanked the silver object off his belt and switched it on. Swinging the beam of light over the sea serpent's face he prepared for it to come at him. Rising to full height, and irritated at the fact he couldn't see, the creature turned towards the source of the light. A boy…

"Try and kill me, come on! Come on, I'm here!" Edmund shouted, luckily his voice was fine.

_It will kill you Edmund, give up! Give up!_

The serpent seemed to be listening to the voice in his head more than he was, as it lunged for him. Next thing Edmund knew, he was looking down the monster's throat, and he did not like what he saw. I violent shiver ran down his body, and Edmund swore he heard himself yell. The teeth of the monster were right around his body, and all it had to do was chomp down and he was gone.

"NO!" Lucy cried, as she watched the sea serpent drive its teeth in the place she saw her brother lie. It would be bloody and heart-shattering to see Edmund pulled from her like that.

"EDMUND!" Caspian joined in, as he watched the monster pull away and start chewing the wood. What if the younger king was inside that wood? He thought in panic, a paralyzed feeling froze him in place as he watched the teeth move up and down.

Then there was movement on the prow, and he nearly missed it. Edmund was climbing out of the mouth alive!

Edmund gripped the top of what was left of the dragon, and grunted in pain. He was tired and exhausted from trying to get out of the serpents path of destruction. He felt dizzy and his head was killing him, literally. Climbing around on the dragon's head Edmund turned and shouted to the beast in his loudest voice,

"I'm still here!'

Lucy raised Susan's bow and remembered the famous words that came with it, _"Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss,"_

The queen released the tension on the string, and watched the red tipped feathers…

o0o

"Ungrateful, useless, unwanted FOOL!" The witch screamed into Eustace's face with anger. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and the witch brought the sword above her head.  
>Eustace had to think fast.<p>

Ducking his head, he ran head first towards the Witch's stomach, and with all his weight he tackled her. Knowing full well she had a sharp object in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, by the way if you want a really fun Narnia remix of the Battle song, try this,<br>http:/ www. youtube .com /watch?v= 1X5MWu05psI&NR =1 Just remove spaces**

**give it 2 minutes and then it gets good! CHEERIO CHAPS :-) Review?**


	22. Narnia's StrengthsPossibly

**_Well, this is one of the longest chapter's I've written since like chapter 5. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER :-)_**

**_dbd823~_**You'll see in the next chapter! You're not that far off :-D I hope Eustace has enough action in this chapter! Edmund getting sick is more of my idea then in the movie, in the movie he looks pretty healthy...I hope.  
><strong><em>CrazyDyselxicNerd~<em>** Ka-nig-it, hahahaha! That's hilarious!  
>P.S. Most definatlty! My story is coming to a close so better kick it into high gear!<br>**_BlackKeys96~_** You smell White Witch magic indeed :-) Eustace is the very first part of this chapter!  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~<em>** Sorry about that, stupid site has flaws nearly always doesn't it? Thanks! I love to make the characters more rounded then the movies do :-) Eustace has such a big part in this chapter and the next!  
><strong><em>EdFan~<em>** You can read my chapters as a film? Whew, that's awesome! I totally agree! I always imagined that the Witch got him in some way, that always reminded him of her. I know, we want to feel bad for Edmund, but it just means more Edmund so why complain? I'm glad that flashback worked! Haha, Go Eustace!  
><strong><em>StorySeeker~ <em>**Thanks! Eustace has a very interesting battle...awww, I'm glad I took time from this story to make it in. It would've sucked to take time away from this story just to not make it in.  
><strong><em>earth17~<em>**Thank you! A lot of you keep saying its not possible for Eustace to become king. Why is that?  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~<em>**Thanks! I'm glad that the flashback worked! Haha, Lucy tore up the stairs. Did she eat spinach? That would be really weird to read. Ouch, I hope your okay, a bad karate tournament sounds really painful. About Narnia Web, I usually follow Narnia fans, run by a guy named Paul. But Narnia Web is amazing! My username is the same as my Fanfiction account name. Don't forget the Anarane bit. Hope you PM me soon! (I actually like it so much I got a T-shirt for 5 buvks to support the site!)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Two ~~~ Narnia's Strengths…Possibly <em>

Eustace was crazy. No, he was more than crazy, more like insane was a better word to describe a boy who attacked a witch holding a sword. Weaponless and inexperienced, Eustace Clarence Scrubb who almost deserved his name; went head first and grabbed the witch around the waist.  
>However, the witch is well trained, and she gripped Eustace's shirt and took him down with her. With a grunt in surprise, he landed on the leaves beneath his feet. Flinging around to spot the white women, but didn't see her.<p>

Instead he saw the sword laying there unattended in the grass just beyond his grasp. Eustace propped up onto his elbow, and reached out his arm for the glinting silver in the ground. He tugged on the sword, once…twice.

Looking up again, he saw her again grinning wickedly at his situation.

"Give it up, boy!"

"Why not you?"

She growled in fury, but Eustace saw the moment she stepped off the sword as his chance. Wrapping his hands around the strange new object that Eustace had barely enough knowledge to know what it is, he swung it upwards.  
>Shock covered the pale witch's face, but it didn't last. She gave a mock bow towards him,<p>

"For now, you are ahead boy. But I have another boy to bother,"

Eustace cried out and swung the sword again, and found it much heavier then he thought swords were. His hands slipped out of the hilt and went flying into the air, as the witch disappeared.  
><em>How on earth does Edmund carry and fight with one of these <em>daily_? _  
>He walked over to the weapon, and picked it up. If she was going after who he thought she was going after, he better hurry and place the sword at the table.<p>

o0o

Lucy held her breath, watching the red point move further and further away and more towards the creature trying to tear her brother to shreds. It narrowly missed hitting the tail twice, and took the breath out of the younger queen, waiting for it to hit. The arrow never flew off course, and then to her amazement, the arrow hit the eye of the sea serpent.

Edmund backed up, his head whirling, and he stared at the sudden foggy eye of the serpent in front of him. He gripped the dragon's head as the beast swung its head with a cry.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Caspian called up to the crew, but mainly to the king on the prow of the ship. The Just King turned to jump of the prow, and the ship jerked to the front, and the Dawn Treader rammed into the serpent. His weakening state sent him backwards, sliding down the tail and rolling onto the deck. Shivering, Edmund closed his eyes for some blissful moments, as more water seemed to soak the boat.

Caspian ran down the ladder towards the fallen king, and shook him.

"Edmund, answer me!"

Groaning, the youngest male Pevensie, opened his eye and snapped at the older king,

"I'm trying to stop my head from causing me to black out, now if you don't…"

"I do mind, not get up Edmund,"  
>Caspian reached over and tugged him to his feet, and felt a shiver run through his spine. Caspian's eyebrow's furrowed as he looked at Edmund's condition.<p>

"Edmund are you ok?" He asked unsure of what to say about his state, and trying to warm his own hand.

"I'm _fine,"_

Both kings turned back to the beast that was now glowing yellow in front of them. A large slit formed on the beast stomach, and Caspian believed it was over.  
>Instead the entire serpent split open to reveal claws up and down its sides. Hissing it looked down onto the kings and stretched above the ship like a dark ominous cloud.<p>

"Edmund, I'm seriously starting to hate your mind," Caspian snapped, and Edmund gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry?"

Caspian went towards the wheel of the ship but turned to see Edmund not following him.

Edmund was sure any moment he would turn blue. His condition was making him slow on his decisions and worry about himself then what was going on around him. Which is why the younger king did not see the fact the serpent was going to try to eat him…again.

"MOVE!" Caspian cried in anguish at the king trying his best to get into Edmund's head. But when Edmund still didn't acknowledge him, he knew he had to take the situation into his own hands. He ran and tackled Edmund, barely saving himself from the path of the serpent. Edmund was still non-responsive to Caspian, but the Telmarine king didn't have time for it. Instead he grabbed the sword that lay next to him and brought down with as much force as he could on one of the claws that the beast supported on it. In pain, the sea serpent reared back as green mist swirled from the wound.  
>Edmund looked up, as if for the first time realizing the serpent was right above him, and his mouth dropped open.<p>

Edmund was listening to the voice in his head before that. He knew what voice it was, and it was starting to bother him. How is she still coming back?  
><em>Edmund, listen to me. I can protect you, give you credit for your smaller deeds. Make your life perfect…<em>

"We can beat this," Caspian said next to him, and Edmund shook his head clear.

Suddenly, Edmund felt clear of his chills, and he returned to normal. (Much thanks to Eustace recovering the sword from the Witch, as Edmund learned later)

"We have to get it closer!" Edmund exclaimed overseeing the situation of the serpent trying to eat the mast, and drag them into the swirling deaths below. Edmund got up and walked away from a very confused Caspian, who had no idea why Edmund was acting like this. In the battle against the Miraz he seemed to be perfectly fine…

Drinian was walking up and down the deck trying to keep the men in order and fighting well. He shouted out now as the beast was still trying to drag the Dawn Treader down,

"All men to the main deck!"

Caspian added to the order, as Edmund's plan came clear into his own head.

"Ready the harpoons!" He shouted as he watched Edmund do something he knew he was confident at.

Edmund knew exactly how to get the beast to come closer, and he knew how to kill it. But that required climbing the mast for the third time, which made Edmund grin. A rope passed past his face, and he grabbed it. He swung on the thick rope onto the rigging, and he started to climb up to the top.

"I want everybody up here!" Drinian called to his men again.

Eustace stumbled over a ruined stone wall, and nearly fell. But he had no time for that. Catching his balance, he cursed the fact he had no shoes to help him go faster.  
>Still holding the sword in his hand, and running through the leaves that covered the island he tried to remember the way to Aslan's table.<p>

He paused on the middle of the bridge, unsure if he had just come from that direction or not. The gargoyles on either side of him looked down with haunting expressions, laughing at his indecisions. He looked up at the sky in frustration, and saw the darkness still looming over Dark Island. The place where his family and friends still lingered.

He knew he had to keep going, and pray that the lion was still on his side and guiding him in the correct direction. He went back into a running position, entering the woods on the other side of the stone bridge that looked familiar enough.

"Ready?" Caspian shouted, causing his voice to hurt as he tried to be heard over the crashing and splashing on board. A few men answered, 'aye sir!', and the Telmarine king took a deep breath, supporting the harpoon over his shoulder. Positioned to be thrown at the serpent that was still attempting to destroy the mast and, in all the Dawn Treader.

"Now!" He called to the crew that waited for his order, and they all took steps forward and released the deadly weapon from their grips. The men had wonderful aims, and all of them rooted into the stomach of the creature, causing it to wraith in pain.

"Pull its head down!" Caspian continued to encourage the crew in the task that needed to be done correctly or they all will die. The crew pulled on the ropes with the remaining strength they had left, gasping in breaths to keep strong.

Caspian looked up at Edmund, who was steadily making his way higher towards the beast. He did not seem to be worried about the fact he could fall, or that he was about to take on a serpent on his own. Instead, his eyes remained completely focused on the ropes his hands desperately hung to, and used his feet to push himself up.  
>The older king swallowed, hoping that Edmund got it over with fast, before the opportunity passed.<p>

o0o

Eustace pushed dead limbs out of his way and saw a clearing ahead. Picking up his speed, he ran back onto another old, stone path. Licking his lips, he saw an arch above the path ahead. Excited he stumbled towards it, to see the strange foreign table that he had seen previously when flying above the Island.  
>Towards the side of the table, was the other Lord's swords all placed in an incomplete circle, shining blue like the sky.<br>They clattered and shook, as if excited he had arrived with the final piece. He walked slowly up to them, wondering what would happen when he finally placed the last sword down. He stuck the sword in his hand in front of him, and the shiny silver weapon began to shake.  
>In moments, in turned into the similar glowing blue that the other swords held. Eustace crept closer….<p>

o0o

Edmund grasped the final bit of rope that he needed, and was glad the small wooden platform had been added a while ago. He grunted, as he tried to pull his own weight up the rigging. Three times was not enough to make him the perfect sailor for this kind of task. It also wasn't helping when he could feel the old sickness feeling climbing into his limbs again. He bit down on his lip, and stepped onto the wooden platform, and felt a head rush attack him.  
>He cried out and grasped his head, trying to stay with the battle, but that voice was screaming into his head now.<br>_GIVE UP, GIVE UP!  
><em>He felt nauseous, like if he opened his mouth, it would go badly. Violent shivers took over him, and his vision blurred.

"Ugh! No!" He cried out to no one in particular. Edmund was sure he was becoming a frozen ice king. He gripped the mast, trying to support himself, and prepare to fight the sea serpent.

Below Caspian kept shouting out,

"HEAVE!"  
>The crew was trying; it was bring the head down, slowly but surely. The men around him were gritting the teeth, looking at nothing but the rope they pulled.<p>

The head smashed into the mast where Edmund stood, and Ed groaned. He was knocked down to the back of the rigging, and he grasped the ropes. This battle was really starting to kill him. Pulling himself up, he blinked fiercely, looking at the scaly face in front of him. His eyes widened in panic, as he knew this wasn't going well.

o0o

Eustace was stalling; he didn't mean too, he was just nervous. The swords were nearly going crazy, as if they had their own mind.  
>But the cousin of the Pevensie's was not expecting the Witch to make this more difficult.<p>

He reached out the sword, and he nearly managed to set it down before something gripped his waist. He gave a grunt, as something green and fuzzy yanked him back onto the ground. Eustace saw it was the mist, and it was blurring his vision of where the table was. He held on the hilt of the sword, and yanked it up.  
>In the back of his head he remembered what Reepicheep had shouted to him once when he had attempted to steal the orange. Getting into his posture, he held the sword and instead of flinging it willy-nilly. But the mist was making it harder to concentrate.<br>Giving up, he flung the sword desperately, wondering if the sword could even make it go away.  
><em>Great, Narnia has its strengths, but when it has me swinging at mysterious evil gas, I am not pleased.<em>

o0o

It wasn't in his head anymore; he knew it wasn't just by the sound of her shrill voice.

"Edmund…" The Witch called gently, catching his attention immediately. Soaked and shivering, Edmund turned to see her right behind him. She was still there, still that old memory that clung to him. She was formed by the mist, just _there._  
>Edmund looked her in the eye, and he felt all sickness leave him. She gave him a wicked grin. Like she knew she was making him feel better.<p>

"What are you going to prove, Edmund?" The Witch asked him, voicing the inner thoughts in his mind. Edmund was harshly reminded of the time he sat in her prison, waiting for her sleigh to be prepared. The Just king tried to take deep breaths, to calm himself.

"That you're a man?" She teased, and Edmund knew he was helpless. He stared at her like a toddler in a candy shop. All other sound left him, nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
>Why fight this battle, when he could just go with her?<p>

"EDMUND! DO IT!" Caspian shouted, but it made no change in his mind. He felt hypnotized by her all over again, and his old thoughts clashing with the thoughts that told him this was wrong. Peter would be disappointed in him, but who cares about Peter?

Who cares about Peter, when you were always in his shadow…?

o0o

Eustace tumbled onto his back. Dragging through the mist, still trying to fight it off him. He crawled towards the table, only to be pulled back again.  
>If he didn't make it, Edmund could fall for the Witch again, and it would be all over.<br>_Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people.  
><em>Eustace grit his teeth again and pushed forward.

o0o

"I can make you that; I can make you my king." She repeated, still in Edmund's full attention. He had nothing to say, but watch as she offered him more then she had ever offered before.  
>She reached out her hand to him, welcoming him in to her wing again.<p>

_Her soft white coat had been more inviting then any of his siblings. The magic she performed had captured him; her food had tempted him…_

"Just take my hand," She smiled.

The rope that was tied off to the ship was ripped off, freeing the sea serpent at last. Edmund's moment to help everyone was slipping further and further away from them. Yet, the witch was so enthralling.  
>The men who still held onto the ropes were thrown into the air, and men below decks cried out in anguish.<p>

"Just give in," She tempted, making Edmund's mind race even more.

o0o

Eustace swiped again, and found an opening. He ran towards it, and leapt through the claws of the mist, to see the table waiting on him.  
>He fell forwards towards the other swords and dropped the blue blade onto the others and watched.<br>He had done it, but what was it?

The swords shook more, and then a brilliant blue ray of light burst into the sky, sending Eustace backwards in shock. His mouth wide open, he looked up to watch. They began to clang and make more noise as the light swirled.

o0o

Edmund's attention was finally grasped, and he looked down to see Peter's sword turn blue. The Just king's mouth dropped, and the Witch looked livid.

"DO IT!" Caspian screamed, his voice becoming hoarse. Edmund turned to see the harpoon's had broken, and he nearly missed his chance.

Stepping forward, he thrust Rhindon into the air, and shouted out.

"COME ON!"  
>The beast turned towards him, his one good eye focused on the light that Edmund held at his face. Holding onto the rigging, the Just King took an exhilarated breath, and watched as the serpent lunged forward. Raising the sword over his head, he pushed upwards and drove the blade into the mouth of the monster.<p>

"NO!" The Witch screamed behind, him and Edmund saw lights dance before him eyes.


	23. Always

**_Gosh, I TOTALLY Slacked at the beginning of the Summer! Well, we're in the home run guys! Only two more chapters left and an Epilogue! (With special apperence of Peter Pevensie again :-) ANYWAYS!  
>THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! And it's the one for all you Eustace fans as well...because I couldn't leave you all hanging :-)<br>Warning though, the next chapter has 'the other Edmund' returning! Dun dun dunnnnnn._**

**_dbd823~ _**Haha, go Eustace indeed! You mean the Legend of King Arthur? That's one of my favorite stories! Good guess though, your close with the King Arthur and the KNIGHTS of the round table. Hint Hint :-) I'm pretty sure there isn't a sword stuck anywhere...but in the book of Voyage of the Dawn Treader there is that bracelet that turned Eustace into a Dragon hanging on a limb. The fate of that little piece of history always fasinated me. Thanks! I'm glad that the chapter worked. I was hopeing the 'sickness thing' wasn't to overboard.  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~<em>** Me too, I do believe it is pretty long. And this one is just as long, if not longer. But I don't believe it is. Screaming! Wow, I hope you did it in your head, and not out loud :-P Thanks though!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~<em>** Phew! I'm glad the descriptions didn't bore anyone to death! (As far as I know of...) Oops, I guess I'm going back at the end to do some editing... Eustace may get his moment !  
>P.S. I can take Mali, and we will meet in...New Zealand for the feast or Narnia? Which do you prefer?<br>**_PenNameless1994~ _**Awesome! I'm glad they did. It took me a moment to understand that second bit, but I got it now :-) Haha. I agree, I mean the story wouldn't make sense if the Witch controled him 24/7.  
><strong><em>EdFan~<em>** YES! Completely agree, Eustace CLARENCE Scrubb. Well, Eustace will need 15 years of training to catch up to Edmund. But I agree, someday he will! Well I always imagined Edmund would never be the one to tell when he wasn't 100%. Haha, that was fun to write. I mean in the movies, they almost completely forget that it was EDMUND that brought the sea serpent there in the first place! If I was there, I wouldn't be too pleased with Ed either. (In the movies I gasped 'what was Edmund on?' really loud and caused a lot of people to laugh. Oops :-) I think you'll like where I'm taking the next chapter. It connects back to the beginning.  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~ <em>**Thanks! I do try to keep in mind that, no offense to Eustace's character, that he is a simpleton at sword play. It's a good thing the Witch left when she did, because she would have had the upper hand all the way through the fight.  
><strong><em>earth17~<em>**I totally understand. And you know what? I'll not spoil the chapter, but what you just said GREATLY guided my story telling through this section. I will admit making Eustace a king crossed through my mind SEVERAL times through out the battle. I even had a name chosen and a place, it was all visualized ;-)  
><strong><em>The Goddess of Books~ <em>**Thank you!  
><strong><em>AlwaysABrandNewDay~<em>**Nice to see you back! Ahh! That's a scary image to see Edmund land on a sword like that! *shivers*I hope this is "explosive" enough...I do have more to add though. But it's mostly wrapping it all up.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-three ~~~ Always<em>

_Since when did serpents glow when you stabbed them?_

…

It was an awful last thought to have, if you ever asked Edmund's opinion.

Not, thank you Aslan for a wonderful time as a King in Narnia.  
>Or even, Caspian take care of Lucy will you?<br>Especially not, Peter I'm sorry I managed to fail you a second time.

Just, _since when did serpents glow when you stabbed them?_

Of course Edmund didn't realize that the serpent was actually not even trying to kill him at the moment. It was in fact non-responsive to anything around its blinded eyes.

Slowly, the serpent let out one long wail and writhed in pain above Edmund's head as it began to splash back into the ocean. Bursts of light and energy escaped the beast and the storm temporarily got even worse. The clouds grew heavier as lightning streaked across, and cackled above the Dawn Treader threateningly.

Gracefully, as if it was simply lying down to rest for the night, the serpent fell into the sea below and bubbles surrounded its body. Dissolving into the liquid abyss, the green mist clouded the blue color of the ocean. Finally, the beast came to its last resting spot on the rocks deep below, the rest of the mist poured away from the head. In till the once glorious sea serpent was gone for good.

As the crew of the Dawn Treader looked over their heads into the storm, they saw the grey clouds began to stop glowing from the mass of electricity that ran through its veins. Before their very eyes, the clouds began to pull apart from each other, and the light above them began to peak through. The shafts of pure shining light began to touch the ship and the ocean, and they knew that the entire Island was finally collapsing.

"The spell, it's lifting!" Lucy exclaimed, as she looked about herself in wonder. The heavy fog broke apart even more at her words and the distant horizon was visible once more. The shafts of light grew into patches, which turned into large areas began to spread. The youngest queen's face was covered in a grin of pure joy as she watched the development.

_Thank you Aslan, for all that you do._ She cried in her mind. _Wait a minute…_

Lucy looked panicked up into the rigging and heaved a huge sigh of relief. There her brother was climbing down, looking thoroughly shaken yes, but alive none the less.

"Edmund!" She yelled over to him, her smile widening, as he turned to look at her.

Edmund indeed was surprised that it was so suddenly over, but pleased. He grasped looked around at the new surroundings that accompanied the Dawn Treader and his own smile joined his little sisters.

Caspian, sat up sore, and feeling like he had dislocated his spine. He stretched it for a moment, and then relaxed. Nope, just sore like he thought.

"Caspian!" Lucy's voice rang out to him, "Look!" She yelped, as she looked over the railing into the distance of the sea.

Edmund, who had a higher view, looked down in the direction that Lucy was pointing out with her gaze. Stunned, he was amazed to see the boats that had gone missing so long ago on the edge of the retreating mist. A bright and blazing sun scorched into his eyes, but he no longer cared. It was the sun again, and it gave him the warmth he was sure that had been sent by the great Lion himself.

o0o

Away on the island of Aslan's Table, the three lords who had been sitting in solitude for so long found themselves immediately awoken in surprise. They looked around at each other first, unaware of what happened before their long slumber, but were greatly relaxed at the sight of the other.

Well, that is in till they saw exactly _how_ much time had passed. Then they began to pull their long prisons away and drop the limbs and weeds to the side. The lords were once again restored.

o0o

The boats traveled closer into view, and were getting easier and easier to look at in detail.

"Narnians! Narnians!" The call rang out, as the entire crew joined in clapping for the long lost prisoners of the mist.

Gael and her father pushed their way through. A small glimmer of hope both flamed in their eyes with equal angst. Lucy could see the anxious looks, and made her way over to the girl she was quite proud to know. She looked down, and placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile escaping her lips once again. Assuring the other that there was no longer any reason to be worried.

They looked about into the boats again, and the fog had finally given them clear vision. And there in the closest boat, was the wonderful mother of Gael.

"Mummy!" Gael cried, her joy overwhelming her.

"Helaine!" Rhince called out in chorus, as they both smiled.

Edmund watched shocked as the two passengers suddenly jumped over the railing into the turquoise water below and began to swim towards the ships. He looked over at Lucy, and saw her look sad at the sight. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, and he knew what was making her upset.

She was thinking about Susan and Peter, the two people that would have made this entire Narnian trip perfect. However, they were not here, and as much as Edmund didn't want to say it. He was pretty sure it was perfect without them anyways. He rubbed her shoulder again, looking out at the reunited family. And he knew that this journey was going to be quite alright.

Lucy tucked her head into his chest, and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Lucy, I told you, that's only for Peter." He attempted to detach her from himself. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure it is," She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him as well. Despite how uncomfortable he was at that, he put up with it anyways. His sister always seemed to have that effect on him either way.

"Let's have them on board! Clear the decks," Caspian ordered as he joined the two siblings on the side of the ship. Edmund looked up, and an understanding passed between them. He nodded his head, and Lucy looked up.

Caspian leaned over and squeezed her neck teasingly, and she laughed.

"We did it," Then she looked at Edmund with a sly smile. "I knew we would," Edmund raised his eyebrows at that.

"It wasn't just us though," He commented. And as if he had planned it out, there was a cry from below.

"You mean…" Caspian began to ask, but then he heard it too.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy!" A call was rising out. There was excessive amount of splashing, and then another yell, "Over here!" Lucy turned at the voice and realized it was coming from the other side of the ship.

"Hey, Lucy! I'm in the water, Lucy!"

Confused on _who_ was in the water, Lucy herself looked over the edge of the Dawn Treader, and saw Eustace. A moment of shock passed her face as she called out in surprise,

"Eustace!" He nodded and smiled at her voice and called in return,

"I'm a boy again!" Edmund and Caspian joined her in grins as they looked down on Eustace.

"I'm a boy!" He called to them, as if they couldn't make that out. To shocked to care, both kings decided not to point out they were indeed not blind.

A voice from Lucy's feet suddenly called,

"Eustace, I see your wings have been clipped!" There was Reepicheep, the most valiant mouse in all of Narnia. He chuckled in delight to see Eustace returned to his original state, and hopped over board to join his 'extraordinary' friend. Water splashed in the small area of where he landed and Lucy began to laugh along with them.

The mouse began to sing happily at this new development,

"_Where sky and water meet  
>Where the waves grow ever sweet…"<em> At this moment, as if in a joking matter, he tasted the water. Eustace joining along, he swallowed a little bit of the water as well.

"It _is_ sweet," Suddenly he gasped, and the two exchanged looks. "It's sweet!" Reepicheep yelped a little louder, causing the three royals on board to furrow their eyebrows in confusion. Lucy and Caspian laughed nervously, watching the boy and the mouse. Yet, Edmund, watched in confusion.

"Look…LOOK!" The mouse called growing more and more excited by the minute. They all turned to look at the blue horizon in the distance to see what Reepicheep was pointing out.

They squinted in the sunlight, and saw…waves turning up into the air? And white?

"Aslan's country," Caspian noted, completely sure of his answer to the strange outcome. "We must be close," He added, a hopeful tone taking over.

"Well, we've come this far, I do say…but in celebration I say we wait till tomorrow…" Edmund said. Lucy and Caspian looked at him like he had gone mad. Lucy placed her hand on Ed's shoulder.

"You want to put off Aslan's country Ed?" She asked confused. He shrugged; a glint in his eye.

"I have some things I want to get done first…" He then walked off and headed below deck. Lucy looked at Caspian to see what his reaction to this was, and saw he was completely calm. He leaned against the rail and smiled at her.

"Should we help Eustace up, or were you planning on leaving him there?"

"Oh!" Lucy cried, realizing Caspian was correct. She quickly reached over the rail and helped Eustace on board along with Reepicheep. When both were handed towels, a smacking sound was heard nearly behind her ear. Turning she saw a very interesting sight.

Edmund was sitting his back turned to them, leaning against a barrel. Raising an eyebrow, her and Caspian walked around the barrel to meet Edmund, who had a sheepish smile.

"Edmund, you've got to be kidding,"

For there the Just king sat a large half-eaten piece of Turkish Delight in hand. His mouth coated in white powdery sugar. He grinned and placed the rest of the candy into his awaiting mouth.

"What? I have a right. She is gone for good, and there is no Peter here to tell me when to stop eating this stuff. Plus I haven't had it in years, so I'm getting a head start," He answered with a smirk.

"Do you normally not breath when you eat? Or are you not even chewing?" Caspian asked, sarcastically, as Edmund whipped his mouth.

"I would say the latter," Edmund answered good naturally. "Now that that's dealt with, where's Eustace?"

"Why?" Lucy pondered, as she watched Edmund pull out his sword. Caspian also was a little hesitant, as his eyes trailed over Peter's sword.  
>Edmund sighed dramatically, and answered,<p>

"_Because_, I want to do something." Edmund swung the sword effortlessly in his hand, only allowing more worry to enter the other's faces.

o0o

A few moments later, Edmund had managed to find Eustace and get the entire ships attention. Edmund's crown was placed neatly on his head, and Caspian was now standing in the back of the dock with Lucy, fully curious.

"What is he doing?" He whispered to the younger queen, but his only answer was a shrug.

"Eustace, is this the knife you used in your first duel?" Edmund asked loudly, grabbing the attention of the crew again. Eustace, looking as confused as everyone else nodded speechless. Edmund reached over and handed him the knife. Eustace took it, and stared blankly at Edmund.

Rolling his eyes, the Just king motioned for him to kneel. Lucy gasped, and squeezed Caspian's arm in excitement now.

Edmund raised his sword and held it over Eustace's head.

"Then I, King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table," As Edmund rattled of his names, Eustace's eye got wider and wider at his titles. He tapped Eustace on the shoulder three times, and nodded in achievement.

"Rise, Sir Eustace, the extraordinary Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. Under the power of my brother High King Peter,"

Gasps rose from the ship, as Eustace stumbled to his feet. Several people began to clap and cheer. But none as loud as Reepicheep, who swung on his tail over to the new knight.

"A knight Eustace! I told you!" He bowed and Eustace finally began to grin.

o0o

The sun was setting, and Edmund was on the deck watching it with a final peaceful moment. Someone walked up behind him, and Edmund sighed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, Just King Edmund of the… err… Northern Table and duke…oh I give up," Edmund turned a slightly annoyed look on his cousin. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I knight you, and you call me '_Just_ King Edmund'?" He asked offended.

"Sorry…I only wanted to talk,"

"What about?" Edmund asked, as Eustace sat on a barrel next to him. Eustace fell silent, and Edmund had a feeling that he was holding back.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm not going to hold it against you,"

"Well…it's about…oh…why wasn't I made a King like you Edmund?" Eustace looked down ashamed, and twiddled with his thumbs. The Just King sat up straighter at this new development. For once in his life, someone was _jealous_ of him and not _Peter. _

"Oh…well…I'm not the judge of that Eustace. That's Aslan's decision and his decision alone," He answered as truthfully as he could.

"So you think I'm not cut out to be a king?" Eustace replied, bitter disappointment wrapped around his tone. Edmund tilted his head and looked at his cousin,

"Why would you want to be a king Eustace? You would rule under me, Caspian, and Peter anyways. You wouldn't have much fun,"

"You redeemed yourself as king! And you seem to enjoy it, under Peter and Caspian that is,"

"Eustace let me tell you something, the reason Aslan doesn't have you as a king, is probably because he thinks he has a better job for you yet. There are other ways to redeem yourself other than being a king. Being a king isn't what helped me anyways…" Edmund trailed off, and then started again,

"You just got to have faith; Aslan knows what he's doing. I didn't knight you because I could Eustace, remember that okay?"

Eustace nodded and looked out at the sea again. Edmund stood up to walk away, when Eustace said one more thing,

"You know Edmund; I think you're the better king of all. Even the King of England…You really are meant to be a king,"

Edmund smiled, and turned to walk away once more. Feeling slightly taller than he was a moment ago.

"Always remember that Narnia, being a king is no judge of character, always."

* * *

><p><strong>I may add an "Alternate Ending" to this story. What do you think? It is about Eustace being crowned as King Eustace. But I'm not sure about it. I think it's a cute idea. But, if there are a lot of people opposed to that, I don't think I'll add it after the Epilogue.<strong>

**Review?**


	24. How it Healed

**Well, is it okay to tell you my goal is to get 200 reviews by the end? C'mon people!  
>Happy 4th of July American's!<br>I hope everyone is enjoying their summer! WHOO-HOO! Is anyone excited for the Hobbit to come out? I know I am! To bad we have to wait a year...**

_**EdFan~**_Haha, I had that scene planned from Chapter 4 believe it or not! Edmund eating Turkish Delight :-) I really wanted Eustace to be Knighted, and I'm glad a lot of people approved! Yep! The "bad" Edmund is BACK! Alright, I'm surprised to hear you would like to see that alternate ending!  
><em><strong>BlackKeys96~ <strong>_Thanks! Well, I know if I was in that position, that's what I would be thinking. You wouldn't mind? Phew. I'll add that at the very end.  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~<em>** Ummm...Uhhh...Hmmm. That's a REALLY good question! I have no idea to be honest! Someone should write about that :-)  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~<em>** Aww, thanks! I know!  
><strong><em>earth17~ <em>**I agree! It does fir half way between. It is sweet isn't it? That's was my fav. part to write! Ed eating Turkish Delight again :-)  
><strong><em>GildorInglorion~<em>** I almost put no name! Haha, don't feel bad! I'm alright. Haha, I love it too! Wow, that was a little stange. I don't think Lucy could pull off Popeye...I'll see you on Narniaweb then!  
><strong><em>Calyn~<em>** Your right! He does mention that. I guess temporary kingship does apply then :-)  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**Don't worry I've read the whole series! I guess that's for others right? Yeah, I think it's all honorary, like Calyn said. But your right, they are mentioned as such. Thanks!  
>P.S. Glad you choose Narnia! Let the feast begin in your honor!<br>**_Weirdo~ _**That's alright! Haha, he does know how to word things does he? I personally like the quote " We followed the advice of a sea-nile old coot, who doesn't posses a razor and dwadles around in a dressing gown :-) Thanks.  
><strong><em>Darkfire25~<em>** Thanks :-)  
><strong><em>AlwaysABrandNewDay~<em>** Thank you! Yes, quite lame. But I think I would be guilty of something like that. Very impressive, but actually, the ones I wrote are the ONLY ones. I think he deserves a few more. But of well. You can't have everything.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Four ~~~ How it Healed<em>

Caspian was still trying to figure out why Edmund wanted to wait so badly. He yawned, leaning back against the mast. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he was shook awake by someone else.

"Your majesty, maybe you should head off to bed?" Rhince suggested to the King, as he noticed Caspian's sleepy state. The Telmarine laughed, and nodded his head.

"Sure thing Rhince, it's easier to sleep now, huh?"

He headed over to where Edmund sat by the rail.

"Let's go Ed," He said. The youngest Pevensie brother nodded, and they headed below deck.

o0o

"Hello, Telmarine," Caspian flung himself around, and reached for his sword. Only to realize that his sword is missing. The dark haired king looked around, looking for the source of the voice he knew so well.

His surroundings were better than any dream he had, had yet. The grass was lush and green; a clear stream flowed in the background. Trees floated back and forth, like old Narnia that he had known. There, was a glimpse of brown, and Caspian squinted.

"_You_," Caspian snarled. "I thought this was over,"

The other Edmund, the one that had haunted him for so long was standing there. He wore a long tan shirt that hung down past his waist. A light brown leather jerkin was over it, buttoned up the front. He wore dark brown riding pants and brown leather boots. Some of the cuts he formally had were still visible on his face.

"No, I just want to help! I swear," He cried, stepping back.

"What can you help me with?" Caspian asked in return, clearly disapproving of the conversation. "I may have saved you from the wrath of the real Edmund, but I never trusted you,"

"I only want to show you what happened, what made the Pevensie's good!"

"I will be the judge of that…where are we now?"

"This is where my sisters finally bonded after years, and where Peter killed the wolf; Maurgrim."

Caspian looked around the area once more. The Edmund in front of him, was still chewing his lip nervous. Caspian gave a sigh, and then nodded.

"Fine, just this once,"

o0o

The turn of events was not nearly as nauseating as it usually was. He was dropped on a bed of rocks next to the small stream. Caspian sat up sore, looking at a tree. Turning at the sound of voices, he saw the two younger queens.

Susan and Lucy were dressed already in Narnian clothes, standing on the bank talking. A large red tent stood behind them, ready for them at any moment.

"If we ever get back…" Susan was saying, both girls looking clearly discouraged. "I'm sorry I'm like that," She suddenly apologized, turning towards Lucy with a small smile. Caspian leaned against the tree observing the two sisters.

"We used to have fun together, didn't we?" Susan added, smiling at her even bigger now. Lucy however, kept her head down, as if waiting for something.

"Yes, before you got boring!" Lucy laughed, as she watched her older sister's mouth drop.

"Oh, really?" She replied, a mischievous look crossed her face. Caspian grinned, waiting for her revenge that was clearly coming.

Susan reached over into the stream, and in a flash brought the cold clean water splashing up into Lucy's face. She squealed in delight, as she stepped into the water and scooped her own handful. Tossing it at Susan, she gave a triumphant laugh.  
>Desperate, Susan splashed her sister once more before running towards the towels drying on nearby tree branches. The older queen yanked one off, and a mighty growl rose.<p>

Both girls screamed, stepping back as a grey wolf stepped into the clearing. Caspian stiffened, pushing off the tree, he watched as both girls looked at the grey massive bodies.

"Please don't try to run," Maurgrim snarled, as Susan steeped in front of Lucy. "We're tired,"

"And we prefer to kill you quickly," Another wolf added, stepping up next to him. The snarled at them and Susan surprised Caspian. She shouted a cry, and threw the towel into the wolves face.

"Lucy! Climb a tree, now!" She ran towards the horn that Caspian knew so well. She blew it hard, three long times, before one wolf leapt at her. Dropping her horn, Susan turned and ran forwards, after Lucy who was rushing up the nearest tree. Maurgrim's paws thudded on the ground, as he chased her.

Somehow, Lucy and Susan managed up onto the lowest branch. Susan looking quite faint could not climb higher, so her feet dangled over the jumping wolves mouths.

Caspian turned to the sound of feet splashing in the stream. There was Peter, running through the water pulling his sword out.

"Get back!" He ordered, as he ran up behind them.

_C'mon Peter get them!_ Caspian screamed in his mind.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed from the tree. Peter was looking paler then Caspian had ever seen, and he held the sword in front of him trying to threaten the wolves. Susan's balance was slipping fast, and she let out a yelp, looking at Peter in despair.

"C'mon," A wolf snarled, looking amused at Peter. Caspian snorted, Peter was more threatening than that surely. But he was young at this time… Caspian watched his eyes widening.

"We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!" Maurgrim shouted, and Caspian found himself shaking. _Peter didn't have it in him before?_

"Peter, watch out!" Susan warned, reminding him of the other wolf.

The wolves continued to circle Peter, snarling and growling. The soon-to-be king stood in the middle, still holding his sword in front of him. He waited for some signal that the wolves would leap.

Then, there was a roar and Caspian saw Aslan. The great lion took out one of the wolves, taking the battle and making it even. Oreius, or at least that was who Caspian guessed the centaur was, pulled out his sword and went to attack.

"No," Aslan warned, causing the centaur to freeze. "Stay your weapons; this is Peter's battle,"

Peter turned back to Maurgrim and raised the tip of his sword a little more.

"You may think you're a king…but you're going to die," The wolf snarled, lying back on his haunches. "Like a dog!" He leapt through the air, onto Peter who knew no better.

"Look out!" Lucy screamed with Susan. Peter fell backwards from the weight and landed on the ground hard.

"PETER!" Both sisters screamed again, hopping out of the tree, to rush at their brother. Caspian too, ran forward to see what had happened. Straining, Susan pushed the wolf's body off, allowing Caspian to see he was dead.

Peter sat up looking horrified, and turned to see his sisters. They brought him into a bone crushed hug, and Aslan let the other wolf go. Caspian looked at the lion, confused at his actions. Apparently, the other Pevensie's did this as well, for Aslan spoke.

"After him, He'll lead you to Edmund," He explained, and the rest of the troops rode out.

_Now that makes sense! _Caspian mused, placing the two events together.

"Peter, clean your sword," Aslan gently said, and Peter went to the water to do so. When he came back, Aslan motioned for him to kneel. The king did so, placing his sword down into the ground, Aslan placed his paw onto his shoulders.

"Rise, Sir Peter's Wolf's-Bane. Knight of Narnia,"

o0o

Caspian yelped, as he was roughly thrown to the left in a jerk. He huffed, annoyed with the randomness of changing. Finding himself in what he guessed was Aslan's camp; he looked over to see Peter looking straight forward. Caspian followed his gaze to see…Edmund and Aslan?

They stood on a grassy hill, a few tents away. A sun was rising behind them like a golden crown, lighting the scene.

Susan and Lucy joined them, as Edmund started to make his way towards them. He kept his head down, as if ashamed to see his family. Aslan followed him, and when they walked up to them he spoke to them.

"What's done is done, there is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed," The lion said, and then he turned and walked off. Leaving Edmund there standing in front of his siblings, his head still down. Caspian turned again to see Peter's expression and saw it to be grim, and calculating. Edmund shifted weight on his feet back and forth, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Hello…" Edmund finally said, still looking uncomfortable. Susan and Lucy smiled; Lucy stepped towards her brother and brought him into a tight hug. Peter watched, his expression still waiting for Edmund's reaction. Caspian grinned,

_If only you could see how Edmund treats her now, you wouldn't have an older brother job if you weren't around all the time. _He thought.

Edmund accepted her embrace and rested his chin on her head in exhaustion. As soon as Lucy pulled away, Susan stepped forward and hugged him as well.

"Are you alright?" She asked, clearly relieved.

"I'm a little tired," Edmund answered his voice still soft and quiet.

"Get some sleep," Peter sighed, causing Edmund to look at the ground again. He glared at the ground, and the expression was clear. Caspian raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"And Edmund?" He suddenly called over his shoulder, turning to look at his younger brother. Edmund whipped around, as if expecting a fight. His eyes squinted from the brillent sun that shown in his eyes."Try not to wander off,"

Edmund grinned, and turned to head back to the tent.

o0o

"Oh, come on!" Caspian snapped, as the ground turned once more. He was now standing in another part of camp. He was near the largest tent, which he naturally assumed was Aslan's. Edmund and Oreius were standing outside, looking over a map of Narnia. Curious, Caspian looked at the map over their shoulders. That's when he realized it was not just a map, but it was a battle map.

The day was dark, as if the sun was hesitant to come out and show itself. The camp was also quieter then it had been the last time that Caspian had been there. Trees seem to be restless, as they swung back and forth to their own beat, for no wind was blowing about. The clouds in the sky were heavy, as if some storm was waiting to crash down on the land. However just in the distance a small glimer of hope was shining, all the way by a castle. Which Caspian guessed was Cair Paravel.

His attention was grasped by Peter opening the flaps of the tent next to him. They all looked depressed, and it was quite early in the morning.

"She's right…" He announced, joining his brother and Oreius. "He's gone." He grieved.  
>Peter leaned against the table, staring at the battle plans. Edmund looked just as upset, as he watched his brother's actions. The younger king looked at the centaur for some support, be saw his expression to be stern. It clearly said that he needed to figure this out on his own. Looking back down, Edmund then looked at Peter.<p>

"Then you'll have to lead us," Caspian's mouth dropped, realizing they were talking after Aslan's death.

"Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you!"

"I can't!" Peter cried in return. Edmund cut him off from further cries,

"Aslan believed you could," Peter looked down at the plans again, looking more lost than ever before. Edmund bit his lip, and added quietly to Peter.

"And so do I,"

"I told you, we made amends," The other Edmund cried, shaking Caspian mercilessly.

"Alright, alright! I see that," Caspian said, peeling the younger boy off himself.

"So you forgive me?" He begged, not letting go. Caspian gave a long sigh, and once again tried to take the other boy off him.

"Yes, now can I get some real sleep?" The Telmarine asked.

"Sure thing!" Edmund grinned.

o0o

Caspian shot out of bed, instead of falling asleep. He looked over to see Edmund doing the same.

"Bad dream?" He asked the Telmarine.

"Kind of, you?" Caspian asked.

"Bad,"

"What?" Caspian asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Only THREE MORE chapters. That's IT! THREE! YIKES! <strong>

**By the way, if you _haven't_ said anything yet, what's the deal with Eustace being Kinged? Good :-) or Bad? :-(**


	25. The Knife and the Witch

**I'm really really proud of this chapter! :-) It's my new favorite. I hope you like it too. I have a bad feeling the last chapter was too dull, am I right? (Am I right to say a lot of you were disappointed? I felt that way...eh, I'll stop wallowing in self-pity)  
>I recently started following THE Skandar Keynes on Twitter. (Yes, REALLY him :-) He's a very funny guy, and totally doesn't act 19 :-) (More like 15) He says he thinks it sweet wehn people call him a "King" in real life.<br>Small review section time:**

_**Storyseeker~ **_Thank you! I know, it's a very in-depth question! Yes, a lord will do nicely :-)  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**I'm glad you like the flashbacks, becuase this is the darkest I've written! I missed him too, which is why I brought him back! 3 Chapters, I know...  
><strong><em>CrazyDeslexicNerd~ <em>**You always make me smile :-)I know! I don't know what I'm going to do when it's done!  
>P.S. Delicious! Even the kings and Queens would be jealous! A ball huh? Sure why not...:-)<br>**_PenNameless1994~_**I'm really sorry, I really went over board and rushed trying to make it good and updat ASAP. I hope this chapter makes up for it, i'm really excited for this one :-) Of course! Why would I miss an chance to give Edmund a nightmare?  
><strong><em>earth17~ <em>**Well, I hope it's not to bad...Thank you~!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty- Five ~~~ The Knife and The Witch<em>

Edmund Pevensie lay awake in his cot, unable to pull himself into the sleep he was sure he deserved. He sat up; looking over at Caspian he noticed he was already asleep.

"Caspian!" Ed hissed, attempting to grab the other's attention. When he got no reply, Edmund laid back down once more in irritation. He tossed over, so that he faced the side of the ship. Closing his eyes he prayed for the sleep to take him like it always had.

He was always a sleeper, and a terrible morning person. Unlike his siblings, that could get up at the crack of dawn, ready and refreshed, he would have to get two hours just to wake up. Especially annoying to Lucy, who loved to wake him up in the middle of the night with problems, he would ignore wake up calls.

Dark finally grasped him, and relief filled his mind.

Then there was something very bright and hot being placed into his face.

0o0

"What the…?" Edmund began to ask, as he opened his eyes to fire. He shot up, and realized a torch was being thrust into his direction. The youngest Pevensie brother stood on his feet and looked around him in confusion.

He recognized the place, and didn't know what was going on.

Edmund currently stood on the edge of the Stone table. The place where Lucy and Susan had told him that Aslan had died in his stead. It wasn't old and crumbling like the last time he had seen it, in Aslan's How. It was just like how it looked in the golden age…before it had cracked.

He wasn't really supposed to know about Aslan's death in his place. But sweet little Lucy slipped it out two years later, when they were celebrating his second birthday in Narnia. Peter went frantic the minute he caught on to what she had said, and watched him closely for months for any sign of depression.

Torches were lit and the curl of the smoke was crawling up into the sky. Framing a full moon, that lit the table even more. Just plain eerie.

"Hello?" Edmund called out into the cool summer night, waiting for a response. When none came, he sighed.

"Hello, Edmund," A small voice said behind him, and the Just King whirled around to see…his younger self.

"I thought you were dead!" He gasped, but the other shook his head solemnly. He held out a long black piece of cloth and spoke.

"This is for you, I believe you deserve to see the event that is about to take place," Edmund's eyebrows furrowed, clearly trying to place it all together. Reaching out, he took the cloth from the other. Unraveling it, the boy realized it was a long heavy dark cloak.

"I'm sorry," The younger one said, and Edmund's stomach lurched. He found himself roughly thrown to the left, and tossed like a ragdoll onto the ground. Throwing his hands out in front of him, Edmund hit the stone hard.

"Now I see why Caspian hated those weak warnings," The Just king groaned, as he sat up. To his disgust, he found scrapes on his knees.

"What am I supposed to do?" Edmund cried out to the silent night. It was unnatural, how even the forest didn't even make a sound. The torches were still there and still brightly lit, casting long shadows down the table.  
>Edmund had no experience with these types of dreams, which was Caspian's job. He looked back down at the cloak that his younger self had given him. It really was very heavy, and he fumbled with it.<p>

Then a long and wailing howl went up into the night, and it startled Edmund so much he nearly dropped the cloak. Panicking, Edmund turned in a full circle, searching for the source of the sound. When none was found, he tossed the black cloth over his shoulders and tied the knot. Pulling the black hood up, he moved behind a large stone pillar and waited.

As the boy squinted in the distance, he could make out more torches on their way. It was impossible to tell how many there were in the dark, but the shadows gave him a pretty good idea. The lights and sounds traveled closer to the table, allowing the hiding figure to understand that this was not a small rag-tag get together.

There was a loud sound above his head, and sneaking a look, Edmund saw vampires and several more dark winged creatures. They didn't seem to realize he was there, that or didn't acknowledge his presence.

With the sound of claws scratching stone, wolves, hags, minotaur's and worse creatures that sent shivers down his spine, arrived. Squealing and with more obnoxious noises, Edmund watched silently blending into the stone pillars and the night.

Then he saw _her_, the Witch herself, dressed in a long black gown. To his horror a dead hawk was attached to the collar, so that it wrapped around her head threateningly. In her hand, was the long jagged stone knife.

It was about this time; Edmund Pevensie realized what was going on. Everyone was waiting, a dead silence covering the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the howling started again, and the Just King peered around a large ogre to see the lion he loved so much approaching from the tree line.

_Susan and Lucy must be somewhere nearby,_ Edmund thought, glancing through the trees knowing in his head he wouldn't spot them.

The magnificent lion took his time approaching the table. Like a slow military march…or death walk. His eyes showed no emotions to the dark haired boy liked the used too. His mane still billowed in the breeze, and he walked up the path the creatures had made.

Stopping in front of the Witch, Aslan stopped, allowing the dark beings around him to continue their jeering. Glaring at a particularly nasty beast, in till it flew away, Aslan's eyes rested on the rising figure.

The Witch stood, allowing her height to show her power, and she began to speak,

"Behold, the great lion," She announced a hint of laughter behind her dull voice. A clear jeer at the glorious beast in front of her.

Edmund's stomach dropped considerably as laughter rose into the night. He closed his eyes bitterly, wishing not to see what was to happen. His eyes were snapped open though, to the sound of a snarl.  
>Peaking through his eyelashes, he saw the witch's second in command approach Aslan, and the lion bare his teeth at him.<p>

Protests…

The Minotaur looked at the Witch for her approval, as he took his axe and hit the lion full force in the ribs.

The boy let out an involuntary squeak, as the golden head hit stone. The dwarf he hated so much was there as well,

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Do you want some milk?" He added to the other cheering about him, causing Edmund's stomach to flip nastily. Aslan did nothing but look at them all in the face.

"Bind him!" The Witch ordered to her followers, and they went to do so.

"Tie him up!"

"Get him!"

The Just King clenched his eyes shut even harder, a stinging went up his nose, and his eyes hurt. He was going to cry…

The lion moaned, as the cords and ropes were tied. The weight of the large creatures crushed the good beast's bones into the stone. Cutting into his flesh, only once again Edmund opened his eyes, and felt his face flush.

"Oh, Aslan that should have been me…" Edmund murmured in pain.

"Wait! Let him first be shaved!" She ordered, and more laughter was heard. The dwarf was first, tacking his own knife in hand; he cut away a bit of the lion's crown. More followed, and the Just King leaned weakly against the stone pillar, his cloak becoming too hot to bear.

The golden fur was cast into the wind, and one small lock brushed against his feet. Edmund leaned over and picked it up his head spinning in protest. He held the fur between his index finger and middle, watching the horrible event.

"Bring him to me,"

Edmund knew it was coming…

Aslan's was dragged by the ropes up the stairs, so to make him look even weaker then he was before. His jaw hitting the ground hard with every step, yet his eyes still showed no emotion to Edmund. A small bead of blood rested on the end of his muzzle.

The crowd got loud, in anticipation, but the witch thrust her hand out for silence. And there it came, instantly, so Ed could hear his gasps of breath. The heat of the torches were getting to him, for he was sure he was sweating.

Then a beat, the torches were thrust to the ground in a small drum-like beat, slowly increasing.

Thud…thud…thud…

The growls and howls started again, capturing the mood better then Edmund would have preferred.

Thud, thud, thud, thud…

The witch leaned down and began to speak to Aslan, and the boy had to crane his neck to see. But he couldn't hear her over the constant noise of her followers. He only saw her mouth moving…petting him like a cat…  
>The deep breath before the plunge.<p>

A Minotaur stepped up on the platform in front of him, causing him to shrink back further.

"Tonight!" The Witch howled, "…the deep magic will be appeased!"

Cheering, thudthudthudthud…

"But tomorrow…" She added, "We will take Narnia…FOREVER!" She yelled, sending Edmund to his knees in horror. This had happened, this had happened when he slept the night before the battle.

"In that knowledge, despair…and…" He knew it, it was now…"DIE!" Edmund looked once more for Aslan's eyes, but couldn't see them. The lion's side heaved once more, then fell silent to the knife embedded into his golden fur.

Choking, Edmund rested his head on the cool stone, clenching his fists. Aslan had died for him…like this.

"The Great Cat…is DEAD!" She cried!

0o0

Edmund started out of bed, his face wet. Gripping the blanket he still felt ready to be sick. There was movement beside him, and Caspian awoke just as startled. They looked at each other,

"Bad dream?" He asked the Telmarine.

"Kind of, you?" Caspian asked.

"Bad,"

"What?" Caspian asked, leaping out of bed to see his friends unnaturally pale face. "What is it Ed?" He asked, as Edmund covered his face.

"Nothing…" Edmund mumbled through his hands that covered his face, his body jerked and Caspian realized the boy was crying. He knew for a fact there was little that could make this fearsome warrior sob like a child, but he was afraid to ask it.

"What was it?" Caspian asked gently, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Edmund looked up, his face flushed still, but eyes raw from tears.

"I watched Aslan die…"

"I'll be right back," Caspian gasped, he knew what he had to do.

0o0

Rushing through the Dawn Treader, and up to Lucy's cabin. Bursting through the door, hoping Lucy would understand later, he ran to her bedside.

"Lucy, Lucy, its Edmund!" He shook her awake, trying not to wake Gael beside her. She woke up pretty fast, for her small head jerked out of the pillows, her hair flying everywhere.

"What is it?" She asked, slipping out of bed.

"He dreamed of…Aslan's death…"

She was gone and out of the room, before he could register her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? Yea or nay? Two Chapters! (One is an epilouge, so don't be discouraged at the words THE END)<strong>


	26. The Final Sight

**Let me say this now! IT IS NOT OVER! I'm adding an Epilogue! Don't let The End discourage you! This took me forever to write, and probably my longest chapter, but I tried to add some stuff to make sure you don't get bored :D Anyone see Harry Potter 2? I CRIED! I loved it so much. Sorry but Team Slytherin here.  
>And as Skandar asks "How do you speak Mexican with an English accent?"<br>Excuse errors in the replies please, I am tired from writing...**

**_Hain degistirildi~ _**Aw, that's great! Really? Awesome! Georgie had one for a while, but her account was terminated. Skandar never said why...Will Poulter has one too :D He doesn't get on as often though. I hope you rememeber!  
><strong><em>CrazyDyslexicNerd~ <em>**I know! Only an Epilouge left! Ahh! Soooo is this a good time to wait for an update?  
>P.S. Dance? I will certainly join you! I think my favorite would be the circle dances :D Becuase i love reading the one in Prince Caspian at the end when Edmund eat that "Chocolate" looking stuff. I laugh every time.<br>**_BlackKeys96~ _**Oh good, I'm glad you loved it! I must have been a little over-cautious. Me too, I always felt like Edmund found out once in his life, and he should have been really upset.  
><strong><em>Storyseeker~ <em>**Thanks! I was hopeing I didn't go overboard, and it seems I didn't.  
><em><strong>Kaulitzfan14~ <strong>_Thanks! You're so happy! Haha, I did too :D  
><em><strong>PenNameless1994~ <strong>_Thank you very much! I always love your reviews, their so helpful and encouraging!  
><strong><em>earth17~ <em>**Thank you! I know, I'm so upset it's coming to an end! Strangly, a lot of people loved that. But it never struck me that way, I just figured it was natural.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Six ~~~ The Final Sight<em>

The sun was rising on a beautiful day, glistening off the turquoise waves. It was already late morning, yet Edmund felt like he had gotten no sleep that night. Lucy had explained everything, in detail, at his request. In his opinion it was a very stupid request.

Yet he felt so empty inside. He ran his hand through his dark hair, still trying to accept his little sister's words. It never had really bothered him this much that Aslan had died for him. Sure it set him on edge, and he was not pleased to hear it, but the death of his loved lion never struck him so hard. Never before was he beside his bed crying so much he was sick in front of another king and his little sister.

Goodness, what would Peter had done?

Peter would have held him, and said nothing…the oldest Pevensie always had a knack of knowing how the other felt. Edmund still liked to call him his second mum, but he just had this feeling that he needed him. A sigh escaped his lips, and he rubbed the old wound were the witch had stabbed him several years earlier. There was no scar thanks to Lucy's cordial, but sometimes he could swear it was on the inside. Brutally reminding him he was less than perfect than any other person.

His first time in Narnia without Peter when he actually _wanted_ him. He just couldn't function perfectly, their whole government and balance was placed on _four_ different ways. Now it seemed like someone had gone and taken two legs from the chair and told him to sit in it. It balanced only so much…

"Ed, are you alright?" Caspian asked, still unsure of how to deal with this older monarch, who was younger than him. An awkward position, even to begin thinking about.

"I'm ready Caspian; I want to go to Aslan's country. Today," Caspian studied the boy's face, and saw how earnest he was. In all the few short weeks that Caspian had gotten to know Edmund Pevensie, he had learned one thing. That despite the fact he may look it, Edmund was a very mature boy...err man? He nodded, and turned to Tavros, who was standing nearby.

"Lower a long boat, send for Reepicheep, Queen Lucy and Sir Eustace," He ordered. The black strong Minotaur nodded and immediately executed his orders. Only moments later, the three requested people arrived in front of the kings. Lucy was the first to ask,

"Aslan's country?" It was already implied, no other reason would Caspian send for them. Unless it was something very important, but if that was so, he would personally send for them himself.  
>Eustace was grinning, looking back and forth between Lucy and Reepicheep, as if he couldn't decide who to cheer with first.<p>

0o0

Almost half way through the water of lilies, no one spoke to each other. All in their own thoughts, deep or happy.

Edmund's was the only one that had the deeper thoughts, and couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what was it like, when Aslan changed you back?" He asked, his own personal talk with Aslan screaming in the back of his head. Had Eustace gotten a come to … lion moment? Or was a traitor the only one to get one? Edmund frowned and turned his brown eyes up to look at his cousin.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself," He began, as Caspian and he pulled the oars through the calm waters. "Then he came towards me, it sort of hurt, but it was a good pain." Caspian, who didn't really understand what Eustace was trying to say, gave him a funny look.

"You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot," He attempted to explain, awkwardly, since he had never tried to explain something from his world to a Narnian politely before. The younger boy leaned forward ashamed, staring at the carving of the boat beneath his feet.

"Being a dragon wasn't all bad…" He wrung his hands together… "I mean, I think I was a better dragon then a boy, really." He looked at Lucy, seeking her own opinion. When she said nothing, he turned towards Edmund and Caspian,  
>"I'm so sorry for being such a sop…" He added looking at the two kings. Edmund who was thrown roughly back to the moment when he had first confronted the others when he had changed and his mouth moved for him.<p>

"It's okay Eustace," He looked at Caspian, wondering what he was thinking… "You were a pretty good dragon," He added trying to lighten the mood as Peter had done so many years ago teasing him to get some sleep. Eustace chuckled.

Edmund's heart sunk though, when Eustace mentioned no dialogue between the two. As if Lucy could read his expression, which Edmund had thought was still a little creepy, she spoke,

"At least you got along better with Narnia better than Ed did Eustace." Edmund pouted just a little, unhappy with her way of trying to lighten the mood even more. Yet, Eustace looked thoroughly surprised at the fact.

"What?" He asked looking at Edmund, who was suddenly very interested in making sure the oars were pushing the boat fast enough. Caspian grinned, and prodded the other in the side.

"C'mon Ed, don't be shy, I thought you had gotten over that…" Edmund's ears turned a bright pink under embarrassment, and mumbled something no one caught.

"Excuse me?" Eustace asked, completely confused.

"I said I wasn't shy as a kid!" Edmund snorted. Lucy burst into laughter, and completely cut him off.

"Shy was an understatement! You spent every day in your room reading big leather books about trains and cars that no little kid should be reading! It's no wonder you were called a nerd!"

Reepicheep who had been sitting quietly during the whole exchange, and decided not to ask what trains and cars were.

"Then you were bullied, and that sweet shy little boy turned into a nasty little…"

"By Jove, we all understand what happened. Caspian are you even pulling on that?" Edmund asked, desperately attempting to change the topic. As if Aslan was on Edmund's side, Reepicheep turned around,

"My friends, we have arrived!" His red feather whipped in the gentle breeze of the most amazing island yet, Aslan's.

The white lilies had come to a stop, and if you looked a little up from them a gorgeous and stunning stretch of land expanded over the horizon. There were no disturbances on the sand, not a single footprint. What impressed them all was the giant frozen wave the hung over the land. Not like talons, as some would compare, but more like a gentle umbrella protecting the country. There was no sun in the sky, yet it was bluer then any of them had ever seen. Wispy clouds hung in the air, waiting to be blown to bless somewhere else in the the sky.

The boat pushed up to the sand on its own and four children with a mouse hopped out. Impressed, both kings took the lead, staring as hard as they could to see over the wave. But all they could make out was the top of tall majestic mountains and waterfall in the far distance. Then the water surged upwards and they could see no more.

Walking in a line, they headed towards the wall of turquoise, curious. Just on habit, Eustace found himself looking over his shoulder, and his eyes widened.

"Aslan,"

Lucy, who had heard him, spun so fast she nearly lost her balance.

"Welcome children, you have done well. Very well indeed, you have come far, and now your journey is at its end," He padded up; his golden mane glistened in the absent sun. As if his mane really was the sun instead…

Edmund squinted, but still exchanged a look with his younger sister.

"Is this your country?"

"No, my country lies beyond," He shook his fur towards the wall of sea that stood next to them. Once again Caspian saw a glimpse of the heaven beyond before the water so evilly covered it again. But the memory tugged him hard,

"Is my father in your country?"

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son," The golden beast replied to him. His equally golden eyes tore into him, knowing how much he longed to know.

"But you should know that if you continue…there is no return," Lucy blinked several times, studying Caspian's reaction to those words.

The Telmarine walked forwards, towards the sweet water beyond. Hesitantly, he reached a gentle hand into the water and was surprised when he didn't feel wet. Running his fingers through the water, his mind worked over time.  
>Edmund, watching him looked at Lucy for some explanation, but she gave none.<p>

Caspian pulled his hand away, a great sadness looming over his mood. He could almost feel the pressure behind his eyes, and a stinging in his nose as he looked up at the lion.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked, for he was sure by the look in his eyes that he would at least consider it.

"I can't imagine that my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for…" He gave his weak explanation to the other boy. "I spent to long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given…" He caught Edmund's eye, and the exchanged a happy gaze.

"A kingdom…people…" He cut himself off, still feeling the stinging in his eyes. It would not do, to get himself all worked up now.

"I promise to be a better king," Caspian swore to Aslan, trying to straighten himself out. The wind was rippling through Aslan's mane as he answered proudly to him,

"You already are…Edmund?" Aslan then turned towards Edmund. The poor Just King, who had been trying really hard to place the idea that Aslan would say nothing to him, felt his knees go weak.

"Y…yes?" He gulped, the knife flashing before his eyes again. The howls echoing, the dark eyes of his dropped. The lion merely padded up and pressed his gigantic head against Edmund's waist.

"Do you remember that conversation we had, when the sun was rising?"

Edmund grit his teeth, shivers ran down his arms at the reminder. How could he possibly forget the first moment when he met a talking lion and learned the most important lesson of his life?  
><em>The sun was rising, remember Ed? Not setting into night like it was…<em> He thought to himself.

Without digging deeper, the lion left Edmund's side once more.

"Children?"

Then Edmund realized what Aslan was hinting at. His heart was sinking lower, but he knew it really was happening.

"I…I think perhaps it's time we went home actually Lu," The more words he said to it, the more devastated he felt. Turning, the younger girl looked up at her brother she loved so much. She didn't understand,

"But I thought you loved it here," She looked out to the water; to the west were Narnia lay so many miles away. Her hair whipped into her face, which was growing more crest-fallen by the second. Edmund didn't deny his stomach felt a little quaky at the thought of it.

"I do, but I love home, and out family as well…"  
>Lucy's eyes began to glisten as he explained. Her head dropping lower and lower, in till she was looking at the sand beneath her boots.<br>"They need us, we're a set, there can't just be two of us," Before Edmund could offer the final blow, Reepicheep who was standing so silent behind Edmund's feet cleared his throat. He scampered forward on all fours and drew himself up in front of Aslan. He swept his brilliant red feather in front of his face, and bowed.

"Your Eminence, ever since I can remember…I have dreamt of seeing your country." Aslan tilted his head, listening as the mouse stuttered.  
>"I have had many great adventures in this world…b…but nothing has dampened that yearning."<p>

Lucy's despair grew, as she shifted weight on her feet. Now, even her eyes felt the cruel stinging of tears behind them. Yet, Edmund was strangely okay with this…

"I know I am hardly worthy…but with your permission, I would lay down my sword…" He straightened the blade across his chest for extra measure. "For the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Eustace's head went down at that, as the words struck home in all the hearts.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers be," Reepicheep smiled, and waved his feather once more.

"Your majesty,"

"No one could be more deserving…"Caspian smiled, for in all their minds the same words ran.

"Well, I…" Reepicheep began, but Edmund couldn't let the mouse be modest now.

"It's true," Then, for the first time in as long as he could remember being King, Edmund bowed to Reepicheep. Considering him very much in equal, which Reepicheep generously returned.

Lucy stumbled forward and kneeled before her beloved friend. Her thoughts taking her away with the one desire she never thought she would be able to fulfill.

"May I?" She asked, begging the mouse in plead.

"Well…I suppose just this…" Before poor Reepicheep could finish his answer, Lucy swept him off his feet and pulled him into a tight cuddly hug. He chuckled at the queen and returned her hug, thankful to have such a good friend.

"Goodbye Lucy," He replied. Eustace looked up, his eyes still hurt, and his sadness sweeping him off. He had barely gotten to know his new friend and here he was leaving already. Kneeling in front of the deadly warrior, he began to cry ever so slightly.

"Don't cry," Reepicheep said comfortingly.

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again…ever?" He still fought his control over his voice as a single tear escaped.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are…and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior…and a great friend." Reepicheep said, placing his feather back into place. He bowed to Eustace then, and whispered,

"Sir Eustace," Then trotted away on all fours. Then to the great heart breaking moment, Reepicheep turned back around and pulled out his sword. He raised it towards Aslan, then to the Kings and finally towards Lucy and Eustace. He stuck it into the ground with a few small words. And there it stood in till the rest of time to take it. The final memento of the bravest and best knight Narnia has seen in its many years. He pushed himself away in his small little boat that seemed to appear with magic, and floated up the liquid wall.  
>He glanced back, just once, and then headed over towards the mountain peaks beyond.<p>

By this point, several tears had escaped Eustace's eyes. As he now knew, Reepicheep was gone for several years…

Edmund placed a hand on his sister shoulder, and Lucy got the message painfully.

"It's our last time here isn't it?" She asked the magnificent golden lion that still stood before her.

"Yes," He replied, walking towards her. "You have grown up, my dear one," Edmund's hand slowly fell from her shoulder as Lucy stepped towards him.  
>"Just like Peter and Susan,"<p>

"Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy sobbed, heartbroken to be leaving. The lion glanced in Edmund's direction and replied,

"I shall be watching you always," As if a father was telling his daughter who was about to be going overseas for a long amount of time.

"How?" Lucy begged, as more tears welled in her eyes.

"In your world I have another name," Aslan told them, as they listened tearfully. "You must learn to know me by it," Lucy stroked his face, hanging on to every word.  
>"That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia," Aslan explained. "That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there,"<p>

"Will we meet again?" Lucy asked, her heart torn even more in confusion with his words.

"Mmm, yes, dear one. One day," Lucy licked her lips, trying to control herself as Aslan pulled away. With a mighty roar a little less than the one he had used in battle, the water beyond split. Opening a long tunnel, that no doubt led them back to their world. The vibrations caused the water to pulse as if impatient with them.

Edmund was the first to see Caspian's devastated reaction to all this. And being through all they had been through, Edmund knew it was going to be hard.

"You're the closest thing I have to family," Caspian said aloud to them. Eustace shyly looked away…  
>"And that includes you Eustace," Caspian added, patting him in the back of the neck.<p>

"Thank you," Eustace tumbled out gratefully.

Then Caspian turned to Edmund, and all the adventures that went wrong went through both their minds.

"And no offense Ed, but I do hope I never have to hear one more history lesson of you," Laughing, Edmund and Caspian grasped each other in a tight hug, and pulled away. The silent goodbye was said in both of their expressions.

Lucy gave a sob of unhappiness, and ran into Caspian's waiting arms.

Edmund now turned to the Lion that patiently stood waiting for him. With a low bow, and trying to hold back tears, he stared into the liquid gold eyes that had taught him so much. Still crying, Lucy pressed past him and buried her face into the Lion's mane. She then kissed Aslan on the muzzle, and turned back to the others. She wanted to cover her eyes from the event taking place. Or somehow rewind time back to when they had first come to Narnia and relive it all over again…

Eustace turned back to the king, and asked one simple question,

"Will I come back?" He asked.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," Was his only response, not a true yes, but most directly not a no.

Then finally, the three foreign children lined up with Edmund at the led and headed towards the tunnel. If you just barely looked, you could almost see the cast of colored rainbows it gave off over the children.

Edmund and his sister with their cousin turned for one last look at Narnia. Their last…  
>As if the world knew it was his time, it swirled in front of him, cut off his last view of King Caspian and his beloved Aslan.<p>

0o0

Thus was the end of his great Narnian adventures, and the Just king disappeared choking into the water. He had to look at life with his own eyes now...

Edmund never forgot what it was like to have a Telmarine always peering into his past. How could he? The constant nightmares, the rising anger, the battle and near death experiences…

What he didn't know is that Caspian never did either. In fact, he wrote it all down in a Journal called "The True Story of the Just" which in time, after his death, was called "How the Telmarine Became Just". But most unfortunately, when Caspian's son went on a voyage to visit all the islands his father had done so many years before, those certain notes on the Just King were lost at sea. And as far as we know…

No one ever found them again.

So I bid you do, and a tearful farewell. For the Just King, really was the best of them all to the Telmarine's eyes.

*The End*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wish for more my dear friends? Well, I'm already working on an Epilogue right now :D I will upload it as soon as I can.<strong>_  
><em><strong>200 Reviews for old times sake? It will make me write that epilogue with PETER in it fasterrrrrrrrr...:D<strong>_


	27. The Final Epilogue

REALLY SORRY about the previous Epilogue. I realized I forgot all about Chapter 18! I needed to fix that before I confused some people. I hope you like this better, and I added something I hope you all like!

REVIEW RESPONSES! (I can't forget you guys who have stuck with me all the way through!)

_**CrazyDyslexicNerd~** *_Blink blink* What was so funny about it? Oh well, I'm glad you found it funny :D Really like Lewis? What an honor! Well, I hope the question above makes you feel better...  
>P.S. Great! I can't wait. By the way, whatever happened to the British Consul entering Narnia story you wanted to write? I found that so funny!<br>**_Hain degistirildi~ _**Really? Your serious? So did I, just a little bit :D I'm terribly glad it went so well.  
><em><strong>BlackKeys96~ <strong>_Me too! I might be done if no one wants the extra bit from above O_O. Bitter-sweet...I like it :D Thanks! And thank you for sticking around all this time!  
><em><strong>Storyseeker~<strong>_ Thank you very much! And I hope you like this!  
><em><strong>Darkfire25~<strong>_This is very tearful! Yikes, it wasn't intended!  
><em><strong>dbd823~ <strong>_SURPRISE! Haha, I can't remember the last time you reviewed, I hope it wasn't to much! Thank you sooo much!  
><em><strong>PenNameless1994~<strong>_You're so kind! I really love how Superior your reviews are. Many Thanks!  
><em><strong>earth17~ <strong>_I made you feel like you were in Narnia? Gasp! Wow! Thank you! I hope I do to, but I won't beg. (That would be rude...)  
><em><strong>AlwaysABrandNewDay~ <strong>_Haha, I always want to put an exclamation mark on the end of your name! I know! I wanted Peter to make another appearance...You are very happily excused: D

OTHER EPILOGUE REVIEWS!

**_CrazyDyslexicNerd~ _**Deleted scenes indeed! I didn't change that reaction much I hope! I can't wait to read it!  
><strong><em>dbd823~ <em>**I answered your review personally  
><strong><em>PenNameless1994~ <em>**I kept that in just for you!  
><strong><em>BlackKeys96~ <em>**Thank You! And I will add the alt. scenes!

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Peter Pevensie was curled up in a warm wool blanket staring into the burning fire. He was waiting for his younger brother to get home. And once Edmund Pevensie did show up, he was going to do what any other older brother did. He may just not see tomorrow's promising sunrise…  
>A clash of thunder shook the house, and Peter sighed in frustration. Lightning flashed and once again, and the blonde king peered around the corner from his spot on the couch to look at the door. It did not however open.<p>

What had happened was that Lucy forgot Susan's cold medicine at the store, and a letter from Eustace. A huge storm was brewing in the distance, and Peter refused to let Lucy go. They had argued for so long, they never noticed Edmund slam the door and leave till it was too late.

Why Eustace had suddenly started making a lot more contact with his younger siblings, he did not know. But he was extremely curious that when he showed up on the doorstep of the Scrubb's this is what he saw:

_Peter Pevensie walked up the dreary street to where Edmund and Lucy had been spending the holidays for the last several months. He had not gotten one single letter of complaint from Edmund in the last two months, and he was eager to see them again. To take them home in Finchley, where they all belonged, with Mum, and Father.  
>Turning into the small garden and up the entrance he paused when he heard Lucy's voice.<em>

"_Take that you dumb Lone Islander!" Peter froze, half way up the walkway listening through the open window. (Despite the fact it almost looked like it was going to rain, the Scrubb's always had the windows open)_

"_Make sure it wasn't the British Consul Edmund!" Eustace called, laughing._

"_I'm not sure Eustace, but you better watch out a sea serpent is coming on your side of the ship!" There was a loud thud, and Lucy burst into giggles._

"_Eustace be careful!"_

_Peter knocked on the door and the noise upstairs ceased. The door flung open to show three grinning children all disheveled, and Lucy wearing…was that Edmund's shirt and trousers?_

"_King Peter!" They all cried, and a confused older brother was ushered inside, before he could ask._

Peter pushed the still steaming hot chocolate around on the coffee table.  
>He had just managed to get Lucy to go to bed. She had grown almost clingy to his younger brother, yet he did not know why. Could leaving for only a few months make Lucy forget all about him and attach to Edmund that fast?<p>

It was a relief the cold that Susan attracted from her return journey away from America had knocked her out cold.

A pounding on the door jerked Peter out of his seat, breaking his thoughts on Edmund's sudden fascination with ships lately in the library, and he ran down the hall tossing the blanket to the floor as he did so. Peter's bare feet pattered on the cool linoleum floor as he raced to the door to answer it. Flinging it open, he expected the worst.

There Edmund stood, grinning up at him. His dark hair was black and wet, dripping into his squinting eyes. Wind whipped through his little brothers soaking wet shirt, and Peter scowled to see he was wearing no coat. A flash of lightning lit up his brother; he looked startled at Peter's flaming gaze. He held up his satchel, and gave a weak smile to tell him he had accomplished what he set out to do.

"Get in here Pevensie! Before you blow away and get a cold yourself!" He barked, pulling Edmund through the door into the entrance hall with the front of his shirt. Ushering him upstairs, Peter took his bag into the kitchen, then rejoined him in their shared room.

"I won't get a cold Pete, and we got medicine for it either way…"

"You could have been struck by lightning for all I care! You know better Ed, running out like that! Mother and Father, if they were here, would be livid!"

"Yes," said Edmund as he peeled his shirt off him and tossed it into Peter's expecting arms. (Since Peter knew Edmund had a habit of being a mess, he had grown to catching the mess before it piled up…) The younger boy held up his pointer finger,

"But Mother and Father are _not_ here thus, someone needed to take action,"

The blonde boy caught the rest of the wet garments and left for the bathroom to hang them to dry. Returning to a dressed Edmund, he tossed his own wool blanket over the shivering darker boy. Which he had picked up before someone, such as Lucy, slipped on it when coming down the hall tomorrow morning.

"C'mon you, downstairs and have some Hot Chocolate to warm you up, be quiet though I just got Lucy to fall asleep with Su." He ordered, taking him back downstairs to the fireplace.

"Turkish Delight, Peter?" Startled, the other looked at the younger boy curious. He pouted, as if he was a small ten years old again, but Peter shoved it to the side.

"Since when did you start eating that again?" He asked, not getting out of his chair to get the sugary sweet that sat on top of the fridge, out of Edmund's gaze.

"Since the last time we were in Nar…oops," The younger boy snapped his mouth shut, and pretended to be suddenly fascinated with his cup of hot chocolate. Peter however caught the slip, and leaned over ripping the cup from his brother's lips before he could even taste it.

"Explain, now,"  
>Edmund looked longingly at his stolen cup, and sighed.<p>

"Summary or whole story first?" He asked, crossing his legs Native American style. The fire crackled merrily beside them, and Peter debated the idea.

"Summary," He decided. Lucy would kill them both if she didn't get to tell him the whole story first.

"Well, Eustace, Lucy and I were sent to Narnia. Only three years had passed, all was peaceful and Caspian was after those lords that were sent away by Miraz remember?"

Already, did Peter's head hurt as he wrapped his head around it. So Eustace had been to Narnia? That explains the lack of complaining from Edmund's part, and the strange sudden alliance between them. Narnia had a knack of changing people for the best, and it did so for Eustace. Yet, Peter could not kick the idea that this sounded familiar…

"I remember,"

"Well…Let's see, we got captured on the Lone Islands, which apparently tried to break away from Narnia after we left and made us into slaves. Some strange green mist was attacking Narnia, and we met a Magician who lived on an Island with these creatures named Dufflepuds. Mind you I'm not fond of them, they kidnapped Lucy…"  
>Peter opened his mouth to interrupt, but Edmund pressed on.<p>

"We then landed on an island where Eustace was changed into a Dragon. I threatened Caspian that he wasn't a good king and …"

"Wait a minute! You've explained this to me before!"

Edmund squirmed in his chair, and tried to reclaim his cup of hot chocolate, which was really, only warm chocolate now. Peter pulled it closer to him, and gave his little brother a look. His blonde hair falling into his gaze as Edmund's hair did.

"I…I have?"

"I had a dream about it at least…You told me that you were named High King right?"

Edmund blinked, his jaw dropping open as he remembered the strange dream in Narnia. The one where he was almost attacked by the Witch and Peter pushed himself in the way.

"Really? I thought I was only dreaming that! I didn't know you actually…that's just creepy. It's like Caspian all over again…"

Peter ignored the Caspian reference, and stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a chair from the table, and as quietly as possible stepped up onto it. Reaching his hand back as far as he could, his fingers brushed a small silver box. Leaning his arm further back in till it hurt, he managed to bring it forward. Opening it, He shifted around the near empty box, since it had been un-touched for nearly two years now. Placing the powdery sugar into his hand, he stepped down and headed back to the slumped boy.

He sat down next to Ed, and wrapped an arm around him. He felt the younger Pevensie flinch under his touch, but ignored it. Resting his head on the dark one, he attempted to ignore the feeling of wet hair on his cheek.

Shoving the white sweet into his brother's fist, Peter sought out his brother's eyes. Edmund finally had enough, and pulled away from Peter, looking at the treat. Secretly gazing at the semi-warm chocolate across the table. Would it be too long a reach…?

"Peter, I still disobeyed Caspian's order…" With that, Edmund reached into his pocket. He pulled a small object out and held it there, with the Turkish Delight in the other.

"What did you do?" Peter asked gazing over his shoulder. When Edmund didn't do anything, he wrapped his arm around his body, and pried open his fist. At first Ed struggled against his will, but finally an object clattered to the ground and a glint of gold with it.

"You stole from him?" Peter gasped.

"No! I don't know how really…I placed it in my pocket, because it caused me to fight with Caspian. I planned on throwing it away in Aslan's country; actually I really do believe I did. But yet, here it is in England," He blabbered on, but Peter silenced him with one look.

Bending over, Peter picked up the tiny gold object from Narnia and looked closely at it. Startled, he realized it was a golden shell.

"I'm sorry," His brother murmured. Peter said nothing, but continued looking at it.

This type of conversation was no unfamiliar to the two boys. When they were in Cair Paravel, late night bonding and heated fights were usually held in the library near a dying fire. The library was the one place Edmund always went when distressed or happy. Unbeknownst to his brother, Edmund, this made it very easy for Peter to locate him.

"You can keep it you know. I don't want it anymore, plus it'll remind you of Narnia,"

Peter placed it on the table.

"So, what else are you hiding from me besides you almost got yourself slave work and fighting another monarch?" He smiled, yet Edmund only frowned deeper.

"Caspian was deeply affected by the mist…he had these dreams Pete. About…about me. They were so powerful that he brought _her _back Peter." The older boy snapped his eyes on his companions bowed head.

"You didn't fall though…right Ed?" His silence made Peter shift in his seat. What if Edmund _had_ fell under her spell? He wouldn't be talking to him now if that was the case right?  
>A stinging on his cheek brought him roughly back to the world, and he looked down to see his brother's flaring eyes. Edmund's eyebrows knit together, and he looked dead serious.<p>

"Earth to Peter! Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry," The other replied sheepishly, "What did I miss?"

"I said Caspian was almost under her spell, and she tried to use him to get to me. Apparently, she used some dark magic to bring back…how do I explain this? Another err, _darker_ me. The goal was to make that 'darker me' latch onto me and well, I'd be my old self again,"

Peter was gripping the side of the couch listening to every word he said.

"What did you do?"

"We had this huge battle Pete! I fought myself up in the rigging of the ship, and well I may have broken a promise but we won!" Both grinned, but slowly Peter's fell suspiciously.

"Wait, what promise?"

"Can I have my Hot Chocolate now?"

"Edmund!"

The younger Pevensie sighed heavily, and ran a hand through his hair. Pulling the blanket around his shoulders tighter, he tried to avoid the urge to cough. As he looked back up he sighed once more agitated at his brother's persistence.

"The one you made me promise after our first battle at Beruna. I had to protect Lucy, but it was a risk I had to take,"

Peter's eyes asked his next question.

"I cut the rigging we were standing on and fell into the ocean…about two or three stories above."

"Good sweet blessings of Aslan…What are you still doing alive?"

"Caspian and Lucy saved me; Caspian got the sail to soften the blow into the water. Lu got me a drop of her healing cordial…"

"What made you do this in the first place?"

Peter tossed his quilt off him, and placed it over the other blanket on top of Edmund's shoulders. The storm was ceasing outside, and now a soft light rain pattered against the side of the house.

"I thought I saw you get stabbed by the other me…with _her_ wand. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"You put yourself in a near death position because you thought I was dead?"

"Maybe…" Peter brought Edmund into a hug. He thought he felt Edmund trying to tug away again, but a few seconds later a loud sneeze came from under him.

"Edmund?" Peter asked startled, as he pulled away. He looked down to see Edmund sheepishly wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. The older brother groaned, as he pulled out his handkerchief at tossed it at him.

"I warned you! You were just too busy smothering….aaahhhCHO!" He sneezed violently into the cloth, and looked up with water eyes.

"Alright, up to bed Ed and I'll get the medicine."

"I'm not sick! And I haven't told you the best part yet!" He weak calls cried out as Peter headed into the kitchen where Edmund's bag lay. Rustling through, he ended up dumping it on the table. Pushing scattered old school papers back in, he tossed the sweets on top of the refrigerator rolling his eyes. His eyes lay on a small notebook, he was very tempted to open it…Placing it back into his bag with a new electric torch, he found a small brown paper bag with the cold medicine.  
>Tossing the rest of odd things in Edmund's bag, (Consisting of rubber bands, a picture of a lion torn out of a text book; much to Peter's dismay, several pencils, a few coins, and a letter from Eustace) he brought the bag back into the living room.<p>

He nearly bumped into Edmund who was entering the kitchen.

"I thought I said to go lay down?"

Edmund looked up with a grin. He lifted a cold cup of Hot Chocolate and glared at Peter.

"You owe me a new cup there mister!"

Rolling his eyes, Peter sat him down at the kitchen table near the stove and set to work. Tossing the satchel back at him, he spoke once more.

"You shouldn't tear things out of books Edmund," He sneaked a look up and saw Edmund rummaging through his bag and pulling a letter out from Eustace, shrugging in response.  
>"So what was the best part?"<p>

"We met I believe will be Caspian's future wife, _and_ I took out a giant sea serpent _all by myself!_" Next thing poor Peter knew, he was mopping the floor from spilled milk, and trying to make another cup of Hot Chocolate.

0o0

Amazingly, the next morning Susan and Peter heard all about Narnia once more.

And the shell mysteriously disappeared from the living room table. (Though Edmund is highly suspicious that Peter kept it under his pillow. But he never bothered to look…)

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add alt. scene and deleted scenes next! See you soon!<br>Review?**


	28. Deleted Scenes Part 1

_**OMG, is this RavingNarniac updating like she promised months ago during the summer? IT IS! I decided you guys have waited to long, if your even still there for these deleted scenes, so I split them into two parts and this is Part One. Better to have something nothing Right?**_

_**Anyways, the truth is I kind of have a new obsession other than Narnia. It's…the BBC television show Merlin! (Go Colin Morgan) I'm in love with it! You should watch it if you guys get the chance!**_

_**dbd823**~_ Great! I'm glad. I didn't notice it either, I totally forgot. Don't feel dumb! Ha ha, I remember when I was updating once a day, now it's been like four months!  
><em><strong>Storyseeker<strong>~ _Thanks! Your entirely welcome!  
><em><strong>BlackKeys96<strong>~ _Sorry for the wait, I hope you still want to read them!  
><em><strong>CrazyDyslexicNerd<strong>~ _I owe you so much. Thank You!  
><em><strong>PenNameless1994<strong>~_I had to keep the shell in for you! Whoops, I must have been out of a writing loop, but at least it's better. I think I was in a hot chocolate mood when I wrote this, but it was summer so I could have some without some strange looks.  
><em><strong>GildorInglorion<strong>~_ I owe you so much too! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the wait! Awwww, I hope you get that gold shell someday. Here are half of the deleted scenes I hope you like them.  
><strong><em>earth17<em>**~ Thanks! Here it is:  
><em><strong>Ailis Ceana<strong>~ _Wow! Hello, I wasn't expecting new reviewers! You reminded me all about this story, and I worked hard on them since your review. I'm dedicating this chapter to you! The black eyes…whoa…I think I might have based it off that. Want to know the truth? I honestly forgot what inspired this story!

* * *

><p>Here we go: (Hides behind a curtain as you scroll down)<p>

**THIS WAS MEANT TO BE IN CHAPTER 19, during the scene where Edmund and Caspian were getting ready to battle the sea serpent in Dark Island**

* * *

><p>"In case we don't get through…whatever this is." Caspian began grabbing Edmund's attention. "I want you to know I think of you as my brother Ed,"<br>Edmund, who was currently thinking about his actual blood-brother, looked up at his friend curiously. He gave a nod and gave a weak smile,  
>"Me too,"<br>Caspian couldn't help but walk around and help Edmund. He could tell the younger boy was fuming inside about trying to figure out the Telmarine armor, and figured it would be best just to help before he asked losing his dignity.

Edmund was tired, he fumbled with the strap, and finally Caspian appeared next to him, reaching to help. Unwillingly, he felt himself flinch the moment his hand got…close. To the one spot he feared to let anyone know.

Caspian pulled away, startled by the Just Kings reaction. His eyes had gotten wide, the brown eyes shining in panic. His whole body shivered as Caspian met his gaze.

"Edmund?" He looked at the boy, who was turning red with embarrassment. "What?" He asked, his curiosity taking over.

Edmund's hand instinctively covered the old wound, the scar he had gotten long ago by dark magic and had never disappeared.

Caspian still looked quite taken aback and a little hurt at his reaction.

"Sorry Caspian, it's just…_it's_ still there you know?" Caspian's dark brown eyes searched Edmund's face for an explanation and was frustrated when he found none.

He sighed, and then began to struggle out of the armor. To startled and awkward, Caspian watched as Edmund lifted up a small section of his tunic to reveal his bare skin.

But the skin was pure white, as if it had never seen sunlight. It was slightly round and tight as if it was still healing in that one small area. A clear scar caused by deep and terrible magic.

The wound that Edmund had received from the White Witch all those years ago. Caspian sucked in his breath, and shoved Edmund's shirt down quite suddenly.

"Does your family know it's still there?" He asked quietly.

"Only Lucy, but no one else."

Caspian shivered at the memory of the Witches wand coming at him in his dream, it must have been terrifying for a small near twelve year old boy. The way the turquoise wand, shattered beyond repair had come rocketing towards his waist. Meant to kill…

He reached out and finished helping Edmund into the armor. Fixing the straps into their rightful places and when he was finished, ha patted Edmund on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's nothing,"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS WAS MEANT TO BE AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER EIGHT, right after Caspian had to fight Edmund's younger self and saved both the Just King and Eustace from the Witch's grasp.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I say Edmund, I've seen both you and Peter fight, but why do you fight in different styles?" Caspian asked, suddenly, causing Edmund to jump.<p>

"Different styles? Caspian, have you been reading those history books about us again?" Caspian laughed merrily in what seemed like the first in a long time. He was thinking about his fight with the younger Edmund, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he almost lost.

"No, I'm just observant,"

Edmund sighed heavily, and looked at him dead in the eye. His hair ruffled from the large amount of action he had been through lately.

"I tried harder than anyone else when it came to things like protection and learning how to fight. I'd actually work myself too hard at some points, in till Peter had to ban me from the arena so I could regain my strength again. As for the different style techniques, I just sat down and took the time to learn more of them than Peter had time for,"

Caspian tried to imagine the Just King working himself to death like that, but couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea.

"Why were you so determined to keep proving yourself Edmund?"

"In till my people got the fact my name was Edmund and not Edward, I was going to keep trying," For a second Caspian thought Edmund was joking, but when he saw his eyes serious he gasped.

"Your own people didn't know your name?"

Edmund burst into laughter.

"It was one time, and that really was a joke _Casper_," With that, a particularly amused Just King sauntered off to find a snack. Caspian frowned…_Casper._

He better make it clear to the crew his name was not Casper before Lucy overheard Edmund calling him that.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where I was going to put this; it just never seemed to fit in. So…here it is :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Edmund and Caspian were grinning over the leaping water and speaking of adventure. When Caspian mentioned something that caught the other's attention,<p>

"Why did we never really speak when we first met Edmund?"

Edmund, turned and leaned against the railing in thought. The breeze whistled through and finally Edmund shrugged,

"I was a little busy dealing with an idiotic brother I guess. Compared to the others I'm a lot more quiet," Edmund waited for Caspian's response, but when none came, he turned around to see Caspian holding to the railing desperately.

"Caspian?" He asked startled. When the latter did not answer, Edmund touched him on the shoulder and all turned black.

0o0

Edmund held his bruised head, groaning. He looked up and scowled, another scene of the past lay before him. It was a place he always remembered to be much larger, but then again the last time he had been there he had nearly grown six inches. The same sewing machine sat in the corner, and the same dark conversation been said…

"Who's Aslan?" He heard himself say, and he frowned because he knew exactly what was going on. The beaver on the other side of the table that the Pevensie's were sitting at, or as Edmund knew him as Mr. Beaver, began to laugh.

"HA, who's Aslan…you cheeky little blighter," He chuckled, Edmund looked next to him and saw that Caspian was standing next to him watching the scene like it was the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Caspian…_Caspian!_ C'mon it's not that interesting!" Edmund immaturely poked the king of Narnia in the arm. Caspian turned, and gasped when he noticed the Just King's presence.

"What…How…?" Edmund rolled his eyes.

"You dragged me into this weird dream thing you keep telling me you've experienced,"

"Well done,"

Both kings turned to see who exactly the one who had spoken was, too see the dreaded younger Edmund that the Just King had met only a small time before. He wore his terrible blood-red battle armor still. He sat on the Beaver's table, unknown to the actual scene behind him that was slowly fading into background music.

"Great," Both Kings drew swords and aimed it at the grinning boy.

"Now, now, I don't allow violence in these matters. Too bad, this was going to be interesting…" He winked in Edmund's direction.

0o0

The world gave a terrible turn, and both boys landed hard on the deck of the Dawn Treader safe and sound once more.

"I beginning to hate myself more and more Caspian," Edmund sighed, he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Let's get something to eat," was all Caspian could manage out in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a wrap of Part One! What did you think? Review to 200 reviews? Please? I promise to update faster! Last Part is next, and yes I have promised several times, Eustace's crowning is next!<strong>

**Plus, be on a lookout for other stories by me! I'm widening my writing areas!**


End file.
